Say You Love Me
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: (REMAKE NOVEL JOHANNA LINDSEY) Kim Jaejoong merasa putus asa dgn kondisi keuangan keluarganya yg terancam bangkrut setelah kematian orang tuanya yg tragis. Karena itu, ia nekat menjual dirinya sendiri dalam sebuah acara pelelangan. Niat Jaejoong hanya satu menjerat seorang pria kaya raya yg mampu melunasi seluruh utang keluarganya & menjamin kesejahteraan mereka. YUNJAE FF/GS/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Say You Love Me.

Cast : Member DBSK and other.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : M disesuaikan.

Lenght : Chapter 1.

_**Warning : A gender bender or Genderswitch! Dont like dont read. No Bash, No Flame!.**_

_**Ini bukan ff karya aku, karna ini adalah novelnya Johanna Lindsey, aku Cuma membuat versi yunjaenya dan meremake sedikit dibeberapa bagian, yang seharusnya menjadi Hstorical Romance dibikin versi modernnya. Dan terdapat pengurangan beberapa scene dan dialog dari novel asli, ada penambahan dan juga penyesuaian yang terjadi. Intinya... ini bukan KARYA ku. Well ini request dari temen ku. Semoga bisa dinikmati.**_

_Check it_...

Tempat yang akan menjadi saksi penjualan dirinya kepada penawar tertinggi, tidaklah terlalu buruk. Tempat itu didekorasi dengan cukup elegan. Ruang tamu yang tadi menjadi tempatnya menunggu terlihat seperti ruang tamu yang biasa terdapat dirumah teman-temannya. Bisa dikatakan sebagai rumah mewah diwilayah elite kota Seoul. Nama tempat itu juga sopan _House of Eros_. Padahal itu adalah tempat yang bergelimang dosa.

Kim Jaejoong masih tidak percaya bahwa ia berada disana. Sejak ia melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu tempat itu, perutnya sudah terasa bergolak akibat perasaan takut dan ngeri. Tapi ia datang kesini secara suka rela. Tidak seorangpun yang menyeretnya masuk kesana dan ia juga tidak masuk sambil berteriak-teriak.

Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah ia tidak dipaksa datang kesana, ia menyetujuinya-setidaknya ia menganggap bahwa itulah pilihan yang dimilikinya. Keluarganya membutuhkan uang-yang sangat banyak- agar mereka tidak diusir kejalanan dan hidup menggelandang.

Andai saja masih ada waktu untuk membuat rencana. Bahkan menikah dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya masih lebih baik dari pada harus menjual diri. Tapi Jaehee Samchon-nya memang benar. Jaehee samchon sudah menegaskan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun pria yang berniat membantu mereka dengan mempertimbangkan pernikahan hanya dalam hitungan hari., sekalipun mereka mendapatkan izin khusus. Pernikahan adalah ikatan yang terlalu permanen untuk bisa diputuskan tanpa pertimbangan yang matang dan hati-hati.

Tapi... Kaum pria memang biasa memilih wanita simpanan dalam mereka tahu bahwa wanita simpanan menuntut pengeluaran biaya yang sama besar seperti seorang istri, atau mungkin lebih. Perbedaannya adalah wanita simpanan mudah didapat dan ditinggalkan tanpa harus mengurus surat-surat resmi dan meninggalkan skandal.

Jaejoong akan menjadi wanita simpanan seorang pria, bukan istri yang sah. Tidak ada seorangpun pria yang dikenal Jaejoong secara pribadi yang bisa diajaknya menikah. Setidaknya yang memiliki cukup banyak uang untuk melunasi utang Jaehee samchon. Di Gongju tempat Jaejoong dibesarkan, ada beberapa orang pria yang muda yang mendekatinya, tapi satu-satunya pria muda yang memiliki kekayaan besar sudah menikah dengan sepupu jauhnya.

Jaejoong sedikit menerawang mengingat malam yang membuatnya harus melakukan ini. Seperti biasa Jaejoong selalu membuat segelas susu sebelum tidur, karena segelas susu selalu bisa membantunya tidur nyenyak. Tidur adalah sesuatu yang sulit dilakukannya sejak ia dan adiknya Junsu, tinggal bersama dengan Chaeyoung imo.

Insomnia selalu melandanya, tragedi itu selalu menghantuinya dan membuat Jaejoong mimpi buruk setiap malam. Sebuah penyesalan juga dirasakan karena seharusnya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah tragedi itu.

Terakhir malam Jaehee samchon duduk sendirian dimeja dapur, bukan untuk makan malam yang terlambat, tapi untuk menenggak sebotol besar minuman beralkohol. Jaejoong mendekatinya dan menanyakan apa penyebab Jaehee samchonnya yang tak pernah diizinkan minum lebih dari satu gelas anggur oleh Chaeyoung imoya, menjadi mabuk.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata, Jaehee samchon telah menceritakan padanya apa yang terjadi dan penyebab mabuknya. Dan berbagai macam perdebatanpun terjadi antaranya dan Jaehee samchon. Jaejoong sudah menyarankan untuk Jaehee samchon untuk mengatakan pada Chaeyoung imo tentang keadaan ekonomi dan kreditor yang akan menarik rumah mereka. Tapi Jaehee menolak keras, dengan alasan tidak akan tega mengatakan hal itu pada Chaeyoung.

Hingga, sebuah ide yang tidak sengaja keluar dari mulut Jaehee samchon yang sedang mabuk. Sebenarnya bukan ide, tapi cerita tentang temannya yang sedang mengalami nasib sama seperti keadaan keluarganya sekarang.

Jaehee samchon menceritakan putri temannya yang menjadi simpanan seorang pria kaya dan berkelas setelah pria itu membelinya disebuah pelelangan yang dilakukan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ide itu muncul dan Jaehee samchon menggantung harapan satu-satunya yang ada kepada Jaejoong.

Itulah pemicu dimunculkannya topik mengenai wanita simpanan sebagai pengganti istri, bagaimana beberapa orang pria kaya raya bersedia membayar mahal untuk wanita simpanan yang masih belia untuk dipamerkan pada teman-teman mereka dan bersedia membayar lebih besar lagi jika ternyata wanita itu masih perawan.

Jaehe menunjukkan padanya bagaimana cara untuk memecahkan masalah keuangan mereka tanpa secara langsung meminta Jaejoong untuk mengorbankan dirinya. Jaejoong sudah sangat syok akibat pembicaraan tentang wanita simpanan dan merasa sakit hati atas situasi yang terjadi serta bagaimana hal itu akan berakibat pada mereka semua, tapi yang paling membuatnya khawatir adalah Junsu. Dan bagaimana situasi ini akan menghancurkan kesempatan Junsu untuk mendapatkan suami yang baik saat tiba waktu nanti.

Jaejoong pasti bisa mencari pekerjaan, tapi mustahil ada pekerjaan yang bisa membawa mereka keluar dari lingkaran kemiskinan, apalagi ia harus mengambil alih tanggung jawab untuk menghidupi mereka semua. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Chaeyoung imo bekerja, dan Jaehee, _well._.. Samchonnya itu sudah membuktikan dengan sangat menyedihkan betapa mereka tidak mungkin bergantung padanya untuk urusan mencari pekerjaan, setidaknya untuk waktu yang lama. Bahkan tadi saja Jaehee berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya karna lilitan utang yang dimilikinya.

Tidak ada cara lain lagi untuk Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin melihat keluarganya hancur dan berakhir dijalanan. Terutama memikirkan nasib adiknya Junsu yang masih berusia 12 tahun.

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu akhirnya Jaejoong menyetujui rencana itu. Dan Jaejoong harus berbohong juga untuk alasannya pergi dari rumah Chaeyoung imo demi melakukan rencana Jaehee samchon. Ia mengatakan temannya di Gongju sedang sakit keras dan berniat untuk kesana.

Chaeyoung tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dalam alasan itu. Wajah Jaejoong yang pucat mungkin dianggap Chaeyoung sebagai bentuk kekhawatiran terhadap temannya. Dan Junsu, adiknya tidak memberondongnya dengan ratusan pertanyaan seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Mungkin karna Junsu tidak kenal teman yang Jaejoong sebut. Dan lagipula setahun belakangan ini Junsu memang terlihat lebih pendiam, mungkin karna tragedi yang dialami dikeluarganya.

Dan sekarang Jaejoong berpikir bagaimana jika ia tidak juga kembali kerumah setelah mengunjungi temannya di Gongju? _Well_, ia akan mengkhawatirkan hal itu nanti. Apakah ia akan pernah melihat adiknya dan juga bibinya lagi? Apakah ia masih berani menemui mereka, jika kebenaran akhirnya terungkap nanti? Saat ini, ia hanya tahu bahwa hidupnya tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

"Ayolah sayang, sekarang sudah waktunya."

Jaejoong menatap pria bertubuh tinggi dan kurus yang berdiri diambang pintu yang terbuka. Jungmo satu-satunya nama yang diberikan pria itu padanya saat mereka bertemu kemarin. Jungmo adalah pemilik dari rumah pelacuran itu-orang yang akan menjualnya ke penawar tertinggi.

Jungmo tidak terlihat seperti penyedia wanita. Ia berpakaian layaknya orang kelas atas, wajahnya pun rupawan. Jungmo berbicara layaknya seperti pria beradab, setidaknya saat Jaehee ada disana. Tapi, segera setelah Jaehee pergi, sesekali cara bicaranya berubah menjadi kasar. Meskipun begitu Jungmo tetap bersikap baik padanya sepanjang waktu.

Jungmo sudah menjelaskan padanya dengan sangat hati-hati, bahwa karena ada sejumlah uang yang sangat besar yang akan dibayarkan atas penjualan dirinya, maka Jaejoong tidak memiliki hak untuk mengakhiri kesepakatan jual-beli itu, seperti yang bisa dilakukan oleh wanita simpanan pada umumnya. Pria yang membelinya harus mendapatkan jaminan bahwa uang yang telah dikeluarkan untuknya tidak akan sia-sia? selama yang diinginkan oleh pria itu.

Jaejoong terpaksa harus setuju meskipun didalam pikirannya hal itu sama saja dengan perbudakan. Ia terpaksa harus bertahan bersama seorang pria, tidak peduli pria itu menyukainya atau tidak. Sampai pria itu tidak lagi bersedia menghidupinya.

"Dan jika aku tidak mau?" Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk mempertanyakannya.

"Sayang, kau benar-benar tidak akan mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika seperti itu kejadiannya," ujar Jungmo padanya, dan dikatakan dengan nada yang membuat Jaejoong seolah nyawanya sedang terancam.

"Pengaturan yang ku buat, aku sendiri yang menjaminnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan reputasiku hancur oleh rengekan seorang gadis, yang dikemudian hari memutuskan bahwa dia tidak menyukai kesepakatan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Usaha penjualan seperti ini tidak akan bertahan jika aku tidak menerapkan aturan yang tegas, iya kan?"

"Kau sering melakukan penjualan seperti ini?"

"Kau menjadi penjualanku yang keempat, semenjak aku mengambil alih tempat ini, meskipun yang pertama dari latar belakang sepertimu, sebagian orang kelas atas yang mengalami situasi seperti keluargamu, akan menikahkan putri mereka dengan suami yang kaya raya untuk bisa menyelesaikan kesulitan mereka. Sayang sekali pamanmu tidak berusaha untuk mencarikan jodoh untukmu. Kau tidak pantas untuk dijadikan wanita simpanan atau semacamnya."

Jaejoong tidak tahu apakah ia harus terhibur oleh komentar itu.

"Tidak ada cukup waktu untuk mengatur pernikahan seperti yang sudah dikatakan Jaehee samchon padamu."

"Iya, tapi tetap saja sayang sekali. Sekarang kita akan mencarikan tempat untukmu menginap malam ini, bisakan? Kau akan mulai ditawarkan besok malam, setelah aku mengirimkan pesan kepada para pria yang kupikir mungkin akan tertarik untuk membelimu. Semoga saja, salah satu gadisku memiliki sesuatu yang pantas untuk kau kenakan selama acara penawaran. Seorang wanita simpaan harus terlihat seperti wanita simpanan jika kau mengerti apa maksudku, bukan terlihat seperti saudara perempuan mereka." Dan Jungmo memberikan tatapan penilai pada Jaejoong.

"Meskipun penampilanmu cantik, sayang, tapi kau lebih cocok untuk pesta kebun, kecuali kau membawa sesuatu yang cocok..."

Jaejoong menggeleng, benar-benar merasa malu karna terlihat seperti seorang wanita baik-baik.

Jungmo menghela napas.

"Aku yakin kita akan menemukan sesuatu" ujar Jungmo, saat membimbingnya keluar dari ruang tamu dan naik keatas menuju kekemar yang bisa digunakannya untuk tidur malam ini.

.

.

.

Setelah tadi malam, Jaejoong bertemu dengan Hyuna. Hyuna memberikannya sebuah gaun minim berwarna merah mencolok. Hyuna cukup baik, ia memberikan beberapa saran dan nasihat bagaimana menjadi wanita simpanan.

Dan sekarang waktunya pelelangan. Jungmo membawa Jaejoong kebawah, Jungmo harus sedikit menariknya agar ia mau bergerak ketika mendengar berapa riuhnya suara dibawah, dan lebih buruk Jungmo tidak membawanya keruang tamu. Tempat ia akan bertemu dengan para pria dan mengobrol bersama dengan mereka.

Alih-alih Jungmo membawanya keruang judi yang lebih besar, dan berbisik padanya ketika langkah kakinya berhenti sepenuhnya.

"Sebagian besar pria disini bukan datang untuk menawarmu. Mereka datang untuk berjudi atau untuk mencari kesenangan yang lain. Tapi aku tahu, jika ada tekanan yang sedemikian besar, maka pihak yang tertarik ikut serta dalam penawaran ini akan semakin menaikkan penawaran mereka. Sementara yang lain, hanya akan memberikan dorongan dan bagi mereka lelang wanita seperti ini akan menjadi pertunjukan yang menarik, tentu saja hal itu menguntungkan bagi usahaku, kau tahu itukan?"

Dan sebelum Jaejoong menyadari apa yang akan hendak dilakukan Jungmo, pria itu mengangkatnya ke salah satu meja, dan memberi peringatan dalam bentuk desisan.

"Tetaplah disana, dan lakukan tugasmu untuk terlihat semenggoda mungkin."

Terlihat menggoda padahal ia seolah lumpuh karna takut dan malu? Dan karena sebagian besar pria yang ada diruangan ini bukan datang untuk menawarnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Jungmo tadi. Jadi untuk apa ia harus berdiri diatas meja, saat Jungmo mengumumkan kepada semua orang yang hadir?

"Aku minta waktu kalian sebentar, Tuan-tuan, karena saat ini aku akan mengadakan acara pelelangan yang beda dari biasanya."

Kata pelelangan selalu mampu menarik perhatian orang, dan kali ini pun bukan pengecualian. Jungmo baru menunggu selama beberapa detik lagi, sebelum ruangan itu sunyi sepenuhnya.

"Untuk kalian yang sudah cukup puas dengan wanita yang saat ini menemani kalian, silakan lanjutkan perjudian kalian, pelelangan ini bukan untuk kalian . Tapi, untuk kalian yang ingin mencari sesuatu yang baru. Aku menawarkan kecantikan yang mekar merona ini."

Terdengar suara beberapa orang pria yang terkekeh, karena wajah Jaejoong yang kini telah berubah menjadi sama merahnya seperti gaun yang dikenakannya.

"Bukan untuk dicoba Tuan-tuan yang baik, tapi untuk dimiliki selama yang kalian kehendaki. Dan untuk keistimewaan ini, penawaran akan dimulai dari angka 1 miliar won."

Tentu saja angka itu menyebabkan kehebohan membuat ruangan terdengar lebih riuh dari pada sebelum Jungmo menyampaikan pengumumannya yang mengejutkan.

"Tidak ada wanita yang pantas dihargai setinggi ini, bahkan istriku sekalipun!" teriak seorang pria, memancing tawa yang lain.

"Bisakah kau meminjamiku uang 1 miliar won?"

"Wanita itu terbuat dari emas ya?" ejek yang lain.

"500 juta dan tidak kurang sedikitpun," terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang mabuk.

Ada sejumlah komentar lain yang dengan bijaksana dibiarkan oleh Jungmo. Sebelum pria itu mengakhirinya dengan menekankan sekali lagi.

"Karena permata mungil ini akan diserahkan pada penawar tertinggi, maka orang tersebutlah yang berhak menentukan wanita yang sudah dibelinya. Sebulan, setahun, tidak terbatas... Keputusan itu akan ditentukan olehnya, bukan si wanita. Dan akan dicantumkan ke dalam tagihan penjualan. Jadi, ayolah, Tuan-tuan, siapa orang beruntung yang akan menjadi pria pertama... Yang pernah... Merasakan sekuntum bunga yang baru mekar ini?"

Jaejoong terlalu syok saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan setelah itu. Ia sudah diberitahukan akan dipamerkan kepada para pria, tapi kesan yang ditangkapnya saat itu adalah ia akan dipertemukan dengan beberapa orang pria. Diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan masing-masing dari mereka, baru setelah itu mereka akan membuat penawaran terhadap Jungmo.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika semua ini akan dilakukan didepan umum. Astaga, jika ia tahu akan dilelang seperti ini, dilelang, disebuah ruangan yang penuh kaum pria, setengah dari mereka sudah dalam keadaan mabuk, apakah ia akan tetap bersedia melakukannya?

Sebuah suara memecah pikirannya.

"Aku bersedia membayar penawaran awal."

Mata Jaejoong bergerak kearah sumber suara yang terdengar letih untuk melihat seorang pria dengan wajah yang sama letihnya dan sudah terlihat tua renta. Jaejoong merasa ia akan pingsan saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang kau lakukan disini," gerutu Park Yoochun.

"Tempat _Angela_ sama bagusnya seperti tempat ini, dan jaraknya juga lebih dekat dari acara makan malam keluarga. Lagi pula gadis-gadis _Angela_ terbiasa dengan pesta seks yang normal."

Jung Yunho tergelak dan mengedipkan mata kearah sepupunya, Changmin, saat mengikuti teman mereka memasuki ruang depan.

"Memang ada pesta seks yang normal? Kedengarannya sangat bertolak belakang iyakan?" ujar Yunho.

Yoochun memang kerap mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak wajar, tap seperti halnya Tan Hangkyung, Yoochun adalah salah satu teman terdekat Yunho sejak sekolah, jadi ia bisa memaafkan kebodohan yang terkadang dilakukan Yoochun. Sekarang, Hankyung jarang bergabung dengan mereka. Apalagi ketempat pelacuran semacam ini, sejak menikah dengan sepupu Yunho, Heechul. Bukan berarti Yunho tidak senang memiliki Hankyung sebagai bagian dari keluarganya. Tapi menurut Yunho, pernikahan bisa menunggu sampai usia tiga puluh tahunan, dan itu berarti masih ada sekitar lima tahunan lagi waktu bersenang-senang.

Dua orang paman termudanya, Jinwoo dan Yonghwa, adalah contoh sempurna dari prinsip itu. Mereka berdua dikenal sebagai bajingan paling ditakuti dimasa muda mereka. Menebarkan benih dimana-mana, dan baru memutuskan untuk mengikat diri dalam ikatan pernikahan sampai mereka berusia pertengahan tiga puluh. Memiliki Changmin putra haram dari Yonghwa yang berusia delapan belas tahun tidak bisa dianggap sebagai membentuk keluarga lebih awal, karena Changmin lahir diluar ikatan pernikahan-seperti halnya Yunho. Lagi pula, dalam kasus Changmin, Yonghwa baru mengetahui keberadaan anak itu beberapa tahun kemudian.

"Oh aku tidak tahu" komentar Changmin dengan serius.

"Aku biasa melakukan pesta seks seperti orang lain, dan aku melakukannya secara normal."

"Kau tahu apa maksudku," jawab Yoochun, sambil menatap jengkel kesekeliling ruang tamu dan beranjak ketangga, seolah Yoochun berharap ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa muncul dari sana.

"Ada beberapa orang pria aneh yang diketahui kerap datang ketempat ini."

Yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar komentar itu, dan mencemooh.

"Aku pernah kesini beberapa kali Yoochun, Untuk berjudi dan memanfaatkan salah satu kamar diatas... Beserta wanita penghuninya.

"Aku tidak menyadari ada hal yang aneh disana. Dan aku mengenal sebagian besar pria yang datang kesini."

"Aku tidak mengatakan semua orang yang datang kesini, bro. Tidak. Buktinya, kita ada disinikan?"

Changmin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melanjutkan.

"Maksudmu kita tidak aneh? Astaga, aku berani bersumpah..."

"Tutup mulutmu, nak" potong Yunho dan berhasil menahan tawanya.

"Sepertinya, teman kita yang satu ini sangat serius."

Yoochun mengangguk setuju.

"Benar, aku sangat serius. Mereka mengatakan kau bisa melakukan hubungan badan dengan cara seperti pemujaan atau dengan fantasi apapun yang kau inginkan disini, tidak peduli betapa pun anehnya permintaanmu. Dan aku memercayainya sekarang, karena aku melihat mobil Choi Seunghyun diluar. Mungkin seorang gadis disini akan langsung memberikan rantai padaku, begitu aku melangkahkan kaki masuk kekemarnya" dan Yoochun tampak gemetar.

Mendengar nama Seunghyun membuat selera humor Yunho seketika lenyap, begitu pula dengan Changmin. Mereka bertiga pernah berurusan dengan pria itu beberapa bulan sebelumnya, disebuah _caffee_ yang ada dipinggir sungai, karena mereka terpancing oleh jerit ketakuta seorang wanita yang terdengar dari kamar atas.

"Bukankah itu pria yang pernah aku pukuli hingga babak belur belum lama ini?" tanya Changmin.

"Tolong diralat nak" Tukas Yoochun.

"Yunho-lah yang memukuli bajingan itu hingga babak belur. Karena sangat marah, dia sama sekali tidak memberi kita kesempatan untuk ikut memukulinya. Tapi, seingatku kau sempat menendang satu, dua kali setelah dia pingsan. Jika ku ingat-ingat lagi, aku juga ikut menendangnya." ujar Yoochun.

"Lega sekali mendengarnya." Changmin mengangguk.

"Aku pasti sedang mabuk saat itu, sehingga aku tidak bisa mengingatnya." timpalnya lagi.

"Kau memang mabuk! Kita semua mabuk. Dan untung saja, jika tidak, kita pasti sudah membunuh bajingan itu." sahut Yoochun.

"Itu pantas dia dapatkan" gumam Yunho.

"Pria itu memang sudah gila, tidak ada penjelasan lain untuk kekejaman yang sudah dilakukannya" tambah Yunho.

"Ooh aku setuju, sungguh aku setuju denganmu" ujar Yoochun.

"Aku pernah mendengar jika tanpa melihat darah dia tidak bisa... _well_, kau tahu..." sambil berbisik Yoochun menambahkan.

Yoochun memang selalu berhasil menceriakan kembali suasana. Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Astaga bro, kita sedang berada dirumah pelacuran paling terkenal dikota ini, tidak perlu menggunakan kata-kata halus disini."

Yoochun benar-benar merona.

" Aku masih ingin tahu apa yang kita lakukan disini. Wanita yang ada disini tidak sesuai dengan seleraku." gerutu Yoochun.

"Aku juga" ujar Yunho sepakat.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jika tempat ini memang seburuk yang kau katakan, aku pikir aku tidak bisa membiarkan Youngie bekerja disini." ujarnya dan sedikit emosi.

"Kalau begitu, bawa dia kembali ketempat semestinya" saran Yunho masuk akal.

"Gadis itu pasti akan berterima kasih padamu, aku yakin dia tidak tahu tampat seperti apa ini, sekalipun dia dijanjikan bayaran yang lebih besar untuk bekerja disini." Tambah Yunho lagi.

Sekali lagi, Yoochun mengangguk setuju.

"Dan lakukakn dengan cepat, dude. Aku bahkan tidak berniat bermain-main disini, sementara kau mencari gadismu. Apalagi jika harus berada diruangan yang sama dengan Seunghyun." tapi yoochun beranjak keruang judi saat mengatakannya.

"Oh tapi aku tidak keberatan menghabiskan satu dua jam bersama dengan burung kecil disana, sekalipun harus melakukannya ditempat ini. Tapi, kelihatannya dia tidak lagi bebas, sayang sekali ... Atau mungkin, sebenarnya dia masih bebas. Tidak, aku tidak bisa memilikinya. Dia terlalu mahal untukku" cerocos Yoochun.

"Yoochun, apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Yunho, Yoochun menoleh dari balik bahunya.

"Kedengarannya sedang berlangsung sebuah pelelangan. Aku tidak membutuhkan wanita simpanan diusia sekarang, jika sedikit uang disana-sini sudah cukup untuk menemukan wanita yang bisa memuaskanku." kata Yoochun sambil tertawa.

Yunho menghela napasnya. Jelas sekali, mereka tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban yang masuk akal dari Yoochun. Tapi itu juga bukan sesuatu yang baru. Setengah komentar Yoochun adalah misteri. Tapi Yunho tidak merasa ingin memaksa Yoochun menjelaskannya sekarang, karena hanya dengan berjalan beberapa langkah saja, ia akan tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Yoochun tadi.

Jadi, Yunho beranjak untuk berdiri disamping temannya itu diambang pintu yang terbuka lebar, begitu pula dengan Changmin. Dan mereka bisa langsung melihat wanita itu. Tidak mungkin jika mereka tidak melihatnya karena wanita itu sedang berdiri diatas meja. Wanita muda yang cantik-setidaknya terlihat seperti itu. Sulit untuk memastikannya, karena wajah wanita itu tampak merah padam. Tapi wanita itu memliki tubuh yang indah. Sangat indah.

Dan sekarang, komentar Yoochun tadi mulai terasa masuk akal untuknya. Mereka mendengar juru lelang berkata.

"Sekali lagi, Tuan-tuan, permata mungil ini akan menjadi wanita simpanan yang mengagumkan. Dan sangat mudah untuk dilatih sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, apalagi dia belum pernah tersentuh. Apakah aku mendengar angka 2,2 miliar won?"

Yunho mendengus, belum tersentuh? Gadis yang berasal dari tempat seperti ini belum tersentuh? Yang benar saja. Tapi, orang yang dalam keadaan mabuk mudah untuk mempercayai apapun, bagimanapun juga, penawaran itu jelas sudah kelewat batas, angka yang ditawarkan terlalu konyol.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa berjudi disini, Yoochun. Dengan adanya pelelangan konyol itu" ujar Yunho.

"Lihat saja, tidak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikan permainan judi mereka." Timpalnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka." Yoochun menyeringai.

"Aku sendiri hanya bisa memperhatikan gadis itu" lanjutnya.

Yunho menghela napas.

"Changmin, jika kau tidak keberatan segera menyelesaikan urusanmu disini, aku ingin datang kepesta lebih awal. Jemput gadis itu dan kita akan mengantarnya ketempat dimana dia semestinya dalam perjalan menuju ketempat pesta!" Perintah Yunho menatap Changmin.

"Aku menginginkan gadis yang itu" ucap Changmin, matanya masih terpaku pada gadis yang sedang berdiri diatas meja. Yunho tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang dimaksud oleh sepupunya itu.

"Kau tidak sanggup membayar yang satu itu" ucap Yunho.

"Aku bisa, jika kau meminjamkan aku uang" Yoochun mulai tergelak mendengar perkataan Changmin.

Yunho sama sekali tidak senang, dan benar-benar bingung.

"Tidak!" Jawab Yunho pada Changmin, dengan nada yang tak terbantahkan. Tapi Changmin, bocah nakal itu tidak mudah digoyahkan.

"Ayolah Yunho hyung" bujuk Changmin.

"Kau bisa memberikan pinjaman sebesar itu dengan mudah. Aku pernah mendengar investasi kekayaanmu yang diberikan Jihoon samchon, dan dengan berbagai usaha yang kau tangani, mungkin saat ini kekayaanmu sudh bertambah tiga kali lipat lebih banyak!" Ucap Changmin.

"Lebih tepatnya, enam kali lipat lebih banyak, tapi bukan berarti aku menghamburkannya hanya demi menuruti dorongan gairah. Apalagi jika itu bukanlah dorongan gairahku. Aku tidak mungkin meminjamimu uang sebanyak itu. Lagi pula seorang wanita seperti itu, secantik itu, pasti terbiasa dengan gaya hidup mewah. Kau sepupu, tidak mungkin bisa membiayainya!" Tegas Yunho.

Changmin menyeringai, tidak terpengaruh.

"Ah, tapi aku bisa membuat dia bahagia" sahut Changmin.

"Seorang wanita simpanan lebih memedulikan apa yang ada didalam saku celanamu, daripada apa yang ada diantaranya" sambung Yoochun, kemudian wajah Yoochun merona lagi, setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Mereka tidaklah semata duitan itu" protes Changmin.

"Tolong diralat..." Timpal Changmin lagi.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Kau tidak pernah memiliki wanita simpanan sebelumnya" sahut Yoochun.

Yunho memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak perlu berdebat dalam masalah ini. Jawabannya adalah dan akan tetap, tidak, jadi menyerahlah Changmin. Appamu pasti akan menggorok leherku, jika aku membuatmu berutang sebanyak itu" sela Yunho.

"Appaku, yang lebih baik dari pada appamu, pasti dia akan mengerti."

Changmin memang benar dalam hal itu. Jika mendengar cerita yang beredar, dimasa mudanya, Jung Yonghwa telah melakukan semua tindakan yang hanya sanggup dilakukan oleh seorang bajingan. Sementara appa Yunho, sebagai penerus Jung Corp. Sekaligus saudara yang tertua dari keempat Jung bersaudara, harus memikul tanggung jawab diusia yang masih muda. Tapi, bukan berarti Yunho tidak disalahkan jika memberikan apa yang diminta oleh sepupunya itu.

"Mungkin appamu akan mengerti tapi kau juga harus mengakui, Yonghwa samchon sekarang jadi lebih _konservatif_ setelah menikah. Lagi pula, aku pasti akan diceramahi oleh appaku. Memangnya, kenapa kau ingin memiliki wanita simpanan, padahal kau sendiri masih sekolah dan tinggal bersama dengan appamu saat pulang liburan" kata Yunho.

Akhirnya Changmin menyadari kekeliruannya, dan terlihat jengkel pada diri sendiri.

"Sial, aku tidak terpikir kesana" gumam Changmin.

"Lagi pula, wanita simpanan bisa sama menuntutnya seperti seorang istri," tegas Yunho.

"Aku pernah memiliki wanita simpanan, dan aku kapok. Apa kau mau terikat diusiamu sekarang?" Tanya Yunho pada Changmin yang tercengang.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Tegas Changmin kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, kau seharusnya merasa lega karna aku tidak membiarkanmu menghambur-hamburkan uangku untukt tindakan konyol semacam itu!" Sahut Yunho.

"Oh aku memang merasa lega, aku tidak bisa cukup berterima kasih padamu, hyung. Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang kupikirkan tadi."

"2,3 miliar won," teriakan itu mengalihkan kembali perhatian mereka keruang judi.

"Nah, itu satu lagi alasan kenapa kau harus merasa lega karena mendapatkan kembali akal sehatmu tepat pada waktunya, Changmin" ujar Yoochun sambil tergelak.

"Sepertinya penawaran itu tidak akan berujung" timpalnya lagi.

Yunho sama sekali tidak senang mendengarnya, bahkan, ia berubah tegang, dan bukan karena jumlah penawaran yang masih tetap terus naik. Sial, Yunho benar-benar berharap tidak mengenali suara yang menyampaikan penawaran terakhir.

_**- TBC or Delete ?**_

_Well bersedia memberikan review ? apa perlu dilanjut atau tidak ? jika sedikit peminat aku malas ahh, mnding nerusin ff ku :p . peminat tergolong sedikit aku discontinued aja apa lg udh dpat review tdak mngenakan tntang ini diawal chapternya. Dan lgi klo pnsaran bsa bli novelnya langsung kok#iklan._

_Okeh ma bebeb, aku udah pnuhin ene... hrap dbca #ps for ma soulmate._

_EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" . ini udah sampe bab 3 dari novelnya, tapi sebagian dialog yang mrmbuat lama aku skip xD ._

_**NO BASH NO FLAME, aku akan trima jIka itu komentar membangun tapi jika merusak dan membuat hancur Mood maaf, lebih baik klik back! Dan sekali lagi aku tegaskan ini novelnya **_**JOHANNA LINDSEY**_**, dari seri malory! Dan aku hanya memberi sedkit sentuhan sebagai penyesuaiannya juga melakukan pengurangan atau skip adegan yang membuat lama atau tidak terlalu penting dalam hubungan cintanya, bisa dibilang hanya menekankan sisi asmaranya aja. Lagi, aku bilangin ini bukan karyaku! Bukan karya **_**ECHA CELIA**_**! Jadi mohon jangan membuat rusuh dirumah, ff punya saya atau novel yang ini yang saya jadikan versi Yunjae. Terima kasih untuk pengertiannya.**_

_**REVIEW?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Say You Love Me.

Cast : Member DBSK and other.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : M disesuaikan.

Lenght : Chapter 2.

_**Warning : A gender bender or Genderswitch! Dont like dont read. No Bash, No Flame!.**_

_Ini bukan ff karya aku, karna ini adalah novelnya Johanna Lindsey, aku Cuma membuat versi yunjaenya dan meremake sedikit dibeberapa bagian, yang seharusnya menjadi Hstorical Romance dibikin versi modernnya. Dan terdapat pengurangan beberapa scene dan dialog dari novel asli, ada penambahan dan juga penyesuaian yang terjadi. Intinya... ini bukan KARYA ku. Well ini request dari temen ku. Semoga bisa dinikmati._

_Check it..._

"2,3 milliar won."

Jaejoong tidak percaya penawaran atas dirinya akan sampai setinggi itu. Tapi, mengetahui bahwa ia dihargai setinggi itu tetap tidak membuat hatinya terasa lebih baik. Bahkan, ia tetap tidak bisa merasa senang, sekalipun jumlah itu pasti akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah utang samchonnya untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Tidak, ia terlalu takut untuk merasa senang.

Pria itu terlihat kejam. Itu adalah satu kata yang terus terngiang didalam pikirannya. Ia sendiri tidak yakin kenapa. Mungkin karna seringaian tipis yang tampak diwajah pria itu? Atau mungkin karna kilat terang yang tampak dimata pria itu? Apa karna perasaan yang merinding yang menjalari punggungnya ketika pertama kali bertatapan dengan pria itu?

Tebakan Jaejoong, pria itu berusia sekitar awal tiga puluhan, dengan rambut hitam dan wajah tegas khas golongan orang berkelas atas. Pria itu tidak jelek, bahkan jauh dari itu, pria itu tampan. Tapi, kekejaman yang tampak diwajah pria itu telah mengganggu ketampanannya. Dan Jaejoong berharap pria tua renta yang tadi memulai penawaran, bahkan dengan kerlingan menjijikkan yang diarahkan pria tua itu padanya, akan terus mengalahkan angka pria bertampang kejam itu.

Dan Tuhan tolonglah dirinya, sekarang ini hanya tinggal tersisa mereka berdua sebaga penawar tertinggi. Beberapa pria lain yang pada awalnya ikut serta meramaikan acara lelang ini, langsung menghentikan tawaran mereka setelah melihat tatapan tajam yang diarahkan pada mereka oleh si pria bertampang kejam, tatapan tajam diarahkan padanya, atau pada pria tua itu sudah terlalu mabuk untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya.

"2,5 miliar won!"

Kemudian Jaejoong mendengar suara baru yang menyampaikan penawaran itu, diikuti oleh teriakan pria lain.

"Untuk apa kau membutuhkan wanita simpanan, Jung? Aku dengar kau memiliki barisan wanita yang bisa diajak untuk dibawa ketempat tidurmu." Komentar yang llain yang menimbulkan gelak tawa dan membuat keadaan menjadi riuh.

"Oh tapi mereka semua orang terhormat, mungkin dia ingin mencari yang berbeda!" komentar ini adalah hinaan bagi Jaejoong. Tapi dia tahu pasti bagaimana dirinya sekarang, dan berusaha tidak menanggapi hal itu. Tadinya Jaejoong juga seseorang yang terhormat dan dikalangan atas sebelum dia masuk kesini dan memutuskan segalanya.

Jaejoong masih berusaha mencari dari mana penawaran baru itu berasal. Suaranya terdengar dari arah ambang pintu, tapi dimana tepatnya posisi pria itu sulit untuk dipastikannya, dengan begitu banyaknya keriuhan yang terjadi diruangan ini. Dan mengingat banyaknya pintu. Tapi, tampaknya pria bertampang kejam itu tahu dari mana tawaran yang baru itu berasal. Karena sekarang pria itu memelototkan matanya kearah ambang pintu. Tapi sekali lagi Jaejoong tidak bisa memastikan siapa yang telah memancing tatapan membunuh seperti itu.

"Apakah aku mendengar 2,5 miliar won lebih?" teriak Jungmo.

Sunyi, dan tiba-tiba Jaejoong menyadari sejak tadi penawaran selalu naik 50 juta won, kecuali penawaran yang dilakukan oleh si pria yang dipanggil Jung itu. Penawaran pertama yang menaikkan harga hingga 200 juta won. Apakah itu indikasi bahwa pria itu serius? Atau terlalu kaya untuk peduli dengan jumlah uang yang dikeluarkannya? Atau terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Apakah aku mendengar 2,5 miliar won lebih?" ulang Jungmo, sedikit lebih keras, sehingga bisa didengar kesegala penjuru ruang judi.

Jaejoong tetap menatap pria bertampang kejam itu. Urat leher pria itu menonjol karena menahan amarah. Kemudian, dengan mengejutkan pria itu bergegas keluar dari ruangan menjatuhkan sebuah kursi diperjalanan menuju pintu, dan mendorong siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah pimilik pelacuran ini, untuk melihat reaksi dan kekecewaan Jungmo telah menegaskan dugaannya. Kepergian pria bertampang kejam itu berarti mengakhiri lelang atas dirinya.

"Kalau begitu 2,5 miliar won, satu..." hanya ada jeda sebentar sebelum Jungmo menambahkan .

"Dua.." jeda lagi, hanya sepersekian detik.

"Baiklah terjual pada Mr. Jung. Dan jika anda bersedia untuk ikut ke kantorku diujung lorong. Kita bisa menyelesaikan bisnis ini disana." Ujar Jungmo, kemudian dengan cepat mengangkat Jaejoong turun dari meja.

Jaejoong merasa bersyukur karna pelelangan itu akhirnya selesai. Tapi, ia belum bisa sepenuhnya merasa lega, karena ia tidak tahu siapa pria yang membelinya dan hal itu membuatnya tetap merasa gelisah saat memikirkan nya. Astaga, pria itu bisa saja sama seperti pria bertampang kejam tadi, apalagi mendengar komentar sebelumnya tentang pria itu dan barisan wanita yang bisa berada diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik" bisik Jungmo padanya, saat membimbingnya untuk menuju ruang depan.

"Aku benar-benar terkejutdengan harga yang melambung setinggi itu" kemudian Jungmoo tergelakb, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi yang satu ini dipastikan mampu membayrnya semahal apapun, sekarang pergilah kekamarmu dan ambil barang-barangmu, jangan membuang-buang waktu. Datanglah kekantorku, disebelah sana..." Jungmo menunjuk kearah pintu yang terbuka itu diujung lorong dan mendorong Jaejoong menuju ketangga.

Satu langkah sebelum memasuki ambang pintu yang terbuka Jaejoong berhenti, ia sudah mengemasi barang bawaannya yang sedikit. Rasa penasarannya untuk melihat siapa yang bersedia membayar sangat mahal untuk membelinya seketika itu juga digantikan dengan rasa takut. Perjanjian itu sudah disepakati dan ia harus menghormatinya atau berhadapan dengan ancaman Jungmo.

"Saya yakin anda akan mendapati bahwa pembelian yang anda lakukan sangat bagus" ujar Jungmo, sambil melangkah mundur kepintu kantornya, kemudian menyadari Jaejoong berada disana. Jungmo menariknya masuk kedalam ruangan.  
"Oh dan ini dia sudah datang, jadi, aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kalian semua." Jungmo keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan mereka.

Jaejoong hampir memejamkn matanya, tidak siap untuk menghadapi masa depannya. Tapi, sisi lain dirinya, meskipun hanya sebagian kecil menolak untuk menjadi orang pengecut. Ia menatap kesekeliling ruangan itu. Dan seketika itu juga ia merasa kelegaan besar. Ia masih belum tahu siapa yang telah membelinya, karena yang ada dikantor Jungmo bukan satu, melainkan tiga orang pria. Tapi ketiganya sungguh mengagumkan dengan wajah yang sangat tampan.

Jaejoong memperhatikan satu persatu pria itu. Pria yang paling tinggi dan yang terlihat paling muda itu sangat tampan dengan wajah innocentnya, dan memikat siapa saja dengan senyuman manisnya. Lalu pria kedua, terlihat sangat menggoda dan tak kalah tampan dari pria yang pertama. Jaejoong memaksakan matanya beralih kepria ketiga yang sedang berdiri didepannya, pria itu tersenyum padanya. Jaejoong merasakan perutnya menggelitik-untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupnya. Sungguh perasaan aneh. Dan tiba-tiba saja ruangan itu terasa terlalu hangat

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau letakkan dulu itu..." ujar pria itu padanya, sambil menatap kearah tas kecilnya.

"Dan bergegaslah Changmin. Dan jemput siapapun yang menjadi tujuanmu datang kesini" ucapnya lagi.

"Astag kita semua lupa tentang wanita yang menjadi tujuannya datang kesini" seru pria yang berjidat lebar.

"Iya, bergegaslah Jung . ternyata malam ini berlanjut debgab sangat menarik, dan masih belum selesai" timpalnya lagi.

"Sial aku sendiri sampai melupakan Youngie," aku Changmin, sambil tersenyum malu.

"Tapi aku tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menjemputnya... Jika aku bisa menemukannya" timpal Changmin lagi.

Jaejoong mengamati pria yang termuda itu keluar dari ruangan. Jadi, akhirnya harapannya terkabul. Pria itu baru saja dipanggil Jung, dan pria yang sudah membayar tinggi untuk menjadikannya sebagai wanita simpanannya juga dipanggil Jung.

"Kim Jaejoong" ujarnya setelah akhirnya menyadari bahwa pria berambut brunette itu menanyakan namanya setelah pria itu menyarankan agar ia meletakkan tasnya.

Sekarang Jaejoong merona karna tiba-tiba bercetus seperti itu. Dan ia masih belum meletakkan tasnya, tidak menyadari bahwa ia masih memegangnya. Sampai pria tampan berambut brunette itu maju menghampirinya dan mengambil tas tersebut dari tangannya.

"Namaku Yunho, dan senang berkenalan denganmu Jaejoong, kau bisa yakin akan itu," ujar Yunho padanya

"Tapi kita terpaksa harus menunggur sebentar, sementara pemuda tadi menyelesaikan urusan yang membawa kami kesini. Jadi, mungkin kau ingin duduk sambil menunggu?" Yunho menunjuk kekursi yang ada disamping meja kerja Jungmo.

Yunho tidak saja tampan, tapi baik hati. Coba bayangkan itu. Tapi tetap saja, ada sesuatu dalam diri Yunho yang mengganggu Jaejoong. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, ketika Yunho berada begitu dekat dengannya dan menyentuh jari-jarinya, saat mengambil tas dari tangannya untuk diletakkan dilantai.

"Aku kenal seseorang yang juga memiliki anak bernama Kim Jaejoong," ujar Yoochun yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Pria yang cukup baik, tapi aku dengar nasibnya berakhir tragis. Tentu saja, kau tidak mungkin Kim Jaejoong dari keluarga yang itu" Yoochun tergelak.

Untung saja, Yoochun menyatakannya tidak dalam bentuk pertanyaan, hanya sekedar menyatakan pendapatnya. Jadi Jaejoong tidak harus berbohong. Tapi, saat tadi Yoochun menyinggung appanya, ia sempat merasa ngeri.

Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, sehingga memberikan nama aslinya? Jelas sekali, tadi ia tidak berpikir, dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk meralatnya.

"Dia bukanlah orang yang kau maksud atau mempunyai hubungan dengan orang yang kau kenal Yoochun, kenapa kau harus menyinggungnya?" ujar Yunho ketus.

Yoochun hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Itu adalah kisah yang menarik, dan namanya mengingatkanku akan hal itu, omong-omong, apakah kau melihat wajah Seunghyun saat tadi berjalan melewati kita?" tanya Yoochun pada Yunho.

"Aku tidak mungkin melewatkannya, Chun" sahut Yunho.

"Kau tidak berpikir akan mendapatkan masalah dari dia, kan?"

"Pria itu terlalu pengecut. Aku berharap dia mencari masalah denganku. Justru itulah yang ku inginkan, aku akan memiliki alasan untuk mengepel lantai dengan darah pria itu lagi. Tapi, pria seperti itu hanya bisa menganiaya orang yang tak bisa melawannya" jelas Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong gemetar dengan amarah yang terpancar darinya. Jaejoong tidak yakin, tapi dia pikir mereka membicarakan pria bertampang kejam yang sempat menawarnya cukup tinggi dan pergi dalam keadaan marah.

Jaejoong duduk dikursi yang tadi ditawarkan Yunho, namun karna pergerakkannya membuat kedua pasang mata melirik kearahnya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, silahkan lanjutkan percakapan kalian" ujar Jaejoong.

Yoochun mengerjap kearahnya. Mata Yunho menyipit kearah. Dan seketika itu juga Jaejoong menyadari ia melakukan kesalahan, karna menyela perbincangan mereka.

"Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Tidak, maaf jika kami membuat kau tidak nyaman" jawab Yunho kemudian menatap Yoochun yang tergelak.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin, kau tidak mau aku berutang seumur hidup padamu, Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin mencoba mengungkit pembahasan tentang ia yang ingin berutang untuk memiliki Jaejoong yang tadi dilelang.

"Mulai serakah eoh? Aku yakin sekali kita sudah menuntaskan pembahasan topik itu," jawab Yunho.

"Itu kan sebelum berakhir kau membawa pulang hadiahnya hyung," ujar Changmin sambil menyeringai jahil.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan dan tidak peduli. Sekarang ia mulai merasa gugup lagi, karna mereka sedang dalam perjalanan, menurut dugaannya, menuju kerumah barunya. Terlalu cepat untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai wanita simpanan... Dan Jaejoong gemetar tidak sanggup meneruskan pikirannya.

Mereka berada disebuah mobil limosin yang mewah, yang sepertinya milik Yunho, dan melaju dengan cukup cepat. Sekarang mereka berlima didalamnya, berenam dengan sang supir. Changmin kembali kekantor Jungmo tadi merangkul seorang gadis berpakaian pelayan, gadis itu diperkenalkan sebagai Youngie. Dan dalam sekejap nampak sangat jelas jika gadis itu sangat menyukai Jung Changmi. Gadis itu tidak bisa melepaskan mata dan tangannya dari Changmin. Bahkan kini didalam mobil, gadis itu duduk dengan menggandeng lengan Changmin.

Saat para pria didalam mobil terus saja saling mengejek tentang harga dan utang seumur hidup. Jaejoong pun tidak peduli, tapi sedikit berpikir tentang utang dan orang yang membelinya yang ia pikir adalah Changmin. Bagaimana Changmin bisa membelinya dan berutang banyak, padahal Changmin terlihat sangat muda dan pria muda masih bergantung pada orang tua.

Changmin pasti sangat kaya raya pikirnya, dan tidak buruk untuk Jaejoong bersama dengan Changmin sebagai wanita simpanan. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak peduli dengan gadis yang sedang bersama Changmin sekarang. Yang ia pikir hanyalah ia sebagai wanita simpanan Changmin dan tak berhak mencampuri kehidupan pria itu.

Saat mobil berhenti, Changmin dan Youngie turun. Tidak ada penjelasan yang diberikan pada Jaejoong untuk mengikuti pria yang sudah membelinya itu. Ia sedikit bingung, tapi Changmin kembali beberapa menit kemudian dan tanpa Youngie yang bergelayut padanya. Changmin hanya mengantarkan Youngie kerumah yang ada dikawasan gang sempit itu.

Mobil melaju lagi dan baru 15 menit kemudian berhenti sekali lagi. Jaejoong tidak mengenal kota seoul, tidak pernah sebelum Jaehee membawanya kemarin. Tapi pada saat melihat kejendela mobil, ia melihat lingkungan yang sangat bagus, sebuah mansion mewah.

Seharusnya Jaejoong tidak terkejut, apalagi dengan jumlah uang dari selembar cek yang berpindah tangan malam ini. Tapi, sepertinya ia keliru jika berpikir kesiniah ia akan dibawa. Karna sekarang Yunho yang turun dari mobil bukan Changmin. Pasti Yunho yang tinggal dimansion ini dan ia berpikir Yunho dan Yoochun akan diantara terlebih dahulu sebelum ia dan Changmin pergi ketempat tujuan mereka.

Tapi, sekali lagi dugaan Jaejoong keliru. Karna Yunho kemudian berbalik dan menengok kedalam mobil sembari mengulurkan tangan pada Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong terlalu terkejut menerima uluran tangan Yunho tanpa memikirkannya, dan dituntun keluar dari mobil.

"Kenapa kau yang menemaniku bukan Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong bingung dan sama bingungnya dengan Yunho yang menunduk sedikit berpikir.

"Kau tidak akan tinggal lama disini, hanya untuk malam ini dan aku akan membuat rencana lain besok." Sahut Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan wajahnya seketika itu juga merona. Karna kini ia sudah mengerti. Changmin yang masih berusia sangat muda pasti masih tinggal dengan orang tuanya. Jadi, tentu saja Changmin tidak bisa membawanya pulang. Yunho pasti menawarkan tempat bermalam, dan itu adalah hal yang bagus. Semoga saja Yunho tidak memiliki seseorang disini, yang harus dijelaskan tentang kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

***TBC**

_Maaf dan jujur aku badmood nlis lnjutn ini novel karna takutnya ada yang ngeflame tanpa tahu warning diatas dan disclaimer kalau ff yang aka novel aku buat yunjae vers ini punya sapa. sekali lagi ya, ini bukan karya ku tapi karya Johanna Lindsey, dan aku cuma mengurangi menambahkan juga menyesuaikan untuk yunjae versionnya. kalau ga suka klik back teratur aja, jgan buat kekacauan dirumah ku! _

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana saja...

Balas review non Log-In :

Mela : ga tau jga -plaak- hehehe, ini lanjut xD

uknowken : semoga saja /slaaap/ lanjut.

yunkissjae : iya deh, gua syang sma lu jga... mksih supportnya cyn... yunjae g ada minjae"an, hahaha.

Guest : next ini XD

wawa : lanjut, judul novel sama kayak judul yang ini, Say You Love Me.

ajid yunjae : udah dihawab dichap ini kan, hohoho

kkimnana : dari novel emang begini dan karna kemalasan aku brpikir untuk mengganti kata sehari" jadi ya begini. maaf kalau susah dipahami.

**Spesial Thank, Always yang udah kasih review dichap sebelumnya. Makasih dukungannya yaa...**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Say You Love Me.

Cast : Member DBSK and other.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : M disesuaikan.

Lenght : Chapter 3.

_**Warning : A Gender Bender or Genderswitch FF, Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash, No Flame!**_

_Ini bukan ff karya aku, karna ini adalah novelnya Johanna Lindsey, aku cuma membuat versi yunjaenya dan meremake sedikit dibeberapa bagian, yang seharusnya menjadi Historical Romance dibikin versi modernnya. Dan terdapat pengurangan beberapa scene dan dialog dari novel asli, ada penambahan dan juga penyesuaianyang terjadi. Intinya... inibukanKARYA ku. Well ini request dari temenku. Semoga bisa dinikmati._

_Check it..._

Seharusnya Yunho tahu bahwa teman-temannya yang kurang ajar tidak akan membiarkan masalah itu berlalu tanpa dibahas. Begitu ia masuk kembali kedalam mobil, Changmin langsung menyeringai penuh arti.

"Aku tidak bisa memercainya. Kau masih akan ikut kepesta? Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan mau!" ujar Changmin.

"Dan kenapa aku tidak ikut?" tanya Yunho sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Gadis itu tidak akan pergi kemanapun, dan sepupu kita Eunji, secara pribadi meminta kita untuk datang, dan kita berdua sudah setuju untuk menghadirinya, kau tahu kan, mana yang lebih penting?" timpal Yunho dengan pertanyaan yang seolah membuat Changmin harus berpikir.

"Itulah maksudku," dengus Changmin.

"Setidaknya aku tahu apa yang lebih penting, apalagi ada sejumlah rumor yang mengatakan bahwa pesta itu akan menjadi pesta besar. Mungkin Eunji tidak akan melihat kita berada diantara kerumunan yang penuh sesak" Jelas Changmin yang mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Tidak peduli Eunji melihat kedatangan kita atau tidak, tapi kita sudah setuju untuk datang, dan kita berkewajiban untuk memenuhi janji yang sudah kita buat. Yoochun, coba kau jelaskan apa pentingnya sebuah kewajiban kepada bocah tak bertanggung jawab ini!" ucap Yunho.

"Aku?" Yoochun tergelak.

"Sayangnya aku pun melihatnya dari cara pandang yang sama dengan Changmin, bro. Aku rasa aku tidak akan sanggup meninggalkan wanita simpanan yang baru saja ku miliki, hanya demi menghadiri pesta yang tidak akan jauh berbeda dari pada pesta lain yang pernah aku hadiri sebelumnya, nah jika pamanmu akan hadir disana , atau sepupumu yang cantik, Yoomi juga ikut serta, tentu akan lain ceritanya. Kedua pamanmu selalu tahu bagaimana cara menceriakan suasana yang membosankan, dan Yoomi belum resmi menikah dengan orang Amerika itu, jadi dalam kamusku, dia masih lajang." Ujar Yoochun memberi penjelasan pendapatnya.

"Lagi pula Yoochun hyung, appaku sangat membenci pesta, dan hanya bersedia diseret kesana jika didesak istrinya, sama seperti Jinwoon samchon. Aku sangat tahu apa yang mereka berdua rasakan. Aku pun merasa seperti diseret ke pesta yang satu ini, sungguh," ujar Changmin polos.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak menyeretmu Changmin, aku hanya menegaskan kewajibanmu. Seharusnya sejak awal kau tidak perlu menyetujui permintaan Eunji," sahut Yunho.

"Tidak bisa!" Jawab Changmin.

"Memangnya kapan kau pernah melihatku berkata tidak pada wanita? Wanita manapun, aku tidak tahan jika harus membuat mereka kecewa. Dan yang pasti aku tidak akan mengecewakan wanita cantik seperti yang baru saja kau tinggalkan dirumahmu." Timpal Changmin lagi.

"Jika memang wanita itu ingin ditinggalkan sendiri, Changmin, maka aku tidak bisa dikatakan mengecewakannya," sahut Yunho.

"Ditinggalkan sendirian?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Kau sulit untuk memercayainya?" tanya Yunho balik.

"Wanita bersedia melakukan segala cara, bahkan berkelahi hanya untuk bisa berada diatas tempat tidurmu hyung, bukan untuk meninggalkannya. Aku sudah pernah menyaksikannya sendiri..."

"Dan terkadang wanita tidak mau diganggu, untuk satu dan lain hal, dan itulah kesan yang aku dapat dari sikap gadis ini, dia terlihat lelah. Aku sudah memiliki rencana lain untuknya, sehingga ada baiknya dia beristirahat sekarang. Lagi pula Changmin, aku tidak datang ketempat itu untuk mencari gadis yang bisa ku tiduri, jadi aku cukup sabar untuk menunda melakukannya. Sejak awal, aku memang tidak menginginkan wanita simpanan atau selingkuhan, tapi karena sekarang aku memilikinya, aku akan memilih untuk menemuinya diwaktu yang tepat, jika semua itu sama saja untukmu," sela Yunho dan mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya tentang Jaejoong.

"Kau mengeluarkan uang yang banyak hanya untuk sesuatu yang tak kau inginkan," komentar Yoochun.

"Tepat sekali" ujar Changmin dan tergelak.

Yunho menggerutu menanggapinya.

"Kalian tahu kenapa aku melakukannya?" tanya Yunho serius.

"Tentu saja kami tahu Yun, dan kami menghormati karnanya, sungguh! Aku sendiri tidak mungkin bisa bersikap terhormat seperti itu, tapi setidaknya salah satu dari kita masih bisa menunjukkannya," jawab Yoochun.

"Benar, mencegah si brengsek Seunghyun menganiaya wanita lain lagi, menurutku sungguh perbuatan yang sangat terpuji," sambung Changmin dengan pujiannya yang membuat Yunho merona.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah menggodaku karna telah meninggalkan gadis itu!" tegas Yunho.

"Haruskah?" tanya Changmin seraya menyeringai, dan Yunho memelototkan matanya pada Changmin yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil sembari bersiul santai.

.

.

.

Biasanya Yunho bisa menikmati pesta, tapi kali ini tidak. Bahkan dua mantan kekasihnya yang mengajaknya bersenang-senang ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Pikirannya melayang kepada Jaejoong yang ditinggalkan dirumahnya.

Apa lagi Yunho masih belum bisa percaya bahwa sekarang ia memiliki wanita simpanan. Ia baru pernah mencoba sekali untuk memiliki wanita yang hidupnya ia biayai sebagai balasan atas pelayanan yang diberikan wanita itu padanya, tapi semua itu ternyata menjadi bencana untuknya.

Nama wanita itu adalah Go Ahra. Ahra adalah seorang janda dari keluarga baik-baik, yang tidak bisa melepas cara hidup mewah yang sudah dijalaninya sejak lahir. Yunho terpaksa membayar utang-utang Ahra, merenovasi rumah yang diwarisi wanita itu, dan mengikuti selera hidup Ahra yang sangat tinggi. Dan parahnya setelah semua yang dilakukannya, Ahra lebih sering menolak melayaninya yang sudah menjadi haknya. Dan selama enam bulan hubungan mereka, Ahra tahu persis bahwa Yunho tidak tertarik dengan pernikahan, tapi wanita itu tetap saja berusaha menyeretnya kedepan altar.

Bahkan wanita itu mengaku tengah mengandung anaknya pada ayahnya, hal itu membuat Yunho murka, apa lagi hal yang dikatakan Ahra tidak benar. Yunho benci dibohongi.

Sejujurnya Yunho merasa khawatir jika Jaejoong seperti Ahra. Kim Jaejoong bukanlah wanita kelas atas, meskipun aksen bicara dan tingkahnya seperti wanita kelas atas. Tapi, Yunho merasa sedikit yakin jika Jaejoong akan menerima apapun yang akan diberikannya, bukan menuntut macam-macam darinya.

Yunho sangat sulit untuk kembali menikmati suasana pesta. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya, dan mungkin saja menghabiskan malam dengan Jaejoong akan lebih menyenangkan seperti kata-kata Yoochun dan Changmin. Tapi tentu hal itu tidak akan dilakukannya dimansion kediamannya, mengingat jika ayahnya pulang kesana akan banyak laporan tentang prilakunya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggosok matanya yang masih mengantuk, saat ia mendengar ocehan-ocehan dari luar kamarnya. Ia diam, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur yang ditempatinya. Jaejoong mendongak menatap depan pintu kamarnya yang dimasuki wanita tua pengurus mansion ini.

Beberapa pertanyaan dilontarkan wanita tua ini tadi malam padanya. Semacam intrograsi yang dilakukan orang tua ketika anak prianya membawa wanita kerumah. Dan beruntung Jaejoong mempunyai jawaban yang pas dan tidak mempermalukan dirinya, meski harus sedikit berbohong.

"Mobil sudah siap dan tuan muda sudah menunggu," ujarnya, Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk mengantarkan teh dan sarapan segera kesini," ucapnya lagi, dan diangguki Jaejoong yang langsung menuju kamar mandi diruang kamar ini.

Setelah selesai mandi, Jaejoong meminum teh yang dibawakan pelayan tadi. Ia berpikir untuk meninggalkan gaun mereh mencolok yang diberikan Hyuna itu, tapi dengan segera ia menggeleng. Ia mungkin menganggap gaun itu sangat jelek, tapi nampaknya kaum pria tidak beranggapan begitu. Dan ia masih memerlukan gaun itu untuk menggoda kekasihnya.

Jaejoong segera pergi keruang depan, ia menemukan Yunho yang sudah menunggu disana, bukannya Changmin. Dan pria itu sedang menepuk-nepuk pahanya dengan sikap tidak sabar. Yunho terlihat berbeda dengan baju casualnya, dan hal itu lebih menambah ketampanan pria itu.

Sebenarnya, cahaya terang diruang depan semakin mempertegas betapa tampannya Yunho dari segala sudut. Mulai dari fisiknya yang tinggi dan berotot, hingga ke wajahnya yang terpahat dengan sempurna dan mata musang Yunho yang memberikan kesan yang sulit ditangkap dalam tatapannya.

Awalnya Jaejoong menduga 'tuan muda sudah menunggu' merujuk pada Changmin yang datang untuk menjemputnya, tapi pria itu tidak terlihat dimanapun. Dan ia baru teringat jika ini adalah mansion Yunho, jadi mungkin Changmin sedang menunggunya disuatu tempat.

"Jadi, kau tidur dengan nyenyak?" tanya Yunho padanya, ketika ia didepan pria itu, entah kenapa nada suara Yunho terdengar menantang, seolah pria itu tidak yakin hal itu terjadi.

"Iya, sangat nyenyak." Jaejoong terkejut karena itu memang benar, tapi saat sekarang ia memikirkan lagi, tadi malam ia pasti langsung jatuh tertidur begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Tapi, karena rasa takut dan cemas yang dialaminya sepanjang hari memang telah membuatnya sangat kelelahan.

"Aku yakin, ini untukmu!" Jaejoong tidak melihat sebuah tas bekal kecil yang didalamnya ada topless yang dengan canggung dipegang oleh Yunho. Ia mengangguk, berharap wanita tua pengurus rumah itu tidak berbicara macam-macam dengan Yunho.

"Dan aku juga mendapatkan pujian atas perbuatan baik, yang tidak ingat pernah ku lakukan?" ucap Yunho dengan nada pertanyaan yang membuat wajah Jaejoong merona karena tepergok melakukan kebohongan.

"Aku minta maaf, tadi malam pengurus rumahmu memberondongku dengan pertanyaan, dan aku yakin kau tidak mau dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya tentang aku," jelas Jaejoong.

"Memang benar, dan semua itu juga bukan urusannya, kau benar-benar bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?" Jaejoong terkejut mendengar Yunho mengajukan pertanyaan itu lagi dan masih dengan nada yang menyiratkan bahwa pria itu menganggapnya mustahil ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Iya sepertinya aku sangat kelelahan, kemarin adalah hari yang melelahkan" ujar Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" Keraguan lagi, yang mustahil untuk disalah artikan, tapi kemudian Yunho tersenyum.

"Semoga hari ini akan terasa lebih baik, bisa kita pergi sekarang?" Yunho memberi isyarat kearah pintu utama mansion.

Jaejoong menghela napas dan mengangguk. Yunho bersikap sangat aneh tapi itu bukan urusannya. Mungkin sebenarnya tidak aneh sama sekali, jika memang Yunho terbiasa bersikap skeptis terhadap semua hal. Ia juga tidak peduli, karena ia ragu akan bertemu lagi dengan Yunho setelah hari ini.

Yunho membimbingnya menuju kesebuah mobil mewah yang sudah menunggu, bukan limosin seperti kemarin malam. Yunho menyentuh tangannya, ia merasakan lagi reaksi yang mengganggu itu. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya bingung, saat Yunho ikut masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk disampingnya. Tapi, mobil itu juga kosong, selain sang sopir yang berada didepan.

Jaejoong tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk bertanya.

"Apakah kita akan menjemput temanmu Changmin?"

"Changmin?" tanya balik Yunho saat mobil sudah mulai berjalan.

Kebingungan Yunho membuat Jaejoong jengkel, karena membuat kebingungannya sendiri semakin besar, tapi ia berhasil mengulanginya dengan lebih tenang.

"Iya, Changmin. Apakah kita akan menjemputnya pagi ini?" ulang Jaejoong.

"Untuk apa?" balas Yunho.

"Kita sama sekali tidak membutuhkan kehadiran Changmin untuk pergi ke Busan," sambung Yunho lagi, kemudian tersenyum.

"Lagi pula, sekarang adalah kesempatan yang sempurna untuk kita bisa saling mengenal dengan lebih baik, dan aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama seperti apa rasamu." timpal Yunho.

Sebelum Jaejoong menyadari apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh Yunho, Jaejoong sudah ditarik keatas pangkuan pria itu. Tapi, ia bukanlah jenis orang yang lambat dalam bereaksi. Sebelum Yunho mendekatkan bibir ke bibirnya, ia menampar pria itu. Setelah itu, Yunho menatapnya seolah ia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dan ia pun menatap Yunho dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Kemudian Yunho mengembalikannya ke sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus meminta maaf atau tidak, Kim Jaejoong. Mengingat lubang dalam yang kau buat disakuku semalam, sebagai bayaran atas pelayanan eksklusif yang seharusnya kau berikan padaku, dan aku yakin aku pantas mendapatkan penjelasan. Atau kau memiliki kesan yang salah bahwa aku seperti sebagian orang yang kerap datang ketempat Jungmo untuk bisa berhubungan dengan cara yang kasar? Aku bisa meyakinkan jika aku bukanlah termasuk jenis yang seperti itu." Jelas Yunho.

Mulut Jaejoong menganga lebar, dan disaat yang bersamaan pipinya merah padam. Yunho-lah yang telah membelinya. Bukan Changmin. Dan ia telah memulai hubungan mereka dengan menampar Yunho.

"Aku... Aku bisa menjelaskannya?" ujar Jaejoong, merasa perutnya sedikit bergolak.

"Aku harap begitu, sayangku. Karena saat ini aku terpikir untuk menuntut uangku kembali." Sahut Yunho dengan nada yang tegas.

_**- TBC ?**_

_maaf ya mngkn lbh pndek dr kmrin, tpi ini udah 3 bab dan slamat kalian udah mngikuti 8 bab dr novelnya, mski ada banyak pngurangan tp intinya bgitulah /ditabok/ dan dichap ini banyak pngurangan yg terjadi /slaap/._

EYD ga braturan, Typo dimana"... dan jika tidak mngerti bisa ditnyakan lgsng, lwat private message, aku akan jwab sebisa /klo mlnceng dr chap skrg jwabnnya ya chap nnti" aja XD /

_Balas review Non Log-In :_

**Guest** : iya nihe trima kasih tpi bca yg asli gnti cast jd yunjae jg asik :)

**Guest2** : aku usahain akan diselesaiin ini ff, trgntng minat dr pmbaca jg tapi :)

**hana** : hehehe, harus begitu dong, klo ga tbc nnti tngn ku kriting /plaaak/

**ajid yunjae** : iya sperti itulah.

**hi jj91** : baca aja unn dizamin g nyesel klo pnya tante johanna mah XD . Novel lumayan lama sih, kalau di GM ga zamin msh ada, tp di toko buku online ada psti, ini seri Malory family unn, semua seri ada 10 dan menarik smua. /promosi/

**riri **: terima kasih dkungnnya ya, mngkn sih bgitu mrka cma g ska atau apa tp mlah ngflame ujung"nya.

**my yunjaechun** : lanjut !

**Guest3** : next

**yunkissjae** : sbnrnya jae itu dr awal udh ada rsa sma yun kan dy brhrp spya bkan yun yg pria bli dia dr 3 pria itu krna sesuatu yg didalam dadanya brasa beda.

jgn slah cin, yunho lah disini yg sngt brgairah dgn itu, mski dr awal trlhat ga bernafsu tp nnti Yunho g sbar bobol Jaejoong XD

ada disini ada anu"an tp g frontal alias bahasa halus.

**Guest 4** : iya lanjut ini, hmm udh dpt diketahui yunppa, min ga snggup beli, ckup berbahagia dgn youngie aja dia hahahaha.

**dina** : kalau bkan yunho g asik dong XD . lnjut :)

**doki doki** : jae emg org kaya, kan pertama dijelasin klo pamannya si jaehee pnya utg yg bsar, dan disbutin sma chun klo kluarga Kim yg dia knal bernasib tragis, krna ortu'y mninggal dan jae tinggal dirumah imonya yg pmannya bnyak hutang itu /ngerti ga XD/

_**Gimme Review ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Say You Love Me.

Cast : Member DBSK and other.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : M disesuaikan.

Lenght : Chapter 4.

_**Warning : A Gender Bender or Genderswitch FF, Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash, No Flame!**_

_Ini bukan ff karya aku, karna ini adalah novelnya Johanna Lindsey, aku cuma membuat versi yunjaenya dan meremake sedikit dibeberapa bagian, yang seharusnya menjadi Historical Romance dibikin versi modernnya. Dan terdapat pengurangan beberapa scene dan dialog dari novel asli, ada penambahan dan juga penyesuaian__yang terjadi. Intinya... ini__ b__ukan__KARYA ku. Well ini request dari temenku. Semoga bisa dinikmati._

_Check it_

Jaejoong benar-benar merasa tidak enak, Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya karena ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih dengan Yunho yang memelototkan mata padanya. Satu-satunya hal yang jelas dipikirannya saat ini adalah Yunho yang telah membelinya. YUNHO. Pria yang selama ini membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu. Pria yang paling tidak ia harapkan menjadi orang yang telah membelinya.

Dan Ya Tuhan, sekarang ia tahu kenapa ia berharap bukan Yunho-lah orangya. Yunho membuatnya merasa bingung, sehingga ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih jika berada di dekat pria itu.

"Aku menunggumu, Kim Jaejoong!" Ucap Yunho tegas.

Menunggu apa? Menunggu apa? Oh, iya alasan kenapa menampar Yunho. Pikir Jaejoong.

"Kau membuatku terkejut," ujar Jaejoong.

"Terkejut?" tanya Yunho, seolah mengulang perkataan Jaejoong.

"Iya, terkejut. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyerangku seperti itu."

"Menyerangmu?"

Jaejoong meringis mendengr volume suara Yunho. Ia membuat kebodohan lain saat mencoba untuk menjelaskan. Bagaimana cara untuk membuat Yunho mengerti tanpa harus mengakui betapa bodoh dirinya. Kenapa sejak awal ia tidak langsung saja bertanya siapa diantara ketiga orang itu yang membelinya? Seharusnya ia memang bertanya. Sebenarnya, seharusnya ia diberitahukan. Tapi, yang pasti, tidak seharusnya ia membuat dugaan tanpa bukti yang kuat.

"Pilihan kata yang buruk," aku Jaejoong.

"Tapi, aku tidak terbiasa ditarik ke atas pangkuan seorang pria, dan... well, seperti yang tad sudah ku katakan, hal itu membuatku terkejut dan... aku bereaksi tanpa dipikir dulu..." Jaejoong tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya, Yunho masih merengut, dan Jaejoong sudah kehabisan alasan untuk menutupi rasa malunya yang salah sangka akan kepemilikan dirinya. Tidak ada cara lain sekarang, selain ia harus mengungkapkan kebenaran dalam hal ini.

"Baiklah, jika kau memang harus tahu, aku tidak tahu siapa diantara kalian bertiga yang telah membeliku. Aku hanya mendengar Jungmo menyebut nama Mr. Jung dan ketika Changmin dipanggil Mr. Jung..."

"Astaga!" seru Yunho menyela penjelasan Jaejoong.

"Kau pikir sepupuku Changmin yang telah membelimu?" Tanya Yunho yang nampak sangat terkejut,Jaejoong merona seraya mengangguk.

"Bahkan saat kau dibawa ke rumahku?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

"Kau bilang aku hanya tinggal disana sementara, aku pikir mengingat Changmin masih sangat muda, mungkin dia masih tinggal bersama dengan orang tuanya, dan itu sebabnya dia memintamu untuk menampungku semalam, memangnya kau pikir untuk alasan apa aku tadi bertanya apakah kita akan menjemput Changmin paga ini?" Jelas Jaejoong, ia semakin malu saja dengan pengakuan ini.

Setelah mendengar semua itu, Yunho tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, sayang, aku khawatir kau mungkin akan terpesona pada bocah itu. Bukan pertama kalinya hal semacam ini terjadi, Changmin memang memiliki daya tarik yang tinggi, meskipun usianya masih sangat muda." Ujar Yunho yang mengutarakan perasaan khawatirnya akan sesuatu.

"Iya, Changmin memang memiliki ketampanan yang luar biasa," ujar Jaejoong sependapat, tapi kemudian ia berharap tidak pernah mengeluarkan komentar tadi, karena senyuman Yunho seketika itu juga lenyap.

"Aku rasa sekarang kau merasa kecewa barena kau justru harus terika padaku?" Ucap Yunho berkomentar yang merujuk pada sebuah pertanyaan.

Sungguh membuat Jaejoong gelisah mendengar Yunho berkata seperti itu. Sejujurnya, kebenaran sudah dapat terbaca jelas diwajah Jaejoong, Sebelum ia menggeleng dan berusaha meyakinkan Yunho.

"Tidak, tentu saja tdak," sahut Jaejoong pada kata terakhir Yunho tadi.

Seketika itu juga, tampak jelas melalui ekspresi wajah Yunho bahwa pria itu tidak memercayainya, tapi ia tidak mau membuat situasi bertambah rumit dengan mencoba untuk menjelaskan. Changmin memang membuatnya terpesona oleh wajah yang tampan, tapi Jung yang satu ini, membangkitkan sesuatu didalam dirinya, yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. Dengan Changmin, ia menduga segalanya akan terasa lebih mudah. Tapi, dengan pria yang satu ini, ia tidak yakin akan ada satu hal pun yang terasa mudah. Jadi, tentu saja ia lebih memilih Changmin, karena hubungan yang akan dijalinkan dengan Changmin tidak akan terlalu rumit menurutnya.

Saat Yunho tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya terus menatapnya dengan ekspresi ragu, meskipun tahu tidak seharusnya ia bersikap begitu, tapi sikap Jaejoong berubah menjadi defensif dan berkata dengan ketus.

"Aku bisa meyakinkanmu, Jung Yunho, bahwa aku lebih memilihmu dari pada dua pria lain yang juga melakukan penawaran. Bagaimanapun juga, aku menyadari pilihanku tidaklah penting, setidaknya untuk jenis transaksi semacam itu. Aku tidak dimintai pendapat, jika kau ingin tahu. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan dalam kesepakatan yang sudah ku buat. Atau apakah kau ingin aku memilih?"

Dengan Jaejoong berkata seperti itu dan membalikkan keadaan membuat Yunho tersenyum, meskipun tidak banyak mengubah ekspresi pria itu.

"Pendapat yang bagus, sayangku. Mungkin, sebaiknya kita memulainya lagi. Kesinilah, dan aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu melupakan bahwa bukan Changmin yang duduk disini. Dan kau juga bisa berusaha untuk membuatku percaya bahwa kau sudah melupakannya." Yunho menepuk bagian pahanya, memberi isyarat utuk Jaejoong duduk diatas pangkuannya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sekilas, ia tidak mungkin menolak apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi, perutnya sudah mulai bergolak oleh perasaan aneh itu, dan ketika ia benar-benar berpindah duduk dalam pangkuan Yunho, ia nyaris terkesiap karena perasaan aneh itu semakin kuat.

"Jauh lebih baik," ujar Yunho saat Jaejoong sudah berada dalam pangkuannya.

Jaejoong yakin sekali jika pipinya saat ini sudah terbakar, saat menanti ciuman Yunho. Tapi, Yunho tidak menciumnya, Yunho mengubah posisi duduknya kesana dan kesini, mencari posisi yang nyaman, kemudian lengan Yunho melingkari tubuhnya, dan ia mendengar Yunho menghela napas.

"Kau bisa rileks, Babyboo," ujar Yunho padanya, dengan suara yang entah kenapa terdengar senang dan panggilan baru untuknya.

"Letakkan kepalamu dimanapun yang kau mau. Aku akan mulai membiasakan diri memelukmu seperti ini beberapa saat." Ucap Yunho lagi, dan ia sungguh tidak mempedulikan sopir yang ada dibangku kemudi.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menduganya, tapi ketegangan yang ia rasa sedikit berkurang setelah mendengarnya.

"Apakah aku tidak terlalu berat?" Tanya Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho tergelak.

"Sama sekali tidak," sahut Yunho.

Mobil terus melaju membelah jalanan yang mereka lalui untuk menuju ke Busan. Pada saat mereka sudah berada dijalanan yang cukup sepi, Jaejoong sudah merasa cukup santai untuk pada akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya didada Yunho. Salah satu tangan Yunho berada dikepala Jaejoong, ibu jari Yunho membelai lembut pipinya, dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aroma tubuh Yunho sangat menyenangkan, bersih dan harum dan Jaejoong menyukainya.

"Seberapa jauh perjalanan menuju Busan?" Jaejoong terpikir menanyakan setelah beberapa saat.

"Mungkin setelah jam makan siang nanti, dan kita akan mampir untuk makan siang sebelumnya," sahut Yunho.

"Ada apa di Busan?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku memiliki perusahaan cabang di Busan, dan sekarang waktu untuk kunjungan rutin, aku juga memiliki sebuah apartemen disana, dan kau pasti akan cukup nyaman tinggal disana sekitar satu sampai dua minggu sampai aku bisa mengatur rumah atau apartemen di Seoul."

"Aku yakin apartemen itu sudah cukup."

Ucapan Jaejoong tadi menutup obrolan mereka, kebisuan terjadi selama satu jam berikutnya. Jaejoong merasa hangat, nyaman dan nyaris tertidur ketika ia mendengar panggilan Yunho.

"Jaejoong?"

"Hmm?" gumam Jaejoong menjawab panggilan pria itu.

"Kenapa kau menjual dirimu?" Tanya Yunho sedikit penasaran alasan penjualan diri yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara..." mulai Jaejoong, tapi seketika itu juga ia terdiam, menyadari bahwa ia sangat santai dan melonggarkan kewaspadaannya, dan nyaris mengatakan yang sebenarnya tadi. Dengan cepat ia mengoreksi kesalahannya dengan mengatakan.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka tidak membicarakannya, jika tidak masalah untukmu," ucap Jaejoong, ia memutuskan untuk tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu.

Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong sampai matanya bertemu dengan mata Yunho yang sedang menunduk menatapnya.

"Aku akan menerima jawaban itu untuk sekarang, Love, tapi ketika lain kali aku menanyakannya, kau tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama atau menolak menjawabnya," ujar Yunho dengan lembut.

Kemudian Yunho menunduk ke arahnya, dan seketika itupun Jaejoong merasakan belaian lembut bibir Yunho di bibirnya, sama sekali tidak terasa mengancam atau memaksa, hanya sekedar menyentuh. Jaejoong menghela napas lega, Ini sama sekali tidak terasa buruk, sama sekali tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti.

Pernah ada beberapa pria muda yang mendekatinya dulu, tapi tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang berani menciumnya. Dan untuk ukuran ciuman pertama, yang satu ini jelas sangat menyenangkan.

Ibu jari Yunho masih membelai pipinya dengan sangat lembut. Tapi, setelah beberapa saat, jari Yunho bergeser ke ujung mulutnya dan menariknya dengan sangat ringan sampai bibir Jaejoong membuka. Setelah itu, ia merasakan lidah Yunho menyusuri jejak diatas bibirnya, membuatnya membuka lebih lebar, kemudian ke giginya, dan lebih ke dalam lagi.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho sama sekali tidak membuatnya santai. Bahkan, bagian dalam tubuhnya merasa berputar oleh sensasi, tapi saat ciuman Yunho terus berlanjut, ia menyadari bahwa sensasi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, jauh dari itu, hanya saja ia belum pernah merasakan hal semacam itu sebelumnya.

Dengan kalut, Jaejoong mencoba untuk mengingat sebagian nasihat Hyuna_. Jangan pernah berbaring saja, seperti selimut basah. Belai dia setiap kau memiliki kesempatan untuk berduaan saja dengannya. Buat dia berpikir kau menginginkannya, tidak peduli kau memang benar menginginkannya atau tidak_.

Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuat Yunho berpikir ia menginginkan pria itu. Tapi, membelai Yunho tidak sulit untuk dilakukan-jika ia bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari apa yang saat ini sedang dirasakannya dan memfokuskannya pada apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke pipi Yunho dan merentangkan jari-jarinya dirambut pria itu. Rasanya lembut dan sejuk, jika dibandingkan dengan panas yang dirasakannya dari mulut Yunho. Bagian itu telah menciptakan keajaiban didalam mulutnya, mencegahnya untuk berkonsentrasi terhadap apa yang sedang dilakukan. Ia mencengkram rambut Yunho tanpa menyadarinya. Sementara tangannya yang lain meraba punggung Yunho, menarik pria itu agar semakin mendekat padanya, seolah tubuh mereka masih bisa lebih dekat lagi dari pada sekarang, yang sudah menempel dengan erat. Dan rasanya bertambah semakin panas sehingga Jaejoong nyaris pingsan.

Kemudian secara tiba-tiba mulut Yunho meninggalkan mulutnya. Jaejoong pikir ia mendengar suara erangan, tapi apakah itu berasal dari Yunho atau dari dirinya sendiri, ia sama sekali tidak yakin.

Tapi, sebelum ia bisa melepaskan diri dari selubung gairah dan membuka matanya, ia mendengar Yunho berbicara dengan suara beratnya yang parau.

"Baiklah, aku bisa melihat bahwa ini sama sekali bukan ide yang baik," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak sepenuhnya menangkap maksud perkataan itu. Yunho kembali mendudukkannya disampingnya, Yunho menarik dengan cepat tangannya dari tubuh Jaejoong. Sehingga Jaejoong menduga perubahan sikap Yunho disebabkan oleh caranya yang duduk diatas pangkuan pria itu. Jaejoong tidak sanggup menatap Yunho, saat mencoba mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya dan berusaha melenyapkan rona merah yang ia tahu nampak sangat jelas dipipinya.

Jaejoong menengadahkan wajahnya. Yunho sendiri terlihat tidak terlalu tenang. Yunho membenarkan letak jaketnya dan duduk dengan gelisah. Seolah ada paku yang tiba-tiba tumbuh diatas jok berbahan beledru yang didudukinya.

Kemudian, mata Yunho bertemu dengan mata Jaejoong. Dan pasti Yunho bisa melihat kebingungan dari mata besar milik Jaejoong.

"Ketika aku bercinta denganmu Jaejoong, maka itu akan dilakukan diatas tempat tidur yang empuk, bukan dalam keadaan yang seperti ini dan tentu tidak nyaman..." jelas Yunho, ujung mata musangnya melirik kearah depan kemudi yang dengan santainya sang sopir melakukan tugasnya.

"Aku mengerti," sahut Jaejoong, tapi sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti. Mereka masih berpakaian lengkap, bukan bercinta seperti yang dikatakan Yunho. Hyuna pernah bilang jika ada orang yang bercinta dengan berpakaian lengkap, tapi dengan seseorang yang status sosialnya sudah berubah sekarang, pria lebih suka melakukannya dalam keadaan telanjang.

Jaejoong rasa ia akan mempercayai perkataan Yunho untuk masalah itu, karena ia sudah bisa berpikir bahwa mereka tadi hampir saja bercinta.

.

.

.

Mereka singgah disebuah hotel kecil yang juga mempunyai restoran untuk makan siang. Yunho yang sedari tadi mengamati Jaejoong, merasa jika gadis itu sangat cantik dengan dress selutut berwarna krem, bahkan lebih cantik dari pada ia memakai gaun malamnya waktu itu. Kulit Jaejoong berwarna putih susu, dengan bibir semerah cherry yang menggugah, mata besar yang indah dihiasi bulu mata hitam yang lentik, hidung mancung, dan bentuk dagu yang bagus. Rambut Jaejoong juga lurus alami, persis seperti kriteria wanita yang disukainya. Dan rambut itu dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja membuat Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik.

Yunho kadang sedikit bingung dengan sorot mata Jaejoong yang tampak dipenuhi oleh kepolosan, dendam, atau sekedar kebingungan. Yunho harus bertanya-tanya, berapa hal yang banyak dilihatnya dimata itu yang merupakan kebenaran dan berapa banyak yang hanya kepura-puraan.

Yunho menganggap Jaejoong mengagumkan, itu tidak diragukan lagi. Semalam, ia sulit. sekali tertidur karena Jaejoong , karena memikirkan wanita itu berada dalam satu atap yang sama dengannya. Sementara Jaejoong tertidur nyenyak seperti bayi. Dan hal itu membuatnya kesal. Jaejoong tidak terjaga sepanjang malam untuk menantikan kedatangannya, karena wanita itu tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya berada dirumah yang telah membelinya. Jaejoong berpikir pria yang membelinya adalah Changmin.

Yunho tidak tahu harus bersikap apa waktu itu, ia merasa kesal, bukan berarti ia cemburu atau semacamnya, setidaknya dalam waktu secepat ini. Tapi saat Jaejoong bilang Changmin tampan, Yunho tahu itu tidak bohong, dan saat Jaejoong mengatakan lebih memilihnya, ia tahu itu adalah kebohongan.

Tapi Yunho tidak mempermasalahkannya, ia tidak berpikir untuk membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta padanya, lalu membuat anak dan membina rumah tangga. Tidak, dengan seorang wanita simpanan seperti Jaejoong. Tapi setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini, Yunho tahu jika ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia menginginkan Jaejoong.

Kepolosan Jaejoong yang bergabung dengan gairah menyebabkan percampuran aneh yang mampu membangkitkan gairahnya hingga nyaris tidak terkontrol. Ia masih suli untuk percaya betapa besar ia menginginkan Jaejoong saat didalam mobil tadi, dan betapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk bisa mengendalikan dorongan hasrat untuk bercinta dengan Jaejoong.

Gairah. Ia harus mengakui bahwa hal semacam itu wajar dan biasa dirasakan seorang pria terhadap wanita simpanan atau selingkuhannya, jadi ia sama sekali tidak mencemaskannya. Jaejoong mungkik lebih memilih Changmin dan berharap sepupunya itu adalah pria yang membelinya, tapi Yunho sudah membuktikan sendiri bahwa respons Jaejong terhadap dirinya lebih dari memuaskan.

Yunho masih memikirkan hal itu selama mereka menikmati makan siang, dan berkomentar, meskipun lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tergoda untuk menyewa kamar hotel ini, tidak mungkin jika aku tidak merasakan dorongan itu. Tapi aku mempunyai firasat akan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari beberapa jam untuk bercinta denganmu untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan dengan begitu kita terlambat sampai ke Busan, untuk menyiapkan tempat sementara bagimu... Kenapa kau merona?" ucap Yunho dan memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang berubah merona.

"Aku tidak terbiasa membicarakan hal semacam itu," sahut Jaejoong terlihat malu.

Yunho tergelak, menganggap sikap Jaejoong yang terus berpura-pura polos cukup menghibur. Yunho penasaran untuk mengetahui apakah Jaejoong akan terus berpura-pura seperti itu saat mereka bercinta untuk pertama kalinya nanti. Tapi, ia akan mengetahuinya malam ini, dan itu adalah pikiran yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Jangan khawatir masalah itu, Boo. Sebentar lagi kau akan mulai terbiasa," ujar Yunho.

"Aku harap begitu," jawab Jaejoong.

"Jika tidak, aku yakin aku pasti akan membutuhkan pakaian yang lebih sejuk... karena wajahku yang terus menerus merona seperti ini membuatku merasa hangat." Timpal Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Padahal akulah yang membuatmu terus merona seperti itu," sahut Yunho.

"Nah, kau lihatkan?" ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah yang semakin merona, dan mengangkat tangan untuk mengipasi pipinya yang panas.

"Rasanya seperti sedang berada dimusim panas, karena aku terus menerus merasa panas."

"Aku harap pada musim panas nanti, kita sudah bisa menyingkirkan rona wajahmu itu," jawab Yunho sedikit ketus, meskipun ia tahu tidak akan ada bedanya, jika Jaejoong terus saja merona seperti mendengar perkataannya seperti sekarang. Tapi ia tidak berniat untuk mengakhiri kepura-puraan Jaejoong, karena hal itu cukup menyenangkan.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang sebelum aku berubah pikiran tentang menyewa kamar dihotel ini," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong memang tidak langsung melompat berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari ke pintu. Tapi nyaris seperti itu, dan nampak sangat jelas adalah wanita itu berusaha menahan dorongan untuk melakukannya. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengikuti Jaejoong keluar. Gadis yang aneh, jika ia tidak tahu latar belakang Jaejoong -yang dari rumah pelacuran-, maka ia mungkin akan menganggap sikap wanita itu tidak dibuat-buat. Tapi, ia sudah cukup banyak bergaul dengan wanita semacam Jaejoong, sehingga ia sudah hafal benar dengan semua permainan mereka. Termasuk sikap berpura-pura polos yang dilakukan sekedar untuk menghibur pria mereka, bukan untuk menipu atau memberikan kesan yang salah.

.

.

.

-_**- TBC**_

Oooh My, untuk sementara ini segini dulu yaaa, aku lg mlas nulis -_- . ini cuma satu bab setengah tanpa aku ringkas dalam 1 bab, dan sedikit ringkasan disetengah bab hehehe~

sebenarnya pengen nambahin sedikit lagi, tapi aku malaaaasss~ /ditabok/ lagi ga mood nih, dari pada nanti aku lama updatenya kan hahahaha /ngeles/

EYD ga beraturan, typo ada dimana"

and For Spesial my soulmate (?) **Snow'Queen YunJae, ** semangat untuk menulis ff'y ya beb~ kekekekeke~ aku padamu selalu mumumumu xD

Aku belum bikin lanjutan untuk ff" ku, nanti akan aku lanjutin tenang aja yaaa buat yg nunggu /slaap/ /pede over dosis/

Ya udah deh, balas reviews Non Log-In :

Bunjaedari : ga kasar dong, appa kan baik xD

ajid yunjae : ga denk appa cma ngncem aja, appa baik g akan gtu lah, meski umma berusaha trus bohong (?)

Guest : sorry ya ga bisa pnjang, aku ga kuat beb liat teks novel /plaak/ kan krna awal umma denger min yg dipnggl Jung bukan appa, jd jgn slahkan emak slah sangka hohoho.

hi jj91 : iya unn seru klo yunjae yg jd maincast'y hohoho, nah kalau bca novel asli aku srng gnti namanya unn hahaha /plaaak/

Angellous90 : terima kasih yaaa dukungannya.

Guest2 : ending masih lama kan ya, kamu udah baca kan ini, nah lihat ada berapa puluh bab disana 54 apa itu /slaap/ tpi aku lbh suka karakter derek yg ngebet mnta ***** sma kelsey *nah apa ene :D

vielin : iya yang judul Say You Love Me, tokohnya Derek Malory - Kelsey Langston. Iya aku emng ubah zama aja, kalau tata bahasa ga diubah, kayak asli novelnya, yang terlalu banyak belitnya sebisanya udah aku potong /slaap/ supaya tidak terjadi kebingungan karna bahasanya dan butuh pemahaman yang tinggi (?) untuk mengerti maksud dari tiap dialog /apa ene/ T.T

Rechi : Iya, dan sekarang sudah berada di bab 10 tengah" :)

Guest3 : appa bukan type pemarah, tenang aja :D

dina : yunho berhak seutuhnya atas diri jae, jd mau jae disentuh tiap malam jg itu hak dia buahahahaha, naah jgn mnbak trlalu jauh beb, krna ada kejutan ditengah cerita :3

Red'Ocean : waktu baca aku jg trtipu krain bab dpan nc, tau nya msih ada bbrapa bab lg yg artinya beberapa chap :3 . Emang rumit kok diawal" chap kemarin :D

hana : iya aku mau usahain cepet" selesai sih :D . terima kasih dan ttp tunggu trus ya xD

nadira cherry : hai salam kenal juga :)

cuma ngancem ga bener" kok :)

lanjut hehehe

Guest4 : Tante johanna emang keren xD

ga diapa"in jae /polos/ appa ada kerjaan di busan hohohoh sekalian niatin mau MP ML sama umma /kabuur/

**Spesial Thank For all Reviewers, maaf belum bisa sebutin yaaa, tapi aku cinta kalian semua mumumumu :***

okey, berharap yang biasa cuma ngintip, terus baca ini story bisa berkenan untuk memberikan jejaknya ya, cuma sebentar ga akan rugi kan dibanding ane yg pegal nulis salinan dari novel /ditabok/

_**Review ?**_

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Say You Love Me.

Cast : Member DBSK and other.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : M disesuaikan.

Lenght : Chapter 5.

_**Warning : A Gender Bender or Genderswitch FF, Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash, No Flame!**_

_Ini bukan ff karya aku, karna ini adalah novelnya Johanna Lindsey, aku cuma membuat versi yunjaenya dan meremake sedikit dibeberapa bagian, yang seharusnya menjadi Historical Romance dibikin versi modernnya. Dan terdapat pengurangan beberapa scene dan dialog dari novel asli, ada penambahan dan juga penyesuaianyang terjadi. Intinya... inibukanKARYA ku. Well ini request dari temenku. Semoga bisa dinikmati._

_Check it..._

Sekitar sejam setelah makan siang, mereka baru sampai di apartemen milik Yunho. Apartemen yang sangat mewah menurut Jaejoong, semua fasilitas lengkap ada didalam apartemen ini. Hanya saja apartemennya sedikit berdebu dan perlu dibersihkan., mungkin tidak ada yang mengurus apartemen semewah ini saat ditinggal oleh pemiliknya yang jarang berada dikota ini.

"Aku harus pergi ke kantor cabang," ujar Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Aku juga akan memberitahu salah satu karyawanku disana untuk datang kesini, membersihkan tempat ini dari debu dan sebaiknya mereka tidak tahu siapa kau, karena aku akan memberitahukan jika apartemen ini ku sewakan, sangat berbahaya jika aku ketahuan membawa seorang wanita ke apartemen, berita itu akan cepat beredar dan sampai ketelinga appaku, kau tidak masalah kan jika ku tinggal sebentar?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum cerah pada Jaejoong, merasa puas karena wanita itu tidak mengeluh.

"Bagus sekali dan mungkin setelah aku selesai melakukan pekerjaan di kantor cabang, kita bisa makan malam diluar," Yunho mengatakannya sambil mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang duduk disofa ruang tamu, kemudian Yunho menunduk untuk memberikan ciuman singkat pada Jaejoong.

"aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menanti malam ini, Babyboo. Aku harap kau juga seperti itu." Ucap Yunho yag seketika membuat wajah Jaejoong kembali merona, tapi Yunho sudah terlanjur pergi sehingga tidak melihatnya.

Jaejoong menghela napas pada pintu yang tertutup dibelakang Yunho. _Malam ini? _Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak menantikan apa yang akan terjadi malam ini. Dan untuk mencegah pikirannya melayang ke hal tersebt. Jaejoong bertekad melakukan segala cara yang mampu dilakukannya untuk membersihkan apartemen ini, setelah ia berkeliling dan menemukan sebuah vakum cleaner dan alat kebersihan lainnya disisi dapur.

Sepanjang sisa waktu Jaejoong membersihkan apartemen, tidak ada karyawan Yunho yang datang membantunya, dan bagaimanapun juga sebentar lagi hari akan berganti malam. Kelelahan akibat perjalanan tadi mulai terasa. Jaejoong merasa lebih nyaman. saat duduk dipangkuan Yunho walaupun hanya sebentar saat berada didalam mobil tadi dari pada duduk disamping pria itu selama sisa perjalan, mengetahui jika pria itu tengah mencuri pandang kearahnya. Hal itu jelas sangat melelahkan untuk Jaejoong, jadi ia jatuh tertidur diatas sofa panjang sambil menunggu Yunho atau orang kirimannya datang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang harus dipikirkannya ketika terbangun keesokan paginya, dan menemukan apartemen masih dalam keadaan sama, tidak ada orang yang datang. Tampaknya Yunho tidak kembali, atau sekalipun iya, pria itu mungkin tidak mau repot-repot membangunkannya. Yang pasti Yunho tidak tinggal, karena pria itu tidak berada. disini, begitu pula dengan seseorang yang pria itu janjikan untuk membantunya membersihkan apartemen, tidak ada datang sama sekali.

Jaejoong menggerutu selama beberapa jama, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu dan membuatnya menunggu sedemikian lama. Tidak ada satupun alasan yang dapat terpikir olehnya atas sikap Yunho sekarang. Dan yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menunggu.

Jaejoong merasa kelaparan, ia membuka kulkas yang tidak ada satupun isinya. Kemudian Jaejoong ingat dengan kue kering yang diberikan oleh pelayan dimansion Jaejoong kemarin, ia memakan satu toples kecil ke kering itu, namun setelah melewatkan makan malam kemarin, Jaejoong masih merapa lapar. Kue kering itu tidak mampu untuk membuat perutnya berhenti berbunyi selama lebih dari beberapa jam. Hal itu membuatnya berharap untuk tidur lebih lama dan bukannya terbangun saat sinar matahari pertama menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela.

Menjelang siang, Jaejoong terlalu khawatir jika Yunho tidak datang. Ia harus mencari cara agar bisa mendapatkan makanan, dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemen. Yunho bahkan tidak memberikannya uang, ataupun sejenisnya untuk melakukan sebuah transaksi. Tapi, tentu saja Yunho akan muncul, dan hal itulah yang dipercayai Jaejoong saat ini.

Begitu sampai diloby Jaejoong dihampiri oleh seorang penjaga keamanan, pria bertubuh besar itu memberikannya sebuah amplop, ia cukup terkejut menerima surat itu, tentu saja ia tidak tahu siapa pengirim surat ini untuknya yang baru berada dikota ini dan apartemen mewah ini, sampai ia membuka amplopnya dan membuka surat yang ternyata dari Yunho.

_Dear, Babyboo_,

Ak_u mendapat telpon dari appaku, begitu aku sampai kekantor, aku diminta untuk datang ke Gwangju secepat mungkin. Yang berarti aku harus segera sampai kesana, itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa menemuimu langsung dan menitipkan memo ini,_

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa appa memanggilku, tapi aku pasti akan kembali, besok atau lusa, jika tidak bisa aku akan mengabarimu lagi, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja sampai kita bertemu lagi..._

_Your Love..._

_Yunho_.

Jaejoong pasti baik-baik saja selama dua hari kedepan? Padahal jelas sekali Yunho pergi sangat tergesa-gesa dan melupakan tentang segala kebutuhannya, dan bahkan pria itu lupa jika Jaejoong tidak mempunyai uang sewon pun, apa lagi tidak adanya bahan makanan yang dapat ia makan selama itu. Ooh, sungguh Jaejoong merasa benar-benar diterlantarkan sekarang.

.

.

.

Sudah lama sekali Yunho tidak pulang ke Gwangju, pria muda seperti dirinya nampaknya lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan hingar bingar dan kebebasan di Seoul. Setelah tadi malam ia tiba di Gwangju, Yunho langsung tertidur dikamarnya dimansion ini karena kelelahan.

Dan sekarang, setelah membersihkan dirinya, Yunho menemui ayahnya yang berada dirumah kaca kesayangan ayahnya, sebelumnya ia sudah bertanya pada pengurus rumah sekaligus pengurusnya semasa kecil tentang keberadaan ayahnya.

Yunho harus berdeham beberapa kali untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya, karena Jihoon sangat fokus pada pekerjaannya. Tapi ketika pria itu berbalik pada Yunho, wajah tampan Jihoon langsung dicerahkan dengan senyuma, dan Jihoon bergerak untuk memeluk putranya sebagai ungkapan selamat datang.

Yunho langsung melompat mundur dan mengangkat tangannya juga memasang ekspresi ngeri.

"Jika appa tidak keberatan, aku sudah mandi tadi," ucap Yunho menolak halus pelukan sang ayah.

Jihoon menunduk, menatap dirinya sendiri dan tergelak.

"Aku mengerti, tapi senang sekali bisa melihatmu nak, belakangan ini kau jarang sekali datang mengunjungiku," ujar Jihoon.

"Dan appa juga jarang sekali datang ke Seoul," sahut Yunho.

"Benar." Jihoon mengangkat bahu dan beranjak menuju kran air terdekat untuk mencuci tangannya yang kotor bekas tanah-tanah dari tanaman yang ia sukai.

"Urusan bisnis, pernikahan, hanya itu alasan yang bisa menyeretku datang ke kota yang penuh sesak itu." tambah Jihoon.

"Aku sendiri menyukai kesesakkan itu," sahut Yunho dan membuat Jihoon mendengus.

"Kau memang seperti pria muda pada umumnya, selalu menikmati hiburan yang ditawarkan disana. Dalam hal itu, kau memang mengikuti jejak adik-adikku, Yonghwa dan Jinwoon," ada nada mengkritik dalam komentar yang dilontarkan Jihoon, meskipun tidak terlalu kentara tapi cukup untuk membuat Yunho waspada.

"Tapi mereka sudah menikah, oh Tuhan aku benar-benar berharap tidak akan masuk kedalam jebakan yang sama tanpa menyadari," jawab Yunho dengan ekspresi ngeri yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud," gerutu Jihoon, ekspresi pria itu tampak begitu tegas.

Yunho menyeringai tanpa rasa bersalah. Siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa, Jung Yonghwa dan Jung Jinwoon merupakan playboy sekaligus bajingan paling ditakuti di Seoul pada masa muda mereka, dan tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menikah sampai mereka berusia pertengahan tiga puluh.

"Tentu saja aku tahu," ujar Yunho masih sambil menyeringai.

"Dan saat nanti aku mencapai usia mereka sekarang, aku pasti akan menjadikan ayah kakek dengan jumlah cucu dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari pada mereka. Tapi, itu masih lama, dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku lebih suka terus mengikuti jejak mereka... Tentu saja tanpa mempermalukan keluarga seperti yang mereka buat." Ucap Yunho lagi.

Jihoon menghela napas. Jihoon sudah mengetengahkan topik itu , dan seperti biasa Yunho selalu bisa dengan mudah mengelak. Jadi, Jihoon memutuskan untuk beralih membicarakan masalah lain.

"Aku dengar Youngmin mencarimu selama seminggu tanpa hasil, dia mengatakan ada masalah penting yang harus disampaikan padamu, itu sebabnya aku memanggilmu," ujar Jihoon.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, memang benar belakangan ini ia susah untuk dihubungi, apa lagi tentang masalah bisnisnya yang baru ditanganinya dan begitu banyaknya email masuk dalam alamat email pribadinya, sangat sulit untuk Yunho menemukan email dari pria yang dimaksud ayahnya tadi. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak suka cara Youngmin yang masih suka mengadu dan melapor pada ayahnya, perusahaan diwilayah Gongju yang dipimpin oleh Youngmin sudah diserahkan pada Yunho, ayahnya sudah tidak lagi mengurus tentang perusahaan disitu.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya untukku mencari seorang asisstan pribadi. Tapi, untuk masalah Youngmin, seperti yang aku yakin appa ingat dari pengalaman appa sendiri. Bisa sangat berlebihan dalam menanggapi hal kecil, apakah dia mengatakan pada appa masalah apa yang dianggap sangat penting?" tanya Yunho wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Sesuatu tentang penawaran yang diterimanya untuk membeli pabrik, dan ada batasan waktu untuk masalah itu pembelian tersebut. Itu sebabnya dia berharap untuk bisa secepatnya bertemu denganmu," sahut Jihoon.

Yunho menyumpah dalam hati.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya aku mencari manajer baru juga, pabrik itu tidak dijual, Youngmin tahu itu!"

"Sekalipun dengan tawaran harga yang sangat menggiurkan?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Tidak, sekalipun mereka menawarkan harga dua kali lipat harga pasaran, tidak untuk alasan apapun!" tegas Yunho.

"Senang sekali mendengarnya nak, sejujurnya ketika Youngmin menghubungiku, aku pikir kau menantikan penawaran itu, jadi aku pikir kau tidak bisa menunggu sampai aku bertemu denganmu minggu depan, pada acara pernikahan. Tapi setelah kau meluruskan hal itu, aku tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan lain kali... Jika memang akan ada lain kali untuk penawaran itu." Ucap Jihoon sembari tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Yunho.

"Tidak akan ada!" tegas Yunho pada meyakinkan ayahnya saat mereka berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tentang masalah pernikahan..."

Yunho tergelak mendengar apa yang akan dibicarakan Jihoon.

"Memangnya kita sedang membicarakan tentang pernikahan?" tanya Yunho geli.

"Jika tidak tentang pernikahanmu," gerutu Jihoon.

"Kita akan membicarakan tentang pernikahan Yoomi yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi," timpal Jihoon lagi.

"Apa kah menurut appa, MinAh akan datang untuk menghadirinya?" tanya Yunho, fakta bahwa Yunho menyebut istri ayahnya atau ibu tirinya dengan namanya bukanlah hal yang dianggap kurang sopan atau hormat, hanya saja memanggil 'ibu' pada wanita itu sangat sulit untuk Yunho, mengingat yang selama ini mengasuhnya adalah kepala pelayan mereka, bukan ibu tirinya itu.

Jihoon mengangkat bahu.

"Siapa yang tahu tentang apa yang akan dilakukan istriku itu, Tuhan tahu, aku tidak pernah bisa menebaknya," ujar Jihoon tidak peduli.

"Tapi kau tahu nak, adikku Byunghee akan menikahkan putri ketiganya minggu ini, sementara aku..." Jihoon menghela napasnya.

"Byunghee _samchon _akan menikahkan putri ketiganya, semua anak lelakinya belum ada satupun yang menikah, dan jelas ada perbedaan besar disana, semua anak gadis akan menikah jika menemukan seorang kekasih, sementara anak lelaki tidak." ucap Yunho.

Jihoon menghela napas lagi karena menyadari sanggahan Yunho.

"Hanya saja terlihat tidak seimbang," ucapnya.

"Omong-omong siapa gadis yang kau bawa kemansion di Seoul?" tanya Jihoon, Yunho memutar bola matanya. Yunho selalu takjub melihat bagaimana ayahnya selalu bisa mengetahui setiap hal yang tidak seharusnya, dan betapa cepatnya waktu yang diperlukan ayahnya untuk mengetahui semua itu.

"Hanya seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan." Sahut Yunho.

Jihoon mendengus.

"Aku mendapat laporan yang membingungkan, yang satu menyebut wanita itu murahan, sementara yang satu menyebutnya wanita baik-baik, jadi mana yang benar?" tanya Jihoon lagi.

"Sebenarnya yang terakhirlah yang benar."

"Hanya gadis yang menarik perhatianmu, bukan begitu?"

Tidak ada kata hanya dalam hal ini, tapi Yunho lebih suka ayahnya tidak mengetahuinya, jadi dengan ekspresi tidak acuh ia berkata.

"Iya, sesuatu semacam itu."

"Kau akan menahan diri untuk tidak membawanya pulang lagi, kan?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Yunho singkat.

.

.

.

Minggu itu Yunho tidak kembali ke Busan. Ia menghabiskan sisa hari itu bersama dengan ayahnya di Gwangju, dan pergi keesokan harinya ke Seoul dan mengurus segala sesuatu, ia juga memanfaatkan waktunya untuk membeli sebuah rumah atau apartemen untuk Jaejoong tempati di Seoul.

Selain itu Yunho juga harus menghadiri pesta pernikahan Yoomi yang diadakan dikediaman Jung Byunghee -pamannya, yang berada didaerah Gangnam. Semua sepupu-sepupunya hadir dalam pesta itu, dan hari itu menjadi hari yang cukup menyenangkan untuk Yunho.

Dan banyak hal baru yang terjadi pada sekitar kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Apartemen itu indah, tapi Jaejoong tidak menduga itu akan menjadi tempat tinggal barunya. Ia sudah lelah membuat asumsi. Dan jika apartemen itu akan menjadi miliknya, fakta bahwa rumah itu sangat indag dan dilengkapi dengan perabot yang berkelas, tetap tidak mampu meredakan amarahnya. Ia tidak yakin ada sesuatu yang bisa meredakan amarahnya. Setelah lima hari mengerikan yang harus dijalaninya.

Sopir Yunho tiba pagi-pagi sekali hari itu. Persis sebelum Jaejoong pergi berjalan kaki untuk melakukan kerja serabutan. Ia pikir sopir itu membawa pesan dari Yunho, tapi tidak sopir itu mengatakan menjemputnya untuk kembali ke Seoul. Tidak ada pesan dari Yunho, tidak ada penjelasan kenapa ia ditelantarkan dan harus mengurus dirinya sendiri dan semua kebutuhannya dalam lima hari. Dan sopir itu tidak tahu apa-apa, sopir itu hanya diperintahkan untuk menjemputnya dan kemana harus membawanya.

Ia berkemas dengan cepat, dan menyuruh sang sopir untuk mengantarnya kesebuah tempat dimana ia melakukan pekerjaan selama lima hari ini. Hanya untuk mengatakan jika ia berhenti untuk melakukan pekerjaan serabutan disebuah restoran itu.

Ia juga menerima upah setiap hari dari kerjaan itu, setidaknya sekarang ia mempunyai uang untuk berjaga-jaga jika Yunho menelantarkannya lagi. Jung Yunho berutang banyak penjelasan padanya, dan Jaejoong berharap bisa mengendalikan tempramennya cukup lama untuk mendengar pembelaan Yunho. Tapi sepanjang perjalanan menuju Seoul, amarahnya justru semakin mendidih, dan pada saat tiba menjelang sampai , ia sudah sangat tegang, sehingga sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ditambah dengan flu dan demam yang dideritanya. Dan fakta bahwa tidak ada Yunho atau siapapun di apartemen yang baru saja ia sampai itu membuatnya lebih marah lagi.

Hanya tinggal beberapa jam waktu yang dimilikinya untuk mengeksplorasi apartemen yang sangat mewah dari pada di Busan itu, sebelum sore menjelang dan malam datang sepenuhnya. Sopir hanya tinggal cukup lama untuk meletakkan tasnya dan memberikan ID card serta kunci untuk apartemen baru ini.

Apartemen itu sangat cukup mewah untuknya, terdiri dari dua lantai dan tiga kamar tidur dari keseluruhan lantai, dilantai bawah ada dapur dan sebuah kamar mandi yang terpisah dari dua kamar besar yang sudah dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi didalamnya, ruang tengah untuk bersantai dan ruang tamu. Sementara lantai atas, terdapat satu kamar tidur yang sangat besar dan elegan yang ia pilih sebagai kamarnya, dan terdapat ruang keluarga yang ia rasa jika ruang tengah dibawah sudah cukup untuk hal itu. Juga ada sebuah perpustakan sekaligus ruang kerja, perabot pada apartemen barunya sangat lengkap.

Setelah puas menjelajah apartemen Jaejoong mandi didalam kamar mandi dikamarnya, ia menggunakan bathub untuk berendam air hangat dan merilekskan dirinya sambil menunggu Yunho datang. Selesai mandi Jaejoong kedapur dan memakan beberapa roti yang ia bawa dari Busan, ia bisa saja memasak sesuatu dari bahan makanan yang tersedia lengkap didalam kulkas. Tapi ia sedang tidak ingin memasak, dengan demam yang terus saja meninggi. Ia berharap bisa menghilangkan flu yang menyerangnya. Sesekali saat di Busan ia kehujanan, mengingat cuaca dingin yang menyelimuti kota itu membuat keadaannya memburuk.

Karena demam, Jaejoong tertidur disofa, setelah menikmati makanan yang cukup dan mandi iar hangat. Tapi ia terbangun saat ketika pintu depan terbuka dan memberinya waktu yang cukup untuk duduk sebelum Yunho muncul didepannya yang ada diruang tengah, tapi ia tetap terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja bangun.

Matanya nyaris tidak bisa terbuka dan jepitan rambutnya terlepas dan membuat rambut panjang lurusnya tergerai. Hidungnya merah, dan seperti biasanya ia terus menerus mengalami reaksi aneh setiap kali Yunho berada didekatnya. Dan, astaga, ia lupa betapa tampannya Yunho apa lagi dalam balutan setelan formal seperti yang sedang dikenakan pria itu saat ini. Apa pun acara yang sebelumnya atau hendak dihadiri Yunho, pasti sangat istimewa, karena Yunho terlihat luar biasa.

"Hai, Jae, sayangku," sapa Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sedikit terlalu awal untuk tidur. Apakah perjalananmu sangat melelahkan?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Sial, sekarang bukan waktunya pikirannya kacau karena bangun tidur.

"Aku ingin datang lebih awal kesini," lanjut Yunho saat mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Tapi resepsi pernikahan yang baru saja ku datangi dihadiri oleh seluruh anggota keluarga besarku, dan sulit sekali bisa melepaskan diri dari keluarga. _By the way,_ apa yang terjadi dengan hidungmu?"

Jaejoong mengerjap, tapi secara otomatis jarinya terangkat untuk menyentuh hidungnya, dan rasa perih yang terasa disana cukup menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud oleh Yunho. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa merahnya hidungnya setelah berulang kali bersin.

"Aku terserang flu," mulai Jaejoong, tapi menyebutkan penyakitnya telah membuatnya pikirannya kembali jerning dan membangkitkan amarahnya.

"Coba bayangkan itu, flu yang ku derita karena setiap hari berjalan kaki menuju sebuah tempat yang berjarak satu kilo meter dari apartemen, kau mungkin akan bertanya, kenapa aku melakukan hal sebodoh itu, dengan cuaca yang dingin hingga menusuk tulang? Aku kelaparan, dan tanpa adanya sedikit pun makanan di apartemen, dan tanpa adanya seorang pun yang datang, aku terpaksa menggunakan satu-satunya transportasi yang ada, kakiku, untuk mencari makanan. Tentu saja, aku tidak punya uang untuk membelinya, jadi aku juga terpaksa mencari pekerjaan hanya agar bisa makan."

Kesinisan yang terasa jelas sejak awal pidato Jaejoong membuat Yunho terdiam, tapi. pernyataan Jaejoong tentang mencari pekerjaan hanya agar bisa makan yang tertanam kuat didalam pikiran Yunho. Yunho menyadari bahwa orang semacam Jaejoong sudah terbiasa bekerja, dan pekerjaan yang paling mudah serta paling dikuasai wanita itu adalah menjual dirinya.

Dan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yunho terbaca dengan jelas ketika pria itu bertanya dengan tajam.

"Dari jenis pekerjaan apa yang kau lakukan di Busan?" Tanya Yunho.

Mengetahui bahwa hanya itu yang ingin diketahui Yunho. Setelah apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong membuatnya berdesis.

"Bukan pekerjaan seperti yang kau pikirkan! Tapi memangnya kenapa jika benar? Apakah lebih baik aku kelaparan?" Perkataan Jaejoong yang teran-terangan menuduh Yunho membuat pria itu membela diri.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," dengus Yunho.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa kelaparan, padahal aku sudah mengirim orang untuk membawakanmu berbagai jenis bahan makanan yang cukup untuk satu minggu? Dan sopirku tetap berada disekitar apartemen, jadi kau tidak perlu berjalan kaki kemana pun kau pergi, kecuali jika itu memang pilihanmu sendiri."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan sorot tidak percaya. Entah Yunho sedang mengigau atau berbohong. Apa yang diketahuinya tentang Yunho yang bisa mengindikasikan bahwa pria itu bukanlah seorang pembohong? Yunho memang terlihat seperti pria yang cukup baik. Yunho terlihat seperti pria kaya yang terhormat. Tapi semua itu bisa saja hanya sekedar tipuan, agar ia tidak akan menduga bahwa Yunho suka membuat orang menderita, panik, dan ketakutan. Dan jika semua itu benar, maka ia berada dalam posisi yang leih mengerikan dari yang diduga, karena ia terikat pada Yunho melalui pelelangan itu sampai pria itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Dugaan bahwa Yunho bisa sekejam itu membuat Jaejoong semakin marah, sehingga ia langsung berdiri dan mulai melemparkan barang apapun yang bisa dijangkau oleh tangannya ke arah Yunho. Mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya pada setiap lemparan.

"Tidak ada makanan yang dikirimkan! Sopirmu tidak muncul sampai hari ini! Dan jika kau berpikir bisa menipu dan membuatku bingung dengan mengatakan yang sebaliknya, kau..." Jaejoong tidak meneruskan perkataannya, karena Yunho tidak berdiri saja disana, membiarkannya melemparkan bermacam barang pada pris itu. Yunho bisa dengan mudah mengelak dari lemparan pertama dan lemparan kedua mengenai kepala Yunho, saat pria itu melemparkan diri ke arahnya, memaksanya kembali berbaring di atas sofa, dengan pria itu berada diatas tubuhnya.

Setelah berhasil bernapas dengan normal akibat tindakan itu. Jaejoong menjerit.

"Bangun dari atas tubuhku, dasar kau bajingan tengik!" jerit Jaejoong dengan lantang.

"Jaejoongku sayang, tidak ada yang salah dengan posisi kita saat ini. Aku bisa meyakinkanmu, bahwa semua ini memang disengaja." ucap Yunho.

"Terserah, tapi bangun dari atas tubuhku!"

"Agar kau bisa terus melakukan kekerasan terhadapku? Tidak, tidak. Kekerasan tidak akan menjadi bagian dalam hubungan kita. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku sudah pernah mengatakan sebelumnya ini."

"Lalu apa sebutanmu untuk tindakanmu yang meremukkan tubuhku seperti ini?"

"Tindakan yang bijaksana." Kemdian Yunho terdiam, mata musang pria itu tampak lebih tajam saat terus menatapnya.

"Selain itu, aku juga menganggapnya sangat menyenangkan," timpal Yunho.

Mata besar Jaejoong menyipit.

"Jika kau terpikir untuk menciumku, aku sama sekali tidak menyarankannya!" tegas Jaejoong memperingatkan.

"Tidak?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak." sahut Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela napas.

"Oh, baiklah," tapi kemudian Yunho menyeringai saat menambahkan.

"Aku tidak selalu menerima saran baik." ucapnya lagi.

Tidak ada cara untuk bisa menghentikan Yunho mencium Jaejoong, mengingat posisinya yang sekarang terhimpit. Apalagi ketika tangan Yunho terulur untuk memegangi dagunya, agar kepalanya tidak dimiringkan kesamping. Tapi, bibir Yunho menyapu bibir Jaejoong tidak lebih dari sedetik, sebelum pria itu menariknya kembali seolah terbakar, dan sebenarnya, panas akibat demam Jaejoonglah yang dirasakan oleh pria itu.

"Astaga, kau sedang sakit, ya? Tubuhmu panas sekali. Apakah kau sudah kedokter?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Coba katakan padaku, dengan apa aku harus membayar dokter?" tanya Jaejoong dengan lelah.

"Padahal aku hanya mendapatkan beberapa puluh ribu won dari hasil kerja mencuci piring, san hanya cukup untuk membeli makanan?" tambah Jaejoong lagi.

Dengan wajah yang memerah karena marah, Yunho bangkit berdiri untuk menggeram padanya.

"Coba kau jelaskan. Apakah kau dirampok? Apakah di apartemen tidak ada isinya? Kenapa kau tidak memiliki makanan, padahal aku sudah menyuruh salah satu karyawan untuk membawakannya untukmu banyak sekali?"

"Itu katamu, tapi tidak ada secuil pun makanan yang sampai padaku, jadi wajar saja jika aku mengatakan kau tidak pernah mengirimkan apa-apa."

Yunho menegang.

"Jangan menuduhku berbohong, Jaejoong. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pengiriman segala kebutuhan yang sudah kuatur agar diantar ke apartemen untukmu, meskipun aku pasti akan mencari tahu. Dan aku memang sudah membuat pengaturan itu. Aku juga meninggalkan mobil dan sopir disana untuk keperluanmu." Ucap Yunho terdengar sangat tulus, benar-benar tulis.

Jaejoong berharap ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa Yunho memang tulus. Tapi, ia tetap merasa ragu, sampai Yunho memberikan bukti sebaliknya padanya.

"Jika kau memang sudah melakukan semua itu," ucap Jaejoong, sambol bangun dengan perlahan.

"Aku yakin sekali tidak pernah sekalipun melihat sopirmu, setidaknya sampai pagi ini," sambungnya lai.

"Dia datang untuk memeriksa keadaanmu setiap hari, untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau membutuhkan dia, maksudku dia tidak pernah melakukannya?" tanya Yunho hati-hati.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mengetahui apakah dia melakukannya atau tidak, karena aku jarang berada di apartemen? Atau kau tidak mendengarkku tadi mengatakan aku harus berjalan kaki setiap hari untuk mendapat uang dan membeli makanan?"

Akhirnya, Yunho percaya dan menyadari apa yang harus dihadapi Jaejoong -sendirian.

"Astaga, tidak heran kau semarah itu padaku, Jaejoong, aku sangat menyesal. Percayalah padaku, jika aku tahu bahwa kau sama sekali tidak nyaman berada di apartemen itu, aku pasti akan langsung kembali." Ujar yunho terlihat sangat terguncang, sehingga Jaejoong terdorong untuk menenangkan pria itu.

Sebenarnya, selai rasa panik dan khawatir, situasinya tidak akan terlalu buruk, jika saja saat ini tidak sedang musim dingin, dan ia tidak terserang flu. Dan sekaran setelah amarahnya menguap, gejala-gejala deman Jaejoong mulai terlihat jelas.

Jaejoong bersandar disofa, merasa sangat lemah setelah mengeluarkan semua energi yang dimilikinya untuk marah-marah.

"Sepertinya aku membutuhkan istirahat..."

"Dan dokter," potong Yunho, sambil mengangkat Jaejoong dan menggendongnya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," protes Jaejoong.

"Dan aku hanya membutuhkan istirahat sebentar setelah sekarang aku tidak lagi merasa kedinginan." timpalnya lagi.

Yunho meringis,meskipun Jaejoong tidak melihatnya. Jaejoong merasa pusing saat anak tangga terlewat olehnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi menurutnya. Apakah Yunho berlari menaiki tangga? Tidak, ia hanya nyaris pingsan, dan benar-benar pingsan saat itu juga.

_**-TBC**_

Yooosssh, sudah bab 15 pemirsaaaaaahhh, ada dua bab yang tidak terlalu penting untuk yunjae saya skip hahahaydeeeee~

Well ini hampir 4000 words untuk ff nya, hohohoho tumben ane rajin /plaaak/ . Sekali lagi jika tidak mengerti dapat langsung bertanya pada aku ya, aku akan jawab private message ;)

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" . No bash No Flame!

_Balas Review Non Log-In :_

**Hana **: kekeke~ tapi dichap ini jae marah" trus xD

**KyOkO **: terima kasih, kalau baca novel aslinya mungkin akan lebih seru karna ga ada penskip'an yg aku lakukan disini xD . terus tunggu (?) lanjutannya ya hehehe

**Angellous90 **: dear angellous, ini memang remake, tapi bagi aku pribadi, ini cukup rumit mengingat aku harus melihat ke dalam buku atau teks a book untuk menulisnya yang cukup memakan waktu, belum lagi aku harus menyesuaikan dan memberi sedikit polesan disana sini (?) terlebih lagi, aku bukan cuma menulis remake ini saja, jika kamu tidak keberatan bisa melihat ada beberapa ff yang aku tulis sendiri dan harus mendapat bagian update juga sama dengan remake ini. maka dari itu harap dimaklumi untuk updatenya perchapter dan harus menunggu.

**jaena **: mungkin chap dpan itu kayaknya NC dan baru kbukti bahwa emak bener" polos buahahaha, thank jaena~

**Rechi **: iya semangat, terima kasih :)

**Guest **: Chap depan cuyung~

**yippie **: sama" dan terima kembali, aah aku memang suka membayangkan pair nya YJ kalau baca novel~

**ajid yunjae **: bukan kaget lagi appa berasa dapat durian runtuh hahahaha, liat next chap :D

**Guest **: appa ga tau, kan asal emak dri rumah pelacuran jd wajar pkiran appa emak itu ga polos xD . dan nanti appa juga bakal tau emak itu emang bener" polos luar dalam. next chap gajah"an kayaknya, terima kasih yaaa~ untk slalu mnunggu lanjutannya kekeke~

**Yoo Gyu **: ini lanjut :D

_Boleh aku promosi dikit ? Jika berkenan dan tidak keberatan untuk membaca FF ku yg lain, dan untuk saat ini aku rekomendasi FF yg berlatar historical romance, __**November With Love**__, GS pastinya sih, dan jika berkenan untuk membaca semoga juga berkenan untuk memberikan review atau masukannya :)_

_**Spesial thank, For All reviewers, maaf belum sempat sebut satu" yaa, semoga akan berkenan kembali untuk memberikan review dichap ini.**_

_Dan buat para sider, semoga bisa menyempatkan diri untuk mengklik kotak review dibawah dan mengisinya barang sepatah katapun. Jika kalian ingin cerita ini terus lanjut dengan cepat dan tanpa kendala tentunya. _

**Ooh iya, btw, kata nya ffn mau dihapuskan, ada sebagian yang sudah membuat blog ff untuk update'an, aku pribadi belum tau untuk mempost ff" ku dimana lagi, jadi apa ada saran selain blog ? **

_**So bagi yang merasa sudah membaca story yang berasal dari Johanna Lindsay dari seri Mallory ini.**_

_**Gimme Review, please.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Say You Love Me.

Cast : Member DBSK and other.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : M disesuaikan.

Lenght : Chapter 6.

_**Warning : A Gender Bender or Genderswitch FF, Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash, No Flame!**_

_Ini bukan ff karya aku, karna ini adalah novelnya Johanna Lindsey, aku cuma membuat versi yunjaenya dan meremake sedikit dibeberapa bagian, yang seharusnya menjadi Historical Romance dibikin versi modernnya. Dan terdapat pengurangan beberapa scene dan dialog dari novel asli, ada penambahan dan juga penyesuaian__yang terjadi. Intinya... ini__buka__n __KARYA ku. Well ini request dari temenku. Semoga bisa dinikmati._

_Check it..._

Jaejoong terlihat lemah berbaring diranjang, rambutnya basah karena keringat, peluh membuat kening dan pipinya tampak lembap, dan napasnya pendek. Tapi, Yunho tahu Kim Jaejoong sama sekali bukan wanita yang lemah. Jaejoong mempunyai tempramen yang meledak-ledak, sekalipun dalam keadaan sakit. Ia bisa membayangkan seperti apa jadinya jika Jaejoong marah dalam keadaan yang sehat.

Yunho tidak bisa menyalahkan Jaejoong yang ingin menghajarnya, setelah apa yang telah dialami oleh wanita itu. Ia sudah menyuruh sopirnya untuk kembali ke Busan dan untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, dan ia sudah mendengar cerita selengkapnya kemarin malam. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa karyawan yang disuruhnya untuk mengirimkan berbagai keperluan Jaejoong di apartemen sudah dipecat oleh manager perusahaannya disana. Dan karyawan tersebur tidak merasa harus melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan Yunho atau bahkan mengatakan kepada yang lain. Dendam mungkin, jadi karena itu lah Jaejoong tidak mengetahuinya dan tidak menerima segala kebutuhannya.

Yunho belum bisa menceritakan dan menjelaskan kesalah pahaman itu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih belum sadarkan diri sepenuhnya sejak kemarin malam, obat dan infus dari dokter akhirnya mulai bekerja juga untuk meredakan demam yang dialami Jaejoong. Dan seperti yang diperingatkan dokter, penyakit Jaejoong akan memburuk, sebelum akhirnya bisa sembuh sepenuhnya. TapiJaejoong bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena demamnya sudah mulai turun dan Yunho pun melepaskan infus yang terpasang ditangan kanan Jaejoong. Yunho hampir tidak meninggalkan Jaejoong, sejak wanita itu pingsan dalam pelukannya tiga hari yang lalu.

Jaejoong merupakan seorang pasien yang sulit sekali diatur menurut Yunho, ia pemarah dan keras kepala. Jaejoong tidak mau Yunho melakukan apapun untuknya, karena Jaejoong ingin bangun dan melakukan sendiri. Tapi, ia bersikeras mengelap tubuh Jaejoong dengan kain dingin, setidaknya bagian yang bisa disingkapnya, dan membawakan makanan betapa pun tidak enak rasanya. Yunho juga sudah membawa seorang pembantu untuk mengurus apartemen ini dan memasak, tentunya, karena Yunho sendiri tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya memasuki dapur.

Malam panas penuh gairah yang sebelumnya dibayangkan Yunho dengan kembalinya Jaejoong ke Seoul tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Dan ia meninggalkan resepsi pernikahan Yoomi lebih awal malam itu hanya untuk berhadapan dengan kemarahan Jaejoong, sesuatu yang jelas tidak ia harapkan. Tapi, nanti ia akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersama dengan Jaejoong

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk ke kamar telah membangunkan Jaejoong. Yunho pasti lupa untuk menutup tirai semalam. Dan sekarang adalah pagi kedua ia terbangun, mendapati Yunho masih berada dikamar bersamanya. Pagi sebelumnya ia terbangun dan Yunho langsung memberinya air putih, bubur serta obat. Pagi ini Yunho tidak hanya berada dikamarnya, tapi juga di atas tempat tidurnya.

Cukup mengejutkan terbangun dan mendapati Yunho berada disampingnya. Dan dengan pikirannya yang masih kabur, ia tidak berhasil mencari alasan kenapa Yunho bisa berada disampingnya, kecuali Yunho terlalu lelah dan tertidur karena menjaganya yang tak sadarkan diri kembali setelah pagi itu.

Tapi, pagi ini ia merasa jauh lebih baik, memang masih sedikit lemah dan pegal-pegal karena terus berbaring selama dua hari penuh, namun panas tubuhnya sudah berangsur hilang. Bahkan, untuk pertama kalinya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini ia merasa kedinginan dan pakaian tidurnya basah karena keringat.

Tubuh besar yang sedang berbaring disampingnya cukup menggoda sebagai sumber kehangatan tapi Jaejoong tidak berani beringsut mendekat ke Yunho, sekalipun pria itu sedang tertidur pulas. Yunho mungkin sudah merawatnya beberapa hari ini dan Yunho mungkin akan segera memilikinya, tapi ia masih belum terlalu mengenal pria itu -dan ia berharap ia tidak ingat bahwa Yunho sudah menjadi pemiliknya diatas tempat tidur. Pikiran itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman, apalagi dengan Yunho yang berada begitu sangat dekat dengannya. Ia memandangi Yunho dan menyadari bahwa Yunho adalah pria yang gagah dan tampan, dan dengan kondisi Yunho yang tengah tertidur pulas, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk memandangi wajah Yunho.

Yunho tertidur dengan satu tangan berada dikening dan tangan lainnya disamping tubuhnya, dapat sangat terlihat otot lengannya yang kekar. Kemeja yang dikenakannya sedikit terbuka dibagian dadanya dan menampakkan dada bidangnya yang menggoda, bibir Yunho sedikit terbuka, tapi pria itu tidak mendengkur, tapi Jaejoong juga bertanya-tanya apakah Yunho mendengkur terkadang, tapi ia kemudian berpikir bahwa akan mengetahuinya tidak akan lama lagi.

Jaejoong mengamati pergerakan yang terjadi pada tidur Yunho, keningnya mengkerut, yang membuat tangannya gatal untuk menyentuh wajah pria itu, tapi tentu saja ia tidak berani. Ia tidak ingin Yunho terbangun disampingnya, tentu saja tidak. Pada saat ini posisi mereka sangat intim dan tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria itu. Tapi sepertinya hal seperti itu tidak dilakukannya, mengingat penampilannya yang mengerikan sehabis demam dan hanya dilap diatas tempat tidur, tentu Yunho tidak menghabisinya pada saat ia tidur.

Sebenarnya saat ini mandi terdengar sangat menyenangkan, berendam di air hangat untuk meredakan otot-ototnya yang pegal dan kaku, dan menghilangkan rasa gatal dikulit kepalanya. Dan ia mungkin menyelesaikan semua itu sebelum Yunho terbangun, jadi ia akan terlihat sedikit lebih baik, saat nanti berhadapan dengan Yunho untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas perawatan pria itu yang lembut dan sedikit memaksa, mungkin Yunho memang ingin merawatnya karena pria itu tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Jaejoong harus berhati-hati turun dari tempat tidur, tanpa harus membangunkan Yunho dan mengambil beberapa pakaian. Dan saat terakhir kali ia menoleh ke arah Yunho, sebelum pintu kamar mandi tertutup, ia melihat Yunho masih tertidur nyenyak. Dan mandi memang menciptakan keajaiban, menghilangkan sepenuhnya sisa-sisa rasa sakit yang sebelumnya masih dirasakannya. Jaejoong bahkan sempat menyisihkan waktu untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, sebelum mengenakan pakaian meskipun ia masih menyisirnya saat kembali ke kamar tidur.

Ternyata, ia mandi cukup lama, karena Yunho sudah tidak berada disana. Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum melihat tempat tidur yang sudah dirapikan, sebenarnya ia berharap bisa melihat langsung Yunho melakukannya.

Jaejoong turun kebawah setelah merapikan penampilannya, ia mendapati Yunho sedang berada didapur, menyeduh seteko teh, dan dibaki yang berada diatas meja makan terdapat berbagai macam kue yang terlihat sangat lezat. Yunho masih belum berganti pakaian. Mungkin Yunho tidak membawa pakaian ganti saat ke apartemen.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Jaejoong yang baru tiba didapur.

"Aku tidak percaya kau membuat sendiri kue itu," ujar Jaejoong mengangguk kearah baki berisi makanan kecil.

Yunho mendengus.

"Tidak mungkin, dan aku bahkan tidak akan pernah mau mencobanya lagi. Tidak! Tadi aku keluar sebentrar untuk membeli kue-kue ini ditoko dekat apartemen, lumayan untuk sarapan kita," sahut Yunho. Komentar Yunho 'tidak akan pernah mencobanya lagi' mulai masuk akal untuk Jaejoong, karena kekacauan yang cukup besar dilakukan Yunho didapur.

"Seseorang untuk membantumu diapartemen akan resmi bekerja hari ini... apa?" tambah Yunho, ketika Jaejoong terlihat lebih tercengang lagi saat melihat berbagai perabot didapur yang berserakan dibelakang Yunho

"Dia hanya perlu melihat sekilas kedapur sebelum kabur kepintu," ucap Jaejoong

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Omong kosong," ujar Yunho sebelum menambahkan.

" Kau pikir begitu? Baiklah, aku akan membuat dia tertarik untuk menerima pekerjaan ini dengan menggajinya lebih besar. Tapi, jika kau tidak menyukai orang itu, tolong jangan pecat dia sampai kita menemukan penggantinya, kecuali jika kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri."

"Jadi kau memang akan tinggal disini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya balik Yunho dan terlihat sangat kecewa, sehingga Jaejoong dengan cepat meyakinkan pria itu.

"Tentu saja aku sangat menyukainya, aku hanya tidak yakin kalau akan tinggal di apartemen ini," jawab cepat Jaejoong.

"Astaga, apa aku tidak mengatakannya Jae? Aku sudah membeli apartemen ini, ini akan menjadi tempat tinggalmu Jaejoong. Aku ingin kau merasa nyaman tinggal didalamnya, jika ada sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai dan butuhkan, kau bisa memintanya padaku." ucap Yunho mantap.

Jaejoong merona sedikit menyadari pernyataan Yunho yang berkesan permanen, dan bagaimana hal itu dikaitkan dengan hubungan mereka-yang baru saja akan dimulai-sebagai sepasang seorang kekasih yang lebih intim layaknya suami istri.

"Bagus sekali, sekarang ayo duduk dan sarapan?" Yunho mengambil tempat disalah satu kursi dimeja makan dan disusul oleh Jaejoong yang mendudukkan dirinya diseberang Yunho.

"Apa kau yang akan membayar gaji pelayan, atau kau ingin aku yang mengurusnya?" tanya Jaejoong membuka percakapan dimeja makan.

"Hmm, aku tidak terpikir akan hal itu, aku rasa akan lebih baik jika aku memberimu uang untuk keperluan rumah tangga, yang bisa kau pergunakan sesuka hatimu, atau aku bisa membuatkanmu kartu kredit. Dan setelah kau merasa sehat, aku akan mengajakmu berbelanja kau pasti tidak memiliki banyak pakain didalam tas sekecil itu." Sahut Yunho sedikit mengerling.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong bisa membuat Yunho berhemat dengan mengambil pakaiannya sendiri. Tapi itu berarti ia harus menjelaskan pada Chaeyoung imo, padahal seharusnya ia hanya akan mengunjungi seorang teman di Seoul dan menginap sementara waktu yang tidak terlalu lama. Sudah cukup buruk ia harus terus memberikan alasan mengenai perpanjangan dirinya di Seoul. Lagi pula, pakaian yang dimilikinya kemungkinan besar tidak sesuai dengan yang dikehendaki oleh Yunho dan akan dengan mudah membongkar identitasnya dengan berbagai merek branded dan butik ternama yang menjadi labelnya. Meskipun ia berharap Yunho tidak membelikannya seperti pakaian merah mencolok yang diberikan Hyuna waktu itu.

"Terserah saja," ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih sehat pagi ini?" tanya Yunho dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Demammu sudah sepenuhnya hilang?" timpalnya lagi.

"Iya, aku merasa lebih baik." sahut Jaejoong tersenyum dan dibalas Yunho dengan senyum sensual.

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk menyelesaikan urusanmu diapartemen ini, tapi nanti aku akan kembali untuk menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu, love." ucap Yunho dengan seringaiannya.

Jaejoong harus menendang dirinya sendiri karena tidak langsung menyadari kenapa Yunho menanyakan kondisi kesehatannya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak ragu dengan maksud Yunho ketika mengatakan 'menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu'. Sebenarnya, ia bisa menundanya lebih lama dengan satu atau dua keluhan, jika tadi ia belum terlanjur mengatakan sudah sehat. Sekarang, sambil merona, Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

.

Setelah Yunho pergi dari apartemen, seorang wanita paruh baya datang dan mengatakan akan bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangganya. Jaejoong berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Yoonhee-nama wanita itu. Ia merasa cukup cocok dengan pembantunya ini dan Jaejoong juga yakin jika Yoonhee bukanlah type yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Kemudian, seorang pria datang ke apartemennya dan mengaku sebagai sopir pribadinya dengan sebuah mobil baru yang siap akan mengantarkannya kapanpun jika ia mau. Dan sang sopir itu mengatakan ia selalu akan berada diloby apartemen jika Jaejoong mencarinya, atau menghubunginya dengan ponsel pribadinya, dan sayang sekali Jaejoong belum memiliki ponsel lagi, setidaknya Yunho tidak membelikannya benda tersebut.

Dan sore itu, ia memanfaatkan mobil baru untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah mempertimbangkan dengan matang, dan setelah ciuman manis yang diberikan Yunho padanya sebelum pria itu pergi tadi pagi, ia memutuskan untuk mencoba membuat malam itu menjadi lebih romantis, dari pada sekadar hubungan karena keterpaksan. Akhirnya, ia meminta Yoonhee untuk mengatur makan malam menyenangkan yang dilengkapi dengan sajian sebotol anggur, dan memberikan pelayan itu cukup banyak uang untuk berbelanja bahan kebutuhannya.

Untung saja Yunho meninggalkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman untuknya. Sejumlah uang diberikan Yunho padanya dalam sebuah amplop dan sambil berkata 'Uang ini mungkin akan cukup untuk kau pakai sementara waktu' dan yang benar saja, jumlah uang itu sepuluh juta won. Bahkan sebuah rumah pun akan cukup dengan uang sebesar itu. Apalagi ia hanya disebuah apartemen dan hanya dengan seorang pelayan wanita.

Jaejoong meninggalkan Yoonhee yang membeli bahan makanan, ia pergi berbelanja barang-barang kebutuhannya sendiri. Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk menemukan apa yang dicarinya, karena ia tidak hafal dengan kota Seoul. Akhirnya, ia terpaksa harus menjelaskan apa yang dicarinya pada si sopir. Dan ia berhasil menemukan toko yang menjual pakaian tidur yang lebih bagus dan seksi, tepatnya sang sopirlah yang mengantarkannya ketoko itu. Meskipun ia tidak memiliki pakaian seksi semacam itu, karena ia terbiasa memakai piyama yang hangat dan praktis. Ia harus membeli _lingerie _yang seksi untuk sekarang, wanita penjual _lingerie _itu menambahkan belanjaannya dengan _bathrobe _dan sandal yang serasi. Wanita itu meyakinkannya bahwa belakangan ini semua pengantin baru mengenakan _lingerie _yang sangat seksi pada malam pengantin mereka.

Entah apakah semua itu memang benar, atau wanita penjual _lingerie _itu bisa merasakan keragu-raguan yang mendera Jaejoong dan bertekad untuk menjual sebanyak mungkin barang dagangannya, ia tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. _Lingerie _itu persis seperti yang Jaejoong bayangkan ketika berniat mencarinya, jadi ia cukup merasa puas dengan apa yang dibelinya. Nah, andai saja ia memiliki keberanian untuk memakainya ketika waktunya tiba nanti...

Yunho tiba lebih cepat dari yang dipikirkan Jaejoong, tepat setelah jam makan malam. Jaejoong tidak mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Yunho hari ini, sebenarnya Yunho harus memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk menjauh dari Jaejoong, padahal Yunho tidak sanggup menunda melakukan itu dalam waktu yang terlalu lama. Agar Jaejoong mempunyai waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dan Jaejoong sudah terlihat sangat gugup saat Yunho datang, Yunho tahu jika ia langsung membawa Jaejoong keatas tempat tidur, maka wanita itu akan semakin panik.

Yunho datang dengan membawa bunga untuk Jaejoong, tindakan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ia lakukan, tapi menunjukkan betapa perhatiannya Yunho. Dan mengatur bunga yang diberikan Yunho didalam vas bunga mampu membuat Jaejoong menenangkan kegugupan pada saat awal pertemuan mereka.

Yunho berpakaian rapi dengan jasnya, mungkin baru pulang kerja. Dan _well_, kenapa Yunho harus setampan itu dimata Jaejoong, hingga membuat Jaejoong merasa minder jika bersama dengan pria itu. Jaejoong juga mengenakan sebuah dress yang cukup elegan namun sama sekali tidak mewah.

Mereka menikmati minuman pembuka diruang tamu, sebelum beranjak kemeja makan untuk makan malam. Yunho juga menjaga percakapan mereka tetap santai. Bahkan setelah mereka beranjak kemeja makan. Yunho baru membicarakan perihal di Busan pada saat menyantap makanan penutup.

"Karyawan yang aku minta untuk mengantarkan semua kebutuhanmu di Busana sudah dipecat," ucap Yunho.

"Karena karyawan itu tidak mengantarkan apa yang kau minta?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak, dia sudah dipecat sebelum aku memberikan perintah padanya, itu sebabnya karyawan itu tidak mau repot-repot menyampaikan pesanku pada yang lainnya yang mungkin bisa melakukannya. Pasti tidak akan ada masalah, jika saat itu dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia sudah dipecat, tapi ternyata dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia jengkel pada manager perusahaan di Busan yang sudah memecatnya, sehingga dia langsung pergi begitu saja." Jelas Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, aku berutang permintaan maaf padamu," ucap Jaejoong sedikit malu.

"Tidak, kau tidak berutang apa-apa padaku!" tegas Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya, aku memang harus meminta maaf padamu, karena berpikir kau tidak berperasaan dan tidak peduli, juga karena melemparkanmu dengan berbagai macam sesuatu," ujar Jaejoong sedikit menunduk.

Selama dua detik, Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan, sebelum akhirnya tertatawa terbahak-bahak. Jaejoong merona. Ia sendiri tidak yakin kenapa ia membuat pengakuan seperti itu, kecuali pengakuan itu ada kaitannya dengan permintaan maafnya, setidaknya untuk bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia merasa harus meminta maaf.

Tapi, Jaejoong tidak tahu mengapa Yunho menganggapnya sangat lucu, sampai pria itu berkomentar.

"Ternyata kau mampu menyembunyikan emosi yang kau miliki, aku tidak akan pernah menduga kau memilikinya, jika saja aku tidak mendengarnya langsung darimu."

"Aku rasa aku memang memiliki sedikit emosi, tapi jarang sekali ada pemicu yang bisa membuatnya meledak," aku Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya mempunyai sifat emosional atau tempramental memang menurun dalam keluargaku, setidaknya dari sisi keluarga ibuku." timpal Jaejoong lagi.

Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Sama sekali tidak masalah dengan itu. Sifat itu juga menurun dalam keluargaku, jadi aku cukup terbiasa menghadapinya," sahut Yunho sembari tersenyum.

"Dan aku yakin, aku tidak akan terlalu sering memancing emosimu itu." tambah Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong membalas senyum Yunho. Sungguh cara yang terlalu berbelit-belit untuk mengatakan bahwa Yunho tidak memberinya alasan untuk menemukan kesalahan pada pria itu. Pada saat itu, Jaejoong merasa lega karena sudah berusaha membuat malam ini terasa lebih istimewa. Meskipun, jika melihat Yunho, ia tidak tahu bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpikir bahwa segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Yunho akan terasa biasa saja.

Ia rasa, apa yang hendak mereka lakukan adalah sebuah dosa, tapi ia merasa seharusnya ia menyingkirkan pemikiran semacam itu. Ia sudah menyetujui kesepakatan itu. Ia mencegah keluarganya hidup menggelandang dengan melakukannya. Seharusnya, ia merasa bersyukur karena Jung Yunho-lah pria yang telah membelinya.

Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan berapa banyak orang wanita yang akan menganggapnya beruntung, mungkin. Setelah malam ini, ia sendiri pun akan menganggap dirinya beruntung. Tapi, ia masih harus menjalani malam ini, atau yang lebih tepatnya, apa yang akan terjadi dikamar atas. Dan memang sudah waktunya. Mereka sudah menikmati makan malam yang sangat menyenangkan. Ia bahkan mengizinkan dirinya sendiri mencicipi sedikit anggur. Ia bisa saja menunda sedikit lebih lama, tapi tetap tidak akan membuat proses itu lebih mudah, justru hanya akan menambah kegugupannya.

Jadi, dengan wajah merona, Jaejoong mengatakan.

"Jika. kau tidak keberatan, aku akan pergi ke atas sekarang, untuk berganti pakain dengan sesuatu yang... lebih sejuk... untuk dipakai tidur." ucapnya.

"Astaga, iya! Tentu saja," sahut Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata, sampai saat itu ia tidak menyadari betapa tidak sabarnya Yunho untuk bisa segera berada diatasnya. Mengetahui ketidak sabaran Yunho menyebabkan hatinya terasa hangat, yang membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik, dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

Jaejoong berdiri untuk pergi.

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu diatas," ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

Yunho menangkap tangan Jaejoong, saat ia lewat dan membawanya ke bibir pria itu.

"Kau sangat gugup sayangku. Kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu, kita akan bersenang-senang bersama, aku dan kau, aku janji padamu."

Bersenang-senang? Yunho berpikir bercinta sama dengan bersenang-senang? Coba bayangkan itu. Tapi, Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia ingin menangisi sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan hilang darinya. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan semua ini. Ia ingin membunuh Jaehee samchon yang telah menyebabkannya di apartemen ini, dimana ia akan segera menjalani malam pertama tanpa menikah. Dan jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia menyadari bahwa ia ingin kembali merasakan ciuman Yunho yang menggairahkan lagi. Astaga, ia bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

**- **_**TBC ?**_

haaaahaaaahaaaa maaf ga jadi NC dichap ene, tapi beneran deh chap depan itu NC XD *digaplok krna udh php

Maaf yaaa, maaf bingit T.T

aku jg mau nlis ff aku yg lain sih ene, jdi mau ngebut (?) tapi ttp sante aja /plaaak /ngeles.

okey, EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" dan sprti biasa ga ngerti silahkan tanya langsung :D

_**Balas review semua'y **_:

vianashim : iya begitulah, crita aslinya lbih keren :D

Veeclouds : kan emang diskip buat yang panjang" ga ditulis sluruhnya yg mgkn akan ditlis dalam remake lain untuk updatenya perbab-bab dan akan sngt lama jka aku melakukan bgitu. ini sampai 50 bab lebih.

jae sekundes : cma salah paham bea xD . cma rumor aja bea, dan ga ada lapak lain selain ffn jga sih.

Arleta Yunjae : aah. ne saeng, iya karna novelnya sangat bagus :D . karakternya ga trlalu berlebihan mnurut aku pribadi sih.

boojaebear2601 : ga ngerti aff T.T . iya kdang emang begitu sih, dan makanya aku blang klo ga ngrti tanya :D . bahasanya agak berat, dan kdg aku jg udh prjelas sdkit :D . disini ga ada angst nya, tnang aja, ga katanya cma rumor aja kok :)

Guest : mau lagi apa nya bebseu? keke~

Guest 2 : sama" :)

Jung . aiko : unyu, kekeke~ aku pkir ini mlah lucu krna lihat yunho diamuk jae bgitu pdahal kan karakter dia itu sedikit arogan tapi entah knpa sma jae kayak berasa eeerrrr~

Fuyu cassiopeia : itu gaya appa yg pling ane suka saeng buakakakak~

zhoeuniquee : ga jadi nc, chap dpan aja /ditabok/ nah iya chap dpan ktahuan emak tak tersentuh. nah untk itu dijelasin disini ya bebseu /ditabok/

Hana - Kara : mnurut aku ini malah greaaaaattttt mngingat siapa itu jae dlam posisi mreka tpi brani marahin Yunho, hohohoho~

zhe : mngkin providernya bebseu, kan ada yg beberapa provider bgitu susah mmbuka ffn :D . smngat, ane masih nunggu ff remake dikau~

keybin : memang karena novelnya begini adanya :D . maksud wanita simpanan disini emang harus bersikap layaknya suami istri yang melayani diranjang /slaap/ lebih ke pelacur sih kasarnya. keluarga'y emng ga ada diceritain lagi, tapi next" nya ada kok :D . Yunho emang ga tahanan sejak beli jae /dibekep babeh/

kimfida62 : ga, cma rumor aja ktanya. sbenrnya ga tau lagi mau post dimana, karna ga pnya lapak selain ffn, dlu sih di fb tp krna jarang main fb jd cma disini, klo di wp aku ga ngerti. jdi msh brthan disini.

joongmax : susah untuk dideskripsikan yg jelas menurut aku dia suka yunho mka'y blang klo berhub sma yunho ga akan mudah krna udah tertarik cma ga dijelasin scara gamblang dan jae sndiri ga ngerti prasaan dia.

dzdubunny : ngeles itu kan bagus untuk menghadapi orang tua smacam harabeoji jung /ditabok/ nah dsni dijelasin kenapa bebseu.

Park July : cuma gosip atau rumor yg beredar dipasaran, tp aku prbadi ga ngrti wp walau ada pnya sih, dan slama ffn masih eksis aku akan post di ffn kok :)

akiramia44 : aah iya emang lucu kok kyak suami istri hohoho, smoga ini bsa dikatakan lanjut kilat :D

yunkissjae : holaaa~ aku jg ga jd mskin nc nya dichap ene bebseu xD . hahaha udah berspekulasi aja nih, bukan lah, harabeoji ga sejahat etoh :D . itu murni ksalahan org nya yunho yg pabonya mnta jitak. rating apa beb ? knpa ga brani baca ? buakakak, klo dibikin remake begini emang enak, enak lg klo bcanya pke nama yunho jaejoong beeeeh /slaap/

yuups yunho peduli jae kayak pacarnya aja hohoho~ dan betapa protektifnya dia nanti~ :3

ShinJiWoo920202 : yuups, ga jadi nc tapi chap dpan yakin banget nc deh yakin seyakin"nya deh :D

liankim10 : karna cerita fokus ke Yunjae, dan lg emang jrang mncul kok disini :D

jaena : aah ok, makasih ya jaena, soalnya pd ribut bgono, dan author jg pd pndah lapak sih :D

Kim Rin Rin : naaah disini dijelasin bebseu :D . aah maunya begitu tapi mengingat aku tidak terlalu terkenal (?) dan jarang dikenal (?) difb jd tidak tau deh, untk skrang krna ffn msh eksis ya diffn aja.

Jung Jaehyun : ga kok katanya :D . naaah iya ini dijelaskan hehehe.

hana : haha appa yun ga nyelidikin, cma dpat laporan aja :D .

yjnokokoro : hai :D . katanya cma rumor aja kok, klo pndahan sih pling grup fb ya, tp ffn msih eksis jf di ffn aja dlu :D . naah ff terjemahan emang seru asal genrenya romance aja sih :D .

nayla : namamu kayak ponakanku bebseu /ditabok/ mngkn blm sdar yunho ska atau emg kayaknya gagasan dia tntg wanita itu hrus dlindngi :D . nnti jg cnta"an

hyejeong342 : iya dan udh diklarifikasi sama yunppa nih. iya cma rumor dan slma ffn msh eksis dan bnyak yg mnat jg akan trus lnjut diffn kok :D

kyOkO : kalau dr versi asli novel yg latar historical, jae itu bangsawan, ayahnya seorang earl dan ibunya juga seorang lady, jd jae sndiri adalah lady. ditunda nc nya beb ._.

azahra88 : iya kasian bingit tp udh brlalu ._.

imelriyanti : hai bebseu, kau kenal dgn babyboo dirp jaejoong dia yg remfonger itu yaak /slaap/ . ini udh dijlasin disini kok, klo untk post dfb kyaknya aku udah terlalu gmna ya buat post disana u,u . mngkn grup kali, tpi ffn msih eksis jd diffn aja dlu :D

asdfghjkyu : missunderstanding kok, udh clear skrang :D

Yoon HyunWoon : semoga saja, :D

Guest : As soon as possible aja ne beb ._.

Guest 4 : cuma konspirasi hati aja ._. udh djlsn dsni beb.

irengiovany : iya udh dpcat sih jd ga dtang.

fane : karena cma ngmbl garis besarnya yunjae kok dari novelnya ._.

wereyeolves : hehe iya kasian tp emak wanita tangguh ._.

JJorion : dijlaskan dichap ene bebseu, jgn pnggl ane author beb, pnggl echa aja beb :D . nc nya pending lg chap dpan T.T . iya cma rumor aja :D

exindira : ada ga ya nikahnya :O , okeh bca aja nnti ada ga nya jg ketahuan :D

onkey shipper04 : snggh kasihan, tp jahat wanita tangguh dong :D .

Yuki : iya babeh ga boong kok, ene dijelasin disini knpa jd ga smpe, gomawo buat smngtnya :D

sushimakipark : ga ditinggalin duit, :D

leeChunnie : beli di www . rumah-buku . net biasa beli disitu bebseu.

Rechi : ga usah galau beb, itu cma kabar atau rumor atau gosip aja. kalau mau baca novelnya jga ga apa" beb, judul sama kayak ff nih, seru kok /promosi/ ffn msih eksis jd aku jg masih akan post diffn :D

Guest 5 : kekekeke~ udh dpcat dluan mkanya ga sampe" tu org suruhan.

danactebh : naah iya diselidiki nih dichap ene dijelasin kan :D

thinseyjshipper : hahaha ngarep beb, ane nulisnya jg udah kerja keras jari xD . lanjutnya ya seminggu sekali, klo lgi ga ada krjaan bsa cepat kok :D

Vic89 : dipecat bebseu, hehehe dijlasn disini noeh.

Guest 6 : ini lanjut... ttp tunggu kelnjutannya yaa, jgn pnggl sya author panggil echa aja lah :D

ChoiMerry-Chan : ga dihapus ffn kok cma rumor ktanya. wp ku cma breng" sama si babyboo aja sih ._.

jujur sih ane jga ska sma itu ff kekeke~ slain devil hunter xD

maia . vierr : karna ini ff remake, jadi alur ya dari novel dan bahasa juga, ini jg dpat polesan dkit dan penyesuain jg skip :D . klo mnrut gaya bahasa ku dan alur aku itu namanya ff buatan aku bukan remake kan beb ._. /just my opini

hi jj91 : nah ini dijelaskan unn~ supir yunho baik dong (?)

Yippie : iya dong, jaema emang kuat luar dalam (?)

saii nhina : iya maunya bkin grup tp ffn msh eksis nih :D

Well spesial than for all reviewers diatas, yg ga kesebut mian ne :D

Cha love you all /cipok satu"/

**btw, apa aku perlu bkin grup di fb ._. saran juseyo~**

masihkah berkenan untuk membaca dan mereview ini ff, sekiranya bagi para siders mungkin akan menyempatkan diri untuk memberi potongan (?) katanya

_**Review ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Say You Love Me.

Cast : Member DBSK and other.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : M disesuaikan.

Lenght : Chapter 7.

_**Warning : A Gender Bender or Genderswitch FF, Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash, No Flame!**_

_Ini bukan ff karya aku, karna ini adalah novelnya Johanna Lindsey, aku cuma membuat versi yunjaenya dan meremake sedikit dibeberapa bagian, yang seharusnya menjadi Historical Romance dibikin versi modernnya. Dan terdapat pengurangan beberapa scene dan dialog dari novel asli, ada penambahan dan juga penyesuaian__yang__ terjadi. Intinya... ini__buka__n __KARYA ku. Well ini request dari temenku. Semoga bisa dinikmati._

_Check it..._

Jaejoong menyentuh _lingerie_nya dengan sangat bergetar. Sejak awal, ia memang sudah tahu bahwa ia tidak akan merasa nyaman saat mengenakannya, tapi dengan keras kepala ia menolak untuk menggantinya.

_Lingerie _itu sangat tampak kurang sopan, bukan hanya karena bahannya yang sangat tipis dan transparan, tapi kedua sisinya juga terbelah hingga ke bagian pinggul, menampakkan lebih banyak kakinya dari yang pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapa pun. _Lingerie _itu terbuat dari sutra lembut berwarna biru pucat, tanpa lengan, dengan leher berbentuk V yang sangat rendah, tali tipis seperti _spageti _mencegah gaun itu meluncur turun dari tubuhnya.

Jika tanpa jubah tidur yang menggunakan bahan sutra lembut dan warna yang sama dengan _lingerie_nya, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah berani mengenakannya. Tapi, jubah tidur itu tidak menutupi lengan dan kakinya menyeluruh. Masih ada bagian atas payudaranya yang terungkap dan menyembul mengintip keluar, sekalipun lingerienya tertutup dengan rapat, tapi dalam siatuasunya sekarang, ia rasa tidak masalah berpakaian seksi seperti ini.

Jaejoong berdiri di depan meja rias, sambil menyisiri rambutnya, ketika terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa untuk meminta Yunho masuk. Jelas sekali, pria itu tidak merasa perlu menunggunya karena pintu seketika itu juga terbuka, dan disanalah pria itu berdiri, dengan mata langsung mengarah padanya sedikit membesar dan menggelap...

"Kita benar-benar harus mengusahakan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rona merah di wajahmu itu, Jaejoong," ujar Yunho dengan nada menggoda.

Jaejoong menunduk, pipinya terasa lebih panas.

"Aku tahu," sahut Jaejoong malu.

"Kau terlihat... cantik."

Yunho mengatakannya seolah itu bukanlah kata yang tepat yang ingin digunakan oleh pria itu, seolah terlalu takjub untuk bisa menemukan kata yang tepat. Dan dalam waktu sekejap, Yunho sudah berdiri didepannya, mengambil sisir dari tangannya untuk dilemparkan ke samping, meraih helaian rambut panjangnya, dan dibawa ke pipi, kemudian membiarkan rambut itu kembali terjatuh.

"Luar biasa cantik, dan seksi," ulang Yunho dan menambahkan kata seksi.

Komentar itu membawa mata Jaejoong menatap Yunho, dan sorot yang tampak dimata musang itu sangat mengagumkan, dan membuat hatinya terasa lebih hangat. Yunho yang berada begitu dekat dengannya membuatnya merasakan hal lain, rasa menggelenyar diperut, rasa berdenyut di payudara. Bahkan, aroma tubuh Yunho mampu memuat sarafnya bergetar. Dan Jaejoong mendapati dirinya menatap bibir Yunho, nyaris berharap pria itu akan menciumnya, teringat betapa menyenangkannya saat Yunho menciumnya, betapa ia sampai lupa diri saat itu, betapa pikirannya melayang dan membuatnya merasa tenang.

Tali jubahnya sudah terlepas, hasil perbuatan Yunho. Wajah Jaejoong kembali merona saat sutra tipis itu bertumpuk dikakinya. Tapi, ia mendengar Yunho menarik napas, dan mata pria itu menjelajahi sekujur lekuk tubuhnya.

Suara Yunho seketika itu juga berubah parau, ketika berkata.

"Aku akan membelikanmu lebih banyak... itu," dan tangan Yunho menunjuk lingerie yang dikenakannya.

"Banyak sekali." timpal Yunho lagi dengan tatapan penuh menggoda.

Haruskah kita membelinya lagi? Jaejoong pikir ia sudah mengatakannya dengan lantang, tapi ternyata kata-kata itu tidak meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Dan sekarang ia merasa terlalu tegang, menunggu... menunggu.

Kemudian tangan Yunho menangkup pipinya dengan sangat lembut.

"Apakah kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menantikan saat-saat seperti ini?" tanya Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak perlu menjawabnya, karena segera setelah mengatakannya, Yunho menciumnya, benar-benar menciumnya, membelah bibirnya, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalamnya, merasakannya, menjelajahi mulutnya. Yunho bergerak lebih dekat. Kini, payudaranya menyentuh dada Yunho. Dan ia semakin lemah dengan kebutuhan untuk bersandar pada Yunho. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah pada dorongan itu. Jaejoong melemah dan hampir terjatuh.

Yunho mengerang saat menyadari tubuh Jaejoong melemah, dengan cepat Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dengan kedua lengannya, dan menggendongnya ke tempat tidur dan membaringkannya dengan lembuat disana. Kemudian Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menatap Jaejoong, sambil melepaskan jas dan dasinya. Mata Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho dan terkunci disana. Bibirnya membuka, gemetar, tapi ia tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya, begitu tersedot oleh tatapan Yunho yang sensual, beitu terpesona dan tidak berdaya.

Jaejoong tidak mematikan lampu dikamar itu. Ia berharap melakukannya, agar saat ini ia tidak bisa melihat situasi mereka dengan begitu terangnya. Ia juga ingin menyembunyikan dirinya dibawah selimut, tapi tidak dilakukannya, karena ia teringat perkataan Hyuna, tentang para pria yang suka memandangi tubuh wanita, dan saat ini, kondisinya sudah dikatakan nyaris telanjang, _lingerie _itu menempel dikulitnya. Tapi, sama sekali tidak sulit berbaring saja, dan menunggu Yunho untuk bergabung bersamanya.

Jaejoong tidak tahu betapa menggodanya dirinya, dengan rambut _almond _panjang yang tersebar diatas bantal. Lututnya ditekuk sedemikian rupa. Dengan bibir Jaejoong yang kini terbuka, Jaejoong tampak seperti sedang memohon agar bibir Yunho kembali menciumnya. Dan bulu matanya yang lentik, mata berwarna coklat tua yang tampak bergelora, takut, tentu saja bukan. Tapi entah kenapa mata itu membuat Yunho merasa seperti haus akan seks dan hendak memerkosa perawan desa. Perasaan yang aneh, tapi tetap tidak meredakan gairah Yunho yang sudah memuncak dan menggelora.

Sejak saat Yunho melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kamar dan melihat Jaejoong mengenakan lingerie yang menggoda itu, gairahnya seketika itu juga bangkit. Yunho mencoba memikirkan hal lain, tapi tidak membantu. Ia terlalu menginginkan Jaejoong, itulah masalahnya. Dan ia bahkan tidak yakin kenapa merasa begitu.

Yunho pernah meniduri wanita yang lebih cantik dari pada Jaejoong. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang Jaejoong, mungkin kepolosan pura-puranya, rona wajah konyol yang sering kali tampak, atau mungkin karena fakta bahwa ia membeli Jaejoong... Ia tidak tahu, tapi ia merasakan dorongan untuk melompat ke arah Jaejoong dan merasakan wanita itu, yang tentu saja mustahil dilakukannya dengan cara seperti itu.

Itu adalah pilihan yang sulit, dan tidak menjadi lebih mudah saat ia bergabung bersama dengan Jaejoong diatas tempat tidur dan menyentuh wanita itu lagi. Kulit Jaejoong terasa lembut bagaikan sutra, dan berkeluk di tempat yang tepat. Dan ia sudah nyaris terangsang ketika melepaskan tali spageti _lingerie _Jaejoong dan dengan perlahan menurunkan bagian atas lingerie berwarna biru itu, untuk menyingkap dada Jaejoong yang langsung mengeras oleh tatapannya. Sekali lagi, ia merasakan dorongan untuk menyatukan dirinya didalam diri Jaejoong saat itu juga, dan ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun untuk mendinginkan api gairahnya. Bahkan mandi air es sekalipun tidak akan bisa memadamkan gairahnya. Dan akan sangat konyol sekali jika ia melakukannya dalam siatuasi yang sudah lama ditunggunya. Apa lagi sekarang mereka sudah benar-benar tanpa pakaian.

Seharusnya ia meminum lebih banyak anggur pada saat makan malam tadi. Tidak, seharusnya Jaejoong yang meminum lebih banyak anggur, dengan begitu mungkin Jaejoong tidak akan keberatan jika ia langsung 'menerkam' wanita itu. Mungkin Jaejoong tidak akan keberatan dengan apa pun yang dilakukannya? Sial, pikirnya. Ia bukanlah pemuda tidak berpengalaman yang tidak bisa mengendalikan gairah sendiri. Ia akan memanfaatkan waktu untuk melakukannya secara perlahan, sekalipun itu akan membunuhnya karena tidak sabar.

Yunho mulai mencium Jaejoong lagi dengan perlahan dan penuh gairah. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangannya untuk tidak menjelajah setiap jengkal kulit Jaejoong. Payudara Jaejoong begitu ranum, kencang dan penuh. Tidak lama setelahnya mencium Jaejoong dan menciumi leher jenjang wanita itu, bibir Yunho segera turun ke payudaranya dan Yunho mulai melumatnya dengan tidak sabar, dan erangan nikmat yang Jaejoong keluarkan dari bibirnya terdengar bagaikan alunan musik yang paling indah yang pernah didengar Yunho.

Yunho menyentuh seluruh tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong harus berulang kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Yunho memang memiliki hak untuk melakukannya. Dan mulut Yunho tak henti untuk menjelajahi payudaranya, menghisap, melumat dan sekali-kali menggigit putingnya. Sensasi yang dirasakannya akibat pergerakan mulut Yunho. tersebut membuatnya merasa panas. Ia takut demamnya kembali menyerang.

Tangan Yunho berusaha membuka kakinya. Ia menahannya agar tetap tertutup rapat. Yunho tergelak, tepat sebelum pria itu mencium Jaejoong lagi, dengan bergitu bergairah, sehingga membuat ia terlupa tentang kakinya dan tangan Yunho segera diselipkan diantara kedua pahanya, menyentuh tepat dikewanitaannya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan merasakan sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan dan membuatnya bergelenyar liar seperti yang saat ini dilakukan oleh jari-jari Yunho yang tertanam didalam kewanitaannya.

Semua pikiran lenyap dan digantikan oleh sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan, sehingga rasa mendamba yang perlahan bangkit didalam dirinya tidak begitu ia perhatikan, sampai perasaan itu begitu membuncah hingga tak tertahankan lagi. Ia melengkungkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho sambil mengerang, Ia mendorong tubuhnya sendiri kearah Yunho untuk disentuh lebih dalam. Tapi, ia tidak mengerti kenapa.

Pada saat itu, perasaan yang sama juga dialami Yunho. Yunho mulai bergerak diantara kaki Jaejoong, mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang Jaejoong yang sudah basah. Jaejoong sedikit melirik kearah tubuh bagian bawahnya, ia cukup terkejut melihat ukuran Yunho yang menurutnya sangat besar dan akan memasuki dirinya sebentar lagi. Dan sedetik kemudian Yunho mulai mendorong kejantanannya masuk. Yunho beberapa kali harus mendorong kejantanannya untuk berasa sempurna didalam Jaejoong. Prosesnya cukup sangat cepat, sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk berhenti akibat penghalang yang ada didalam sana.

Yunho samar-samar merasakannya, tapi ia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, apa lagi saat ia dilingkupi oleh kekuatan yang begitu menggetarkan, oleh panas yang begitu indah, oleh kenikmatan yang begitu sangat sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Rasanya begitu sangat luar biasa, sehingga Yunho nyaris mencapai puncak hanya dengan beberapa gerakan dorongan, tapi kenyataannya bukanlah seperti itu, karena gerakan keluar masuk yang tercipta selanjutnya mengirim Yunho hingga ke puncak yang tertinggi dan menembakkan cairannya kedalam rahim Jaejoong.

Ketika pikirannya bisa kembali jernih akibat kenikmatan besar yang baru saja menyelubunginya, Yunho menghela napas. Apakah yang dirasakannya ini melebihi ketidak sabarannya saat pertama kali bercinta ketika remaja dulu, ketika ia hanya memedulikan kepuasannya sendiri dan tidak mengendalikan responsnya? Yunho mendengus dalam hati. Tentu saja, malam ini ia sudah menunjukkan pengendalian diri yang sangat baik.

Yunho bahkan tidak tahu apakah Jaejoong juga merasakan kepuasan yang sama sepertinya, karena ia begitu terlena oleh apa yang dirasakannya, tapi rasanya ia tidak pantas jika ia menanyakannya sekarang. Tentu saja, jika Jaejoong belum mencapai klimaksnya, ia bersedia mengulangi lagi dari awal untuk memperbaikinya. Bahkan, pikiran itu mampu membuat Yunho kembali terangsang. Luar biasa. Tapi kemudian, Jaejoong mencengkram dengan erat.

"Bisakah kau... bergeser dari atas tubuhku kesamping... ku mohon?" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara rendah.

Berat tubuhnya. Bodoh sekali ia, berbaring diatas tubuh Jaejoong sambil meresapi kenikmatan yang dirasakannya, sementara tubuhnya menghimpit gadis malang itu. Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf, dan melepaskan beban dari dada Jaejoong yang tadi ditindihnya, tapi tidak dibagian yang lain, dan kejantanannya pun masih menancap sempurna didalam kewanitaan Jaejoong. Namun tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu menjabarkan rasa syok yang menderanya saat melihat air mata dan ekspresi sedih diwajah Jaejoong, dan kesadaran bahwa ia tadi menemukan penghalang yang sempat menahannya. Penghalang itu memang tidak bertahan lebih dari sedetik, tapi tetap saja ada sebelumnya.

"Astaga, kau masih _virgin_?" cetus Yunho terkejut.

Seketika itu juga wajah Jaejoong merah padam.

"Aku yakin jika fakta tentang itu sudah disebutkan pada saat pelelangan." sahut Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Sayangku, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan memercayainya. Penyedia wanita adalah bajingan pembohong. Lagi pula kau dijual disebuah rumah pelacuran."

"Tentu saja untuk dijual kepenawar tertinggi," ujar Jaejoong dengan kaku.

"Dan aku minta maaf, karena aku tidak memaksa Jungmo untuk menyingkirkan ke-_virgin_-anku sebelum menjualku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika hal itu sebuah masalah." sambungnya lagi.

"Jangan konyol," ujar Yunho jengkel.

"Hanya saja semua itu sungguh mengejutkan... yang membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk mempercayainya."

Sedikit? Wajah Jaejoong yang sejak tadi merona itu nyata bukan pura-pura. Semua tatapan lugu itu benar adanya.

Seorang gadis perawan, dan perawan pertama yang ditidurinya, jika ia tidak menghitung pelayan di Gwangju yang menawarkan diri kepada semua pelayan pria dirumah itu. Tidak heran Seunghyun begitu menginginkan Jaejoong dan menjadi marah sekali saat tidak berhasil mendapatkannya, kebanggaan lain untuk ditambahkan kedalam kepuasaannya.

Seorang gadis perawan. Dan kesadaran itu membuatnya diterpa gelombang posesif, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia adalah kekasih pertama Jaejoong. Satu-satunya pria yang pernah menyentuh Jaejoong, dan bukan hanya itu, ia juga sudah membeli Jaejoong. Sekarang Jaejoong adalah miliknya.

Tiba-tiba Yunho tersenyum lebar pada Jaejoong.

"Nah kau lihat, kan? Kau sudah mulai bisa membiasakan diri." Yunho sudah mulai terangsang dan ingin sekali bercinta lagi dengan Jaejoong, tapi dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, ia justru menarik miliknya dari dalam Jaejoong.

"Aku sangat keterlaluan, padahal tadi itu adalah pengalaman pertamamu. Aku bertingkah layaknya seorang pemuda tidak berpengalaman, karena aku sangat menginginkanmu, dan itu membuatku tidak melakukannya dengan berhati-hati, sehingga rasanya pasti buruk sekali untukmu. Ketika kau sudah memulihkan diri nanti, aku akan memastikan bahwa kau merasakan kepuasan yang sama dengan yang kau berikan padaku. Tapi, untuk saat ini, kita akan memastikan luka-lukamu terobati."

Sebelum Jaejoong bisa protes, Yunho sudah mengangkatnya dengan kedua lengan dan menggendongnya ke kamar mandi. Yunho meletakkan Jaejoong disana dan membungkus tubuh Jaejoong dengan handuk, kemudian ia menyiapkan air panas dan menyesuaikan suhu panasnya, menambahkan sedikit garam, gelembung sabun dan aroma terapi saat air mulai memenuhi bathub. Jaejoong hanya bisa memandangi air untuk mengalihkan matanya dari Yunho, karena tanpa sadar pria itu masih dalam keadaan polos.

Ketika Yunho mengangkatnya untuk meletakkan didalam bathub, ia mengangkat tangan.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri..." ujar Jaejoong.

"Omong kosong," sahut Yunho dan melepaskan handuk yang melilit tubuh Jaejoong, kemudian menggendongnya lagi dan menurunkannya dengan sangat lembut diatas bathub yang beruap.

"Aku sudah terbiasa memandikanmu dan sebenarnya itu adalah kebiasaan yang menyenangkan" tambah Yunho.

Sambil berlutut. disamping bathub, Yunho memandikan Jaejoong, di semua tempat. Sepanjang waktu, kulit Jaejoong tampak kemerahan, dan kondisi itu bukan disebabkan oleh uap panas. Kemudian Yunho mengangkatnya keluar, mengeringkan tubuhnya, dan menggendongnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Kali ini, Yunho membaringkannya dibalik selimut, dan bergabung bersama di atas ranjang, menariknya erat dalam pelukannya.

Setelah itu Jaejoong mulai bisa merasa lebih tenang. Menyadari bahwa malam ini tidak akan ada lagi rasa sakit-atau kenikmatan. Bahkan kepolosan mereka tidak lagi mengusiknya, hanya menambahkan kehangatan yang mampu membantunya tidur dengan lebih nyenyak.

Kepala Jaejoong hampir terayun saat mendengar.

"Terima kasih, Kim Jaejoong, karena telah menyerahkan keperawananmu padaku."

Jaejoong tidak menegaskan bahwa ia tidak memiliki pilihan dalam masalah itu. Dan bersama dengan orang lain, mungkin rasanya akan sama buruknya. Tapi, ia masih sempat merasakan luapan kenikmatan-sebelum berganti dengan rasa sakit.

Jadi, dengan nada suara formal, meskipun sambil menguap, Jaejoong menjawab.

"Terima kasih kembali, Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong tidur melihat senyuman Yunho, tapi ia bisa merasakan Yunho memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Tangan Jaejoong terangkat untuk diletakkan di dada Yunho, awalnya dengan ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian tanpa kekhawatiran. Kini, ia bisa menyentuh Yunho. Kapan pun ia menginginkannya. Setelah malam ini, ia memiliki hak itu, sama seperti Yunho yang berhak untuk menyentuhnya, dan ajaibnya, ia merasa senang.

Coba bayangkan itu.

_**-TBC ?**_

Udah kan NC ? udah kan ? hahaha, beberapa ada aku tambahin sih itu xD

Well, udah sampe 19 bab ene :D

dan chap ene adalah full of content not children, so yang blum ckup umur udh baca ene, ga tanggung yaa /plaaak/

Bagi yang mau ngeadd fb aku, silahkan add aja ya _**Echa'Lia HerLiani **_itu nick name fb nya :D

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana".

_Balas review _:

Fuyu cassiopeia : ini udh hot :D . nah yun kan emang badboy xD

I Was A Dreamer : ini emak babeh nc'an xD

Yoo Gyu : iya cma slah paham kok, dan yun g mngkn stga itu lah :D

hana : naaah disini kayaknya g pake sarung karet deh buakakakak~

Guest 1 : yadong nya kthuan nih hahahaha, ini udh nc kan.

irengiovanny : udh nc ini, nah ga dijelasin cra gamblang disono.

yoon HyunWoon : aah iya, ini :D

hi jj91 : muahahahaha aku ngakak bca reviewnya unn /guling"/

imelriyanti : nah ini udh dong, jgn kcewa lagi, eeh Harabeoji g bgitu kan dia cma dnger tp ga tau siapa itu jae hahaha. aah nama fb ku Echa'Lia HerLiani :D

Keybin : yaah yun udh nc ga inget lg sma yg msh virgin atau ga yg pntng big cock nya trpuaskan /ditendang babeh/

Vic88 : udah enggak tp jae lega masa xD

Hana - Kara : jae kan emng pmbawaan malu" jiji, klo yun emng jlas udh kliatan ga tahannya buakakak~

Joongmax : nah bisa jadi begitu, bsa jadi :D . yg ini lbih Yunjae moment :D

exindira : next, yoo yoo gomawo :D

cho . kyu . 549 : aah iya, di add aja dlu fb aku'y yaa, buat jga" doang sih klo ffn ngeerror :D . iya ini novelnya emng keren, dan tentu kalau novelnya bukan Yunjae dong xD

akiramia44 : nah mk dr itu aku ksh nick name fb aku, klo" ffn error, tp smoga aja enggak sih :D . LJ aku jg ga ngerti, WP aku g ngerti ngurus WP klo komen WP aku ngerti, aff aku ga ngerti, dan buat Wattpad, aku pnya tp ga diisi :D

ShinJiWoon290202 : naaah jgn dbyngn lagi ene udah ketahuan gimana kan xD

vianashim : iya hahahahaha /ngakak/

MyCelullar : naaah bahasa" novel terjemahan emng begini, ada lg malah yg lbih rumit -,- . aah trima ksh smngtnya, :D

Park July : pikir apa ? hahahaha, dilajutin kok ene

Jung Jaehyun : naaah loh sedia pendingin dong biar ga panas xD

Rechi : naaaahh ini sdah ml nya emak sama babeh, huaaah /panas/

HunHanCherry1220 : naaah dr awal udh ada bnih kayaknya, cm emg bnr ga brani brharap, enggak niat cr tau yunppa asal emak mlik dia xD

Guest 2 : iya udh anuan jg, naah kan awal" diblng dia jual diri buat keluarganya yg sdg dlam labil ekonomi, dan trpaksa jual diri :D . aah ne, tapi aku mau nya Changmin ga mau bang chun /slaap/ tetep post ffn slama ffn msh eksis.

Guest : beli di online shop beb, babyboo beli di online shop ini, laaah yunjae emang daebak gnti aja cash nya jd YunJae xD

JJorien : ah iya itu pasti, tp jaema udh pasrah bnget ini, dan jaema jg nafsu sbnrnya sma babeh hahahaha. yoo gomawo yaa~

azahra : iya :D

boojaebear2601 : disini g ada xD . aah aku ga ngeri aff dah. Bahasanya lumayan sulit tapi ini standar dan udh aku ksh pnjlasan jg dibeberapa bgian tertentu. ooh klo blog emng iya pke password untuk eto, dan aku jg udh knyang mnta pass sama author" buat next chap smbngn ff yg mereka protek dulu :D . kayaknya emang ada org ketiga disini dan entahlah siapa yg jatuh cnta dluan :D

yoo AKTF !

danactebh : naah masih ga tau dana, karna ffn msih eksis. upd nya klo ada mood xD

Guest 3 : saya tersanjung /flyyy/ krna dirimu blang cm nungguin ff ene~ /kasih cipokan/ nah smga hot yaaa~ hohohoho.

thinseyjshipper : aah novelnya lebih top :D . tp dbaca dalam nama YunJae xD . gomawo~

Kiyo20 : annyeong, ne salam kenal :) . naaaah /garuk tengkuk/ udh kjadian gmna blum nikah tuh :D

ajid yunjae : laah iya dong hahaha. nah Jaejoong jg sama terbawa gairah buahahaha pdhl disini umur jae 18 tahun xD

TitaniumSP : tapi emak jg mnikmati diawal kan hahahha,

sushimakipark : nah emang mlakukan this and that kok ini :D

kimRyan2124 : kalau ga tbc apa dong? :O . pstinya sngt gugup :D

leeChunnie : jadi jadi ini.

dzdubunny : dilema banget, antara galau dan kepengen (?) Yunho penyabar (?) lelaki idaman wanita disini hohoho.

nayla : naaah nc nya mnurut dr novel aja tp aku sdkit tmbhn sih cma dikit doang :D . bakal lma itu yun tau msa lalu jae. aah iya sama" muach back xD

liankim10 : hahaha, iya saeng malu" jiji tpi babeh seagresif yoyo xD

kimfida62 : iya bener ini, ga boong kan.

Guest 4 : aku usahain ini update'y cepat kok, dan ga ditunda kan ini u,u

Guest 5 : iya missunderstanding doang intinya.

J : kaget pastinya itu, udh kjwab disini smua :D

jaena : iya wkwkwkwk, yg back to tomorrow mau aku bkin ini, yg the first date udah tamat, yang yaoi sisa Be My Number Two sama Devil Hunter, iya slow aja ini kmrn udh upd jg 1 yaoi :D .

kaihun70 : terima kasih :D . terlena lagi baca novelnya :D

_Well, yang masih berkenan baca, semoga juga berkenan untuk memberikan review, kalau ga, ga aku lanjutin nih /ngancem/_

_**Review ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Say You Love Me.

Cast : Member DBSK and other.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : M disesuaikan.

Lenght : Chapter 8.

_**Warning : A Gender Bender or Genderswitch FF, Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash, No Flame.**_

_**Ini bukan ff karya aku, karna ini adalah novelnya Johanna Lindsey, aku cuma membuat versi yunjaenya dan meremake sedikit dibeberapa bagian, yang seharusnya menjadi Hstorical Romance dibikin versi modernnya. Dan terdapat pengurangan beberapa scene dan dialog dari novel asli, ada penambahan dan juga penyesuaian yang terjadi. Intinya... ini bukan KARYA ku. Well ini request dari temenku. Semoga bisa dinikmati.**_

_Check it..._

Jaejoong terbangun sendirian pada keesokan paginya, karena Yunho pergi pada. pagi hari sekali. Yunho sangat pengertian, tidak mau membuatnya malu saat menghadapi pria itu pada pagi hari yang terang dan cerah, masih ditempat tidur, dan dalam keadaan telanjang. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah itu akan menjadi kebiasaan Yunho. Mungkin saja, untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka tetap menjadi rahasia. Apalagi, Yunho menempatkannya di lingkungan elite. Dan sepertinya Yunho sangat peduli dengan reputasi namanya.

Tentu saja, ada kemungkinanYunho sudah menikah. Dan itu sebabnya Yunho menginginkan hubungan meeka tetap dirahasiakan. Sungguh pikiran yang mengerikan. Tapi, itu mungkin saja terjadi, bahkan seharusnya ia sudah bisa menduganya. Ia harus bertanya pada Yunho, tidak peduli apapun nanti jawabannya, daripada ia harus terus menerus menduga-duga.

Ia menemukan pesan dari Yunho disamping bantalnya. Aroma tubuh Yunho juga masih tertinggal disana, yang membuatnya tersenyum karena suatu alasan. Pesan itu menginformasikan padanya bahwa Yunho akan menjemputnya sore ini untuk pergi berbelanja, kemudian mereka akan makan malam diluar. Ia tersenyum lagi. Kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan. Ia selalu suka berbelanja. Selama Yunho tidak membelikannya gaun yang mencolok, atau pakaian yang dipakai oleh wanita murahan pada umumnya. Ia menghela napas. Mungkin memang itulah persis niat Yunho. Tapi, jika ia memang harus mengenakannya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Luar biasa, beban seolah telah terangkat dari pundaknya, setelah sekarang ia tidak lagi perawan. Ia mungkin menyesali fakta itu, tapi tidak ada cara untuk mengubahnya. Ia memang seorang wanita simpanan Yunho. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk meratapinya, tidak ada lagi ketakutan atas sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya. Rasa sakitnya sudah berlalu. Percintaan pertamanya tidak menyenangkan. Tapi, ia menantikan kenikmatan yang bisa didapatkannya nanti. Ia sudah merasa sedikit, dan dijanjikan akan merasakan lebih banyak lagi kenikmatan yang akan diberikan Yunho. Dan Yunho tidak hanya berwjah tampan, tapi juga sangat perhatian padanya. Apa lagi yang bisa dimintanya dalam situasi seperti ini?

.

.

.

"Wah, kau terlihat sangat puas," komentar Hankyung Tan ketika masuk ke ruang makannya, dan menemukan Yunho sudah berada disana, seperti dulu yang sering dilakukan Yunho sebelum Hankyung menikah, ia sering melewatkan pagi dan sarapan dirumah Hankyung.

Seringaian yang tampak diwajah Yunho, ketika duduk melamun sambil memindahkan makanan ke piringnya yang sudah penuh, menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Puas terhadap apa? Aku baru saja akan duduk untuk makan." ucap Yunho dan membuat Hankyung tergelak.

"Aku bukan merujuk pada makanan, bro, tapi kepuasan lain. Jelas terlihat diwajahmu. Kau mengingatkan aku pada ayam jantan yang akhirnya berhasil menemukan rumah ayam betina. Dia sehebat itu, ya?" tanya Hankyung.

Yunho jarang sekali merona, tapi sekarang adalah satu dari kesempatan yang langka itu. Dan itu sangat tidak biasa, karena mendengar olok-olok dari teman dekatnya, tentang petualangannya dengan wanita, yang biasanya akan membuat Yunho senang, bukannya malu. Mungkin karena sebelumnya Yunho sudah bersumpah tidak akan memiliki wanita simpanan lagi, dan Hankyung mengetahuinya, tapi ia baru saja akan mengakui bahwa ia memiliki satu wanita simpanan baru.

Kemarin, Yunho menerima panggilan telpon dari Hankyung, saat pulang kerumah untuk berganti pakaian dan pergi kekantor. Hankyung mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan Heechul akan tinggal di Seoul selama seminggu lagi, sebelum kembali lagi ke China. Dan saat berada diresepsi pesta pernikahan Yoomi, pikiran Yunho dipenuhi oleh alasan untuk bisa pergi lebih awal, agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi, sehingga ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan temannya itu.

Yunho merasa aneh, ia ingin membahas tentang Jaejoong dengan Hankyung, tapi setelah sekarang mereka bertemu, ia justru merasa enggan.

Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan, Hankyung berusia lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, sedikit lebih rendah, dan mereka juga sama-sama anak tunggal dari hasil hubungan gelap, atau anak haram. Yang menjadi alasan awal kenapa Hankyung mau berteman dengan Yunho saat mereka masih disekolah, tapi jika status Yunho sudah diketahui secara umum, status Hankyung merupakan rahasia. Bahkan Yunho tidak mengetahuinya sampai Hankyung menikah dengan sepupunya Heechul. Tapi Hankyung beruntung, setidaknya mengetahui siapa ibu kandungnya, berbeda dengan Yunho yang tidak mengetahui sama sekali.

Masing-masing dari mereka pun memiliki perasaan berbeda-beda ketika mengetahui sebagai anak haram. Hankyung merasa sangat terpukul dan juga getir, sampai Hankyung menikah dengan Heechul yang tidak peduli status sosialnya. Sedangkan Yunho, ia sudah mengetahui tentang statusnya sejak kecil, tapi ia tidak membiarkan fakta itu mengganggu, dan Jihoon juga tidak membiarkan anaknya dikucilkan.

Kembali pada percakapannya dengan Hankyung. Yunho harus mengetahuinya.

"Sebenarnya, dia wanita simpananku yang baru."

Hankyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ralat, aku jika salah, tapi bukankah kau sudah bersumpah untuk tidak lagi melakukan itu setelah dengan Ahra?."

"Iya, tap situasinya kali ini berbeda," tegas Yunho meyakinkan Hankyung.

"Begitulah yang kerap kita pikirkan... Untuk sejenak," komentar Hankyung dengan sedikit sinis, tapi kemudian Hankyung mengangkat bahu.

"Well, nikmatilah dia selagi kau bisa, karena segala hal yang baru pasti akan segera memudar pesonanya dan kau akan mencari penggantinya. Hal semacam itu selalu terjadi padaku... setidaknya, sampai aku bertemu dengan sepupumu. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta ketika aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan gadis nakal itu dari pikiranku, tidak peduli apapu yang aku lakukan." ucap Hankyung menambahkan.

"Tidak, Hankyung, situasi kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Sebenarnya, aku tidak sekadar menyimpannya, aku... eh membelinya saat pelelangan wanita."

Sekali lagi alis Hankyung terangkat.

"Apa?" tanyanya guna memperjelas.

"Aku membelinya," ulang Yunho, kemudian menjelaskan.

"Secara tidak sengaja aku menemukannya akan dijual dan aku membelinya."

"Memangnya berapa banyak uang yang kau keluarkan dan bicarakan disini?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu," sahut Yunho.

"Astaga, sebaiknya kau berharap ayahmu tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya."

Yunho meringis saat memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Aku tahu, dan tidak ada alasan kenapa ayahku harus mengetahuinya.,

Hankyung menggeleng.

"Aku rasa dia pasti sangat cantik, sampai kau tidak bisa menahan dorongan hatimu sendiri," ucap Hankyung.

"Sebenarnya, itu adalah reaksi Changmin, bukan reaksiku. Bocah itu ingin meminjam uang dariku untuk membeli gadis itu. Changmin bertekad melakukannya, sampai aku memperingatinya bahwa dia tidak memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri untuk memiliki seorang wanita simpanan." Jelas Yunho.

"Jadi, Changmin juga berada disana?" tanya Hankyung.

"Dan Yoochun juga," tambah Yunho.

"Memangnya dimana tempat kejadian yang tidak biasa ini? Salah satu tempat perburuan kita... Eh perburuanmu yang biasa?"

Yunho menyeringai. Dulunya, tiga serangkai mereka terdiri dari Hankyung, Yoochun dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, itu sebelum paman Yonghwa kembali ke Seoul dengan membawa Changmin-dan sebelum Hankyung benar-benar terikat pada pernikahan.

"Bukan," ujar Yunho.

"Itu adalah tempat baru yang bernama Hous of Eros yang baru dibuka setelah kau pensiun dari status lajang, sebuah tempat yang memfasilitasi mereka yang memiliki kecendrungan seks yang tidak wajar, meskipun pada saat itu kami tidak mengetahuinya. Kami mampir kesana karena salah satu kekasih Changmin pindah bekerja sebagai pelayan ke sana."

Hankyung tergelak.

"Jadi Changmin ingin meminjam uang darimu, tapi kau justru membeli gadis itu untuk dirimu sendiri? Itu butuh keberanian, tapi, keberanian memang mengalir dalam darah keluargamu."

"Nah tunggu dulu, jangan mulai mengungkit Yonghwa samchon, yang kita semua tahu sangat kau kagumi." Yunho menungu dengusan Hankyung saat mendengar komentar itu, dan ia mendapatkan apa yang diharapkannya.

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukan penawaran." timpal Yunho lagi.

"Tidak? Lalu kenapa kau lakukan juga?" tanya Hankyung.

"Karena orang lain yang juga menawar gadis itu. Apakah kau pernah berurusan dengan Choi Seunghyun?" tanya balik Yunho.

"Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?"

"Belum lama ini, kami pernah berurusan dengannya, pada satu malam ketika kami pergi ke daerah pinggir sungai. Kami menemukan dia sedang melakukan kekerasan pada seorang pelacur, wanita itu ketakutan setengah mati, dan semua itu dilakukan Seunghyun untuk membuatnya terangsang... Sebelum bercinta dengan wanita itu. Jika saja wanita itu tidak berhasil melepaskan penyumbat mulutnya, kami mungkin tidak akan pernah mendengar teriakannya." jelas Yunho.

Hankyung mengeluarkan suara jijik.

"Sepertinya dia pantas dimasukkan kerumah sakit jiwa."

"Aku sependapat denganmu, tapi tampaknya dia berhasil merahasiakan kebiasaannya itu dan membayar korban dengan jumlah yang besar. Malam itu, aku berhasil memukulinya hingga babak belur, sebenarnya nyaris membunuhnya, aku pikir itu akan menjadi akhir kegilaannya. Sampai malam aku melihat dia menawar gadis itu, dan aku tahu dengan pasti nasib seperti apa yang akan dialami oleh gadis malang itu, jika dia berhasil membelinya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi, iya kan?" ucap Yunho.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk menyeretnya keluar dan memukulinya lagi. Tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang, apalagi jika kau tidak benar-benar menginginkan gadis itu untuk dirimu sendiri." Sahut Hankyung berkomentar.

"Dan itu berarti dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki gadis itu. Dia yang melakukan penawaran terakhir. Pemilik rumah pelacuran itu bisa saja menghubungi dia lagi dan menyerahkan gadis itu sesuai dengan harga penawaran terakhir. Lagi pula, aku tidak menyesal setelah membeli gadis itu."

Hankyung tertawa.

"Itu benar, aku lupa seperti apa tampangmu, ketika aku masuk tadi." ucap Hankyung.

Sekali lagi Yunho merasakan pipinya merona. Sial, pasti karena tertular kebiasaan Jaejoong.

"Dia sama sekali tidak seperti gadis yang kau pikir akan kau dapatkan dari sebuah acara pelelangan ditempat semacam itu. Dia terlihat seperti kalangan kelas atas. Dan yang paling penting dia masih perawan, benar-benar perawan."

"Tadinya? Maksudmu sekarang sudah tidak lagi?" tanya Hankyung penasaran.

Yunho terlihat ragu sedikit, sebelum mengangguk kerena ia merasa wajahnya semakin merona. Yunho mengerang dalam hati. Dan akhirnya ia menyadari kenapa ia tidak mau membahas Jaejoong, sekalipun itu dengan sahabat terbaiknya, ia tidak suka ada orang lain yang membicarakan percintaannya dengan Jaejoong. Tentu saja, itu sangat konyol. Jaejoong hanyalah seorang wanita yang bisa memberinya kepuasan dalam bercinta, dan tidak diragukan lagi, pendapat Hankyung memang benar. Pesona dari sesuatu yang baru akan segera memudar, dan ia akan kembali mencari wanita baru yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Mereka memulai perbincangan lagi seputar pelacur yang disakiti oleh Seunghyun, dan Yunho terlihat sedikit emosi membicarakan itu. Hankyung memberinya saran untuk menemui Yonghwa untuk meminta solusi agar menghentikan kegilaan Seunghyun. Dan Yunho mengiyakan untuk itu. Kemudian mereka membicarakan tentang mobil baru yang dibeli oleh Hankyung yang didapat dari Yoochun.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau sudah menikah?"

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya. Jaejoong mengajukan pertanyaan itu pada Yunho. Segera, setelah mereka duduk didalam mobil. Tapi, pertanyaan tersebut sudah mengusik pikiran Jaejoong sejak ia bangun pagi ini. Dan meskipun Jaejoong tahu sebaiknya ia menanyakannya di waktu yang lebih tepat, ia tidak tahu berapa banyak lagi waktu yang mereka miliki sebelum mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan, dan ia ingin segera mendapatkan jawabannya. Hari ini juga. Dan ia mendapatkan jawaban yang persis seperti apa yang diharapkannya.

"Astaga" tidak!" seru Yunho.

"Dan masih lama sekali baru aku berniat untuk menikah." Kelegaan Jaejoong tampak jelas terbaca, dan membuat Yunho menambahkan.

"Tidak, tidak, sayang, kau tidak mencuriku dari wanita mana pun." jelas Yunho.

"Bahkan tidak dari seseorang yang kau kencani atau pun wanita simpanan lainnya?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mendengus.

"Apalagi itu, tidak sama sekali. Sejujurnya aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita simpanan dan tidak berjalan dengan baik. Sejak saat itu, aku bertekad untuk tidak pernah memiliki lagi wanita simpanan, tapi... situasi tertentu mengubah pikiranku." ucap Yunho.

"Situasi tertentu? Apakah maksudmu kau membeliku bukan karena alasan yang sudah jelas, bahwa kau ingin memilikiku?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, bukan," jawab Yunho sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Seunghyun memilikimu, setelah aku tahu kegilaan apa yang sanggup dia lakukan." tambahnya lagi.

Jaejoong merinding dalam hati, menyadari siapa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Yunho. Sejak awal ia memang berpikir Seunghyun pria yang kejam. Ia benar-benar telah diselamatkan dari nasib yang terburuk yang bisa ia bayangkan. Dan ia harus berterima kasih pada Yunho.

"Aku bersyukur, amat sangat bersyukur karena kau merasa berkewajiban untuk membeliku." ucap Jaejoong.

"Jangan dipikirkan, sayangku. Sekarang, aku menganggapnya sepadan dengan uang yang kubayarkan." Komentar Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong merona, seperti yang memang sudah diperkirakan oleh Yunho, sehingga membuat Yunho tersenyum.

Tapi, rasa penasaran Jaejoong masih belum sepenuhnya terpuaskan, jadi ia berkata.

"Aku menyadari bahwa kau tidak ingin ada yang memperhatikan... hubungan kita. Setidaknya, itulah kesan yang kau berikan saat kita berada di Busan. Tapi, ternyata kau tidak memiliki istri, apakah karena latar belakangku?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit melirik kearah Yunho yang mengemudi.

"Tidak, bukan hanya karena itu," jawab Yunho.

"Begini, kedua samchon termudaku dikenal sebagai biang. pembawa masalah pada masa muda mereka. Appaku selalu murka, setiap kali mendengar satu demi satu masalah yang mereka ciptakan. Aku tumbuh dengan mendengarkan nasihat appakuterhadap adik-adiknya. Hal itu membuatku selalu berhati-hati, atau setidaknya bertekad untuk tidak membuat appaku marah dengan menciptakan masalah yang sama." jelas Yunho.

"Dan aku akan menjadi masalah yang mencemarkan namamu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak... setidaknya, bukan masalah atas sesuatu yang diluar kebiasaan. Aku hanya mencoba untuk mencegah namaku disebut-sebut oleh orang-orang, karena alasan apa pu. Kau harus mengerti, appaku bahkan keberatan jika pelayan menggosipkan keluarga kami." jelas Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum, karena ia memang sangat mengerti. Ia juha dibesarkan dengan cara yang sama, untuk selalu berhati-hai agar tidak sampai menimbulkan masalah. Bahkan, ia tidak bisa menghitung seberapa sering orang tuanya langsung terdiam, tidak peduli betapa panasnya perdebatan yang sedang mereka lakukan, jika kebetulan ada pelayan yang masuk keruangan tersebut.

"Aku minta maaf, karena terlalu ingin tahu. Hanya saja aku sering bertanya-tanya apakah hal itu mungkin akan memengaruhi waktu kebersamaan mu kepadaku." ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho mengerutkan kening, karena lupa bahwa ia harus berhati-hati dalam masalah itu, seperti yang dilakukannya dengan wanita simpanannya sebelum ini. Muncul pada siang hari untuk menjemput Jaejoong memang bukan masalah. Tapi, berkunjung berulang kali untuk waktu yang lama, pasti akan memunculkan tanda tanya. Meskipun begitu, Yunho tidak mau jika waktunya bersama Jaejoong harus dibatasi hanya beberapa jam saja.

Jadi, Yunho berusaha mengelak.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apakah ada kenalanku yang tinggal satu gedung apartemenmu, jadi aku hanya bisa menunggu dan melihat nanti. Tapi, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena bertanya padaku, Babyboo. Dengan cara apa lagi kita bisa saling mengenal, iya kan? Sebenarnya aku sendiri memiliki pertanyaan untukmu." ucap Yunho

"Aku akan menjawabnya jika aku bisa." sahut Jaejoong.

"Bagus sekali. Kalau begitu, katakan padaku, apa pendidikan terakhirmu? Aku hanya bertanya, bukan berarti aku menyesal kau memilih jalan seperti ini."

Jaejoong menghela napas dalam hati. Dengan mengajukan pertanyaan pada Yunho, ia memberi kesempatan pada Yunho untuk mengajukan pertanyaan tentang dirinya juga. Tapi, ia menduga pada akhirnya nanti Yunho pasti akan mengajukan pertanyaan semacam itu, dan ia memang sudah menyiapkan diri.

"Menengah atas, aku baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah atasku."

"Kau tidak mencari pekerjaan ditempat lain?" tanya Yunho sedikit menautkan keningnya.

"Tidak ada pilihan yang bisa membuatku menghasilkan uang banyak untuk membayr utang." jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin wanita semuda dirimu bisa memiliki utang hingga 2,5 miliar won?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sedikit.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Bukan aku yang berutang, dan jumlahnya tidak sampai setengah dari uang yang kau bayarkan."

"Oh, jadi kau mendapatkan keuntungan besar."

"Tidak, tidak sepeser pun uan itu yang diberikan padaku. Pemilik tempat pelacuran yang mendapatkan porsi terbesar, karena dia sudah mengatur pelelangan diriku, tapi sisanya, seperti yang tadi ku bilang, digunakan untuk membayar utang yang harus segera dilunasi."

Ia berharap Yunho tidak akan menanyakannya lebih lanjut, tapi tentu saja, hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Memangnya siapa yang berutang, sehingga membuatmu berkewajiban untuk membayarnya?" tanya Yunho begitu sangat penasaran dengan alasan Jaejoong menjual dirinya.

Jaejoong bisa berbohong atau menghindari pertanyaan itu, seperti yang sudah dilakukannya sebelum ini. Tapi, ia benar-benar tidak mau berbohong pada Yunho, lebih dari yang sudah dilakukannya, jadi, ia menggunakan alasan yang sudah ia pakai sebelumnya.

"Itu ada masalah yang terlalu pribadi, dan aku tidak merasa nyaman membahasnya, jika kau tidak keberatan." ucap Jaejoong.

Ekspresi wajah Yunho menyatak bahwa pria itu keberatan, dan enggan melupakan masalah itu sepenuhnya.

"Apakah ibumu masih hidup?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Ayahmu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak punya keluarg lain?"

Jaejoong tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Yunho, mencoba untuk menebak-nebak sendiri, kepada siapa ia mungkin memberikan uang hasil penjualan dirinya, tapi ia tidak bisa memberikan informasi itu, jadi ia berkata.

"Yunho, kumohon, topik ini sangat tidak nyaman untukku. Aku lebih suka tidak membahasnya."

Pada saat itu, Yunho menghela napas, menyerah-setidaknya untuk sementara waktu. Tapi, kemudian Yunho menghentikan mobilnya, menconfongkan tubuh dan menepuk lembut tangannya. Hanya saja, itu tidak cukup untuk Yunho, jika memang pria itu hendak menawarkan kenyamanan pada Jaejoong, yang sepertinya memang begitu, karena kemudian Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya.

Jaejoong menegang sebentar, teringat apa yang terjadi ketika terakhir kali ia duduk dengan. posisi seperti itu. Tapi, Yunho hanya melingkarkan lengan diseputar tubuhnya dan menempelkan pipi dikeningnya, menyelubunginya dengan aroma menyenangkan dan detak jantung Yunho yang menenangkan.

"Aku akan menduga, Boo, bahwa aku dan kau akan menjadi sangat dekat." Ujar Yunho lembut, hampir seperti bisikan.

"Jadi, akan datang hari dimana kau akan merasa nyaman mengatakan segalanya padaku. Kau tahu, aku seorang yang penyabar. Tapi kau akan tahu bahwa aku juga bisa memiliki kemauan kuat." timpal Yunho.

Dengan kata lain, pembahasan ini akan muncul lagi dilain waktu?

"Apakah aku sudah mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena sudah membelikan mobil untukku?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak, saat melihat usaha Jaejoong yang terang-terangan ingin mengubah topik.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

Tidak terlalu bnyak YJ moment...

_EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" karena saya tidak mengkoreksi lagi setelah selesai menulis, harap dimaklumi._

_Ada beberapa yang ga ketemu fb ku yaa ? sebenarnya ada 2 fb yg satu _**Echa'Lia Herliani**_ yang satu _**Echa CeLia Cullen Luvzshimchangmin**_, tapi aku mau misah soalnya yang lama kebanyakan fl yg campur aduk. Jadi mau yg di yg baru buat berfangirlingan hehehehe, terutama ada abang ku difb yg lama yg slalu protes dgn updatean ku wkwkwkwkwk. Jadi silahkan katakan nick fb kalian nnti aku add..._

_Balas review :_

_ArletaYunjae _: emang bahasa novel ga vulgar saeng...

_joongmax : _haha iya semoga sajaaa bgtuuuu

: jangan tenggelam beb xD

_dokbealamo :_ blum diceritakan itu... aku ga punya jadwal update ttep jdi klo mood aku nlis dan upd, trima kasih kmbali...

_Rly. : chapter 6 iya unn udah ada chap 7 nya jg _

_sachan _: iya kan novel emng begitu... hmm sbnrnya yun pervert udh dri awal cma ga kentara aja kata" nya. JJ udah klimaks diawal waktu yun msukin jari itu, kata"nya kan melengkungkan badan yg tndanya jj klimaks.

_Gratia Jung-Ex Casshipper Jung _: gomawo... smoga bsa rutin ninggalin jejaknya ya beb,,,

_zhe _: nah aku g tau zhe cba kmu cek aja udh tmnn apa belum...

_hyejeong342 _: iya udh kthuan klo jae virgin.

_dzdubunny _ : tentu bangga secara udah perawanin anak orang hahaha... tma kasih.

_queen harkyu : _bahsa novel emng bgtu kok dan emgn sopan tpi woow hahahaha

NaeAizawa : laah kan ga nyangka tp krna udah tau tmbah sayang deh tuh

Nayla : udah aku add kok, aah itu kan natural gitu sama" malu haha

HunHanCherry1220 : klo tau jg bakal lmbut bngt pasti hahahay itu nilai plus jaejoong yg bagai permata dari selokan (?) yg ditemukan yun buakakakak. Psti snng bngt nemu perawan tingting si yunho.

Yoo Gyu ; iya sbisanya aja klo upd yaaa...

Keybin : blum, blum ada masalah serius masih tapi mau sih ada masalah ini...

akiramia44 : silahkan cr novel aslinya hehehehe...

Rechi : emang ga terlalu nonjolin nc kok ... hahaha

boojaebear2601 : ga ada yg namanya jae sakit hati berlebih atau yunjae psah ga ada dlam kamus saya hahaha, next...

Hana – Kara : kan appa pcinta wanita jdi dia manis sma wanita, tp emang sma jae spesial krna udh ngrasa pnya tnggung jwab sih...

Dianes : nc nya udah sgitu aja beb, jgn bnyak" nnti mabok... aah ini udah 2 bab dr novel kok ...

Hana : belum berhasil buakakaka krna msih ada malam panas slanjujtnya buakakakak.

Irengiovanny : yg polos itu yg ga boleh trlalu vulgar...

Veeclouds : aah emang menikmati kok itu buktinya dia ga terbebani tuh jae ...

kimRyan2124 : yaaps sngt napsu udh kliatan dia udh ga tahan, dan well tentu dia mrasa bruntung dpat perawan...

kiyo20 : ga akan ditinggalin kayaknya deh...

cho. kyu .549 : nah iya fbnya ga tau knpa ga ada, nick fb nya aja biar aku add ntar...

yuki : iya novel terjemahan ini.. dan udh jrang bngt beli novel indo skrang... terim kasssihhh

ShinJiWoo920202 : iya itu khusus chap ml nya, ada 54 bab kok, dan ini udah sampe 21 bab.

Jung Jaehyun : hahaha diskip eoh ? hmmm mslahnya yun blm mau nikah sblm umur 30.

Imelriyanti : iya smoga saja bgtuuu... trimakasihhhhh...

Guest 1 : iya nihhh ttp dtunggu aja klo bgtu...

Liankim : bagus... jd pham diumur ya saeng... hahaha ga ada nc full lg stlah itu deh dan emng ga ada jg kayaknya.

Danactebh : rada ribet sih iya, tpi lg hmat kouta hehehehehe, thank dana.

Vic89 : so luckyyyyyyy...

Vianashim : ga tau smpe brapa chap deh, naaah itu teka teki...

Park July : iya bener bngt itu... dan emng yun posesifnya dah mncul dr tau jae msh perawan.

Jjorien : aaahhhh dasaarrr... pervyyyy wkwkwk, tp smoga saja xD

Kimfida62 : yaaappp... sngt sukses dan ketagihan mngkin...

Furuga : aah typo g bsa dihindari dan emg aku udh lngsng post klo udh slesai ga smpat edit, soalnya kdang kena gangguan sakit kepala jd ga terlalu smpat buat ngedit llagi... terima kasih yaaa, mngkn klo smpat akan diediting dlu sblm post.

Jae sekundes : selalu lah yunjae namanya jg bea xD

Kim Rin Rin : tentu ga nyangka dia, kan yun ga tau itu dia baru nanya" hehehe.

J : ga akan lma lg kayaknya krna emng udh slng ska dluan disini.

Ajid Yunjae : iya doonggg hahaha, next...

Sushimakipark ; iya hahaha, chunmin itu blm diceritain kan bkan cerita inti hehehe

Jaena : iya tinggal ada beberapa ff lagi deh yg blum hohoh.

Guest 2 : belum msh dirahasiakan jae...

Guest 3 : iyaaaa hehehe

Exindira : iya trima kasih...

Kyujae : itu karna keseruan (?) jd brasa pndek hahaha... trima kasih..

Snow. Drop 1272 : hhhh jae kan buat yg prtama jd wajar deh klo mrasa sakit dan blm b ssa mnikmati.

Leejisung4 ; blm mgkn

ChoiMerry-Chan : udah ada chap 6 itu dibahas, cma previous dichap 6 nya.

_**Thank buat yg udah mmberi reviews... reviews lagi yaaakkk... yang favorit sama follow jgn cma bengong aja yaaaa #slaaap. Silahkan isi kotak reviewnya #plaak**_

**Review?**

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Say You Love Me.

Cast : Member DBSK and other.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : M disesuaikan.

Lenght : Chapter 9.

_**Warning : A Gender Bender or Genderswitch FF, Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash, No Flame!**_

_Ini bukan ff karya aku, karna ini adalah novelnya Johanna Lindsey, aku cuma membuat versi yunjaenya dan meremake sedikit dibeberapa bagian, yang seharusnya menjadi Historical Romance dibikin versi modernnya. Dan terdapat pengurangan beberapa scene dan dialog dari novel asli, ada penambahan__ dan __juga penyesuaian__yang__ terjadi. Intinya... ini__buka__n __KARYA ku. Well__ ini __request __dari__ temenku. Semoga bisa dinikmati._

_Check it..._

Butik tempat Yunho membawa Jaejoong sama sekali tidak seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya. Gedung tempat wanita kenalan Yunho itu membuka butiknya sangat elegan. Sofa yang sangat empuk memenuhi ruangan depan, dan tempat beberapa pakaian yang dipajang tampak sangat luar biasa, begitu pula dengan majalah yang berisikan mode pakaian terbaru yang ada diatas meja. Itu adalah ruangan yang nyaman untuk para pria menunggu, jika mereka mau, sementara para wanita memilih pakaian yang mereka inginkan.

Tapi, mengingat bangunan butik tersebut berada dilingkungan kelas atas kota Seoul, Jaejoong tidak lagi yakin pakaian macam apa yang akan dibelikan Yunho untuknya. Tentu saja, Yunho membawanya ke sini, hanya karena pria itu tidak mengenal pemilik butik lain.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membiarkan Yunho yang memilih pakaian untuknya, dan itulah yang dikatakannya pada pria itu. Pada awalnya Yunho terkejut, tapi tetap bersedia menerima tanggung jawab memilih pakaian itu dan langsung pergi untuk berbicara secara pribadi dengan Cordy, pemilik butik ini. Ketika Yunho kembali, hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa pria itu meninggalkannya di tangan yang terbaik untuk memilih pakaian, dan akan kembali untuk menjemputnya beberapa jam lagi.

Itu berarti, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang pakaian macam apa yang diinginkan Yunho untuknya, berapa banyak yang harus dibelinya, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi, semoga saja pemilik butik sekaligus designer itu tidak tahu jawabannya atas segala pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya. Yunho hanya sedikit terlihat malu untuk memilihkan sendiri pakaian untuknya, pipi pria itu merona sebentar. Tapi, Yunho pergi dengan cepat agar tidak merasa malu lebih besar lagi.

Cordy kembali dan membawa Jaejoong kebagian dalam butik untuk memilih-milih model dan mengukur bentuk tubuhnya. Proses pengukuran tidak memakan waktu lama, apa lagi dengan adanya asisten yang membantu dan dengan cepat mencatat ukuran tubuh Jaejoong. Nampaknya Yunho juga meminta untuk merancangkan khusus sebuah dress atau gaun untuknya. Tapi saat memilih model, dan aksesoris untuk digunakan bisa membutuhkan waktu cukup lama, karea Cordy memiliki banyak sekali desain yang bisa dipilih.

Tapi sebenarnya ia tidak perlu memilih desain yang diinginkannya. Wanita itu hanya memberikan saran, dan Jaejoong sekedar mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan ternyata tidak seburuk dipikirkannya. Saran yang diberikan Cordy lebih ke warna-warna yang terang dan kombinasi yang tidak akan dipilih sendiri oleh Jaejoong, tapi pada akhirnya, gaun atau dress yang sudah dipilihkan tidak tampak mencolok seperti gaun merah waktu itu.

Seorang wanita muda cantik datang diantaranya dan Cordy. Wanita itu menolak untuk bantuan Cordy memilihkan sesuatu untuknya, dengan mengatakan bahwa wanita itu hanya ingin mengganti bahan untuk gaun pesta yang sudah dipesannya. Bagaimanapun juga wanita itu cukup ramah untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri kepada Jaejoong, yang justru malah membuat Jaejoong jadi bersikap tidak sopan dengan memperkenalkan dirinya juga, sehingga membuat Cordy tampak tidak nyaman.

Wanita muda itu hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar untuk memilih bahan yang diinginkan, tapi tidak segera pergi setelah selesai. Jaejoong tidak menyadari bahwa wanita itu mengamatinya, sampai wanita itu berbicara lagi.

"Tidak, tidak, warna itu tidak cocok untukmu. Terlalu... orange, tidakkah kau juga berpikir seperti itu? Warna pink dan biru disebelah sana pasti lebih cocok bahkan yang berwarna coklam krim yang mungkin akan membuat matamu tampak lebih berkilau."

Jaejoong tersenyum, menyetujui pilihan itu dengan sepenuh hati. Sejak tadi, ia memang sudah memandang ke arah dress itu. Cordy tidak berani membantah dengan adanya wanita itu yang masih berdiri menunggu reaksi atas nasihatnya.

"Memang benar, _Agasshi_," ujar Cordy, dan beranjak untuk mengambil dress yang dimaksud.

Tapi, wanita itu masih juga belum pergi, menunggu pilihan apa lagi yang akan ditawarkan Cordy. Dan karena bantuan wanita itu, Jaejoong mampu melengkapi koleksi pakaian barunya dengan sangat elegan. Ia ingin mengubah desain yang dipesankan untuknya, tapi itu pasti akan dianggap keterlaluan, karena Cordy sudah mendapatkan instruksi langsung dari pihak yang akan membayar semua belanjanya.

Setelah selesai memilih, Jaejoong mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah dress berwarna lavender dengan panjang selututnya. Dress itu tanpa lengan dengan kerah bulat yang tidak terlalu rendah dan dipadukan dengan sebuah blazer cantik berwarna putih. Jaejoong merasa seperti menjadi dirinya yang dulu lagi dengan pakaian yang sesuai dengan seleranya.

Yunho belum datang untuk menjemputnya, tapi beberapa orang pria yang sedang duduk disofa, dan masing-masing dari mereka menatapnya dengan sangat kagum. Wanita muda yang sebelumya memberikan nasihat untuk membantunya memilih juga ada diruang depan ini. Wanita itu tengah bersiap untuk pergi. Saat melihat kedatangan Jaejoong wanita itu tersenyum ramah.

"Kalau begitu, semua sudah selesai?" tanya wanita itu ceria. Wanita itu juga menyadari tatapan kagum yang diberikan para pria terhadapnya, yang mungkin mendorong wanita itu untuk menambahkan kalimatnya.

"Mungkin kau ingin ikut denganku kesuatu tempat?" ajak wanita itu.

Jaejoong ingin sekali menjawab iya. Wanita itu tampaknya tulus menawarkan pertemanan, dan Tuhan tahu, betapa pentingnya memiliki seorang teman baik dikota sebesar ini. Tapi, tentu saja ia tidak bisa menjawab iya. Atau mengambil risiko berteman dengan wanita yang berasal dari golongan kelas atas, yang pasti akan langsung membencinya begitu tahu apa status Jaejoong sekarang.

Jadi ia terpaksa harus berkata.

"Kau baik sekali, tapi orang yang akan menjemputku pasti datang sebentar lagi."

Seharusnya pernyataan itu bisa mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Tapi wanita itu terlalu ramah untuk melakukannya.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya wanita itu penasaran.

"Kau tampak begitu tidak asing untukku." ucapnya lagi. Sungguh pengamatan yang tajam. Jaejoong sering sekali dikatakan sangat mirip dengan ibunya, dan orantuanya memang kerap datang ke Seoul untuk urusan bisnis dan acara-acara lainnya dilingkungan masyarakat kelas atas.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan," ujar Jaejoong.

"Tapi, aku ragu kita pernah bertemu. Ini kali pertama aku datang ke Seoul."

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti sangat bersemangat." ucap wanita itu.

"Lebih tepatnya terintimidasi." Sahut Jaejoong.

Wanita itu tertawa.

"Iya, kota ini memang besar, ya? Sangat mudah untuk tersesat, sampai kau datang ke sini beberapa kali. Tapi, ini..." dan wanita itu merogoh tas tangannya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama, yang kemudian diserahkan pada Jaejoong.

"...Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan apa pun, atau hanya merasa ingin teman mengobrol, mampirlah untuk berkunjung ke rumahku. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, dan aku akan berada disini selama seminggu atau lebih." Sambungnya lagi.

"Aku pasti akan mengingat tawaranmu," jawab Jaejoong.

Tapi, tentu saja, ia tidak akan mengunjungi wanita itu, dan untuk sejenak ia merasa sakit hati karena tidak bisa melakukannya. Wanita itu bisa, dan jelas sekali mudah diajak berteman. Beberapa minggu sebelumnya, Jaejoong pasti akan menerima tawaran itu, tapi setelah semua yang terjadi, tidak bisa lagi.

Jaejoong mengenyahkan penyesalannya. Tidak ada gunanya ia meratapi kehidupan barunya. Ia masuk ke kehidupan itu dengan penuh kesadaran. Ia hanya perlu belajar untuk menerimanya.

.

.

.

"Sangat memukau."

Jaejoong tersenyum, menganggap komentar itu sebagai pujian-atau semacamnya. Hanya itu yang dikatakan Yunho ketika datang untuk menjemputnya, dan komentar itu dilontarkan setelah Yunho menatapnya kagum selama dua puluh detik tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sikap Yunho membuatnya merasa cantik, sesuatu yang jarang sekali ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Tapi, saat berada didalam mobil, Yunho tampak-yah, memiliki semacam dilema saat menatapnya. Kerutan yang terlihat dikening Yunho membuat Jaejoong tidak nyaman, sehingga ia terdorong untuk bertanya.

"Apakah ada yang salah?"

"Apakah kau menyadari betapa kau terlihat sangat cantik, dan layaknya seperti orang dari kalangan atas?"

Jaejoong merona. Ia nyaris saja menggeliat dikursinya.

"Dan bagaimana aku terlihat saat mengenakan gaun merah itu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Seperti yang diharapkannya, kerutan dikening Yunho langsung menghilang. Yunho bahkan menyeringai malu, dan menangkap makna perkataannya-atau setidaknya ia menduga seperti itu. Sekedar untuk memastikan perkiraannya akan Jaejoong.

"Naah, kau lihat, kan?" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Pakaianlah yang memberikan kesan seperti itu, bukan orang yang memakainya. Kebetulan, hanya ini dress yang menurutku sangat simple dan cocok untukku kenakan hari ini. Aku yakin Cordy mendapatkan kesan bahwa pakaian seperti apapun tidak masalah, asalkan cocok dipakai."

"Iya, aku memang mengatakan padanya seperti itu. Well, tidak masalah, hanya saja penampilan barumu akan mengubah rencanaku."

"Memangnya kau punya rencana apa?"

"Tadinya aku terpikir untuk mengajakmu makan malam ditempat yang sepi dan cukup romantis, tapi sekarang aku enggan menyia-nyiakan penampilanmu yang cantik." sahut Yunho.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong merona. Pujian dari Yunho amat sangat menyenangkan, membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa hangat. Tapi, tentu saja, ia tidak mau membuat Yunho merasa tidak terbebani.

Dengan masuk akal, Jaejoong berkata.

"Tolong, kau tidak perlu mengubah rencanamu hanya karena..."

"Sama sekali tidak, sayang," potong Yunho.

"Aku memang berniat untuk mencoba restoran baru di daerah Gangnam. Aku pikir setelah itu mungkin kita bisa pergi ke sungai Han untuk menikmati sisa malam ini."

Jaejoong pernah mendengar tentang sungai Han, orang tuanya pernah menyebut tempat itu lebih dari sekali dalam percakapan sambil lalu.

Yunho ternyata memiliki rencana lain juga. Saat itu masih terlalu awal untuk makan malam, jadi, mereka mengunjungi beberapa toko, dan bagasi mobil sangat penuh dengan barang belanjaan sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke restoran. Sepatu, aksesoris, dan yang lainnya dibelikan Yunho. Dan Yunho tidak lupa untuk membelikannya lebih banyak _lingerie _yang seksi, yang merupakan pengalaman berbelanja yang cukup memalukan, karena Yunho ingin memilih sendiri, berbanding terbalik dengan saat dibutik tempat Cordy tadi yang Yunho limpahkan pada Cordy untuk memilih pakaian untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa sedikit lelah begitu mereka mencapai restoran, yang ternyata merupakan sebuah hotel berbintang yang baru dibuka. Restoran itu sangat indah, dan ia mulai merasa lebih santai setelah menyesap segelas anggur. Satu-satunya masalah adalah, Yunho cukup dikenal disana. Tapi Yunho pasti sudah memperkirakannya, karena ketika Yunho memperkenalkan Jaejoong kepada dua orang pria yang menghampiri mereka untuk menyapa Yunho. Pria itu menyebutnya sebagai putri dari keluarga Kim, begitu sangat kebetulan dan membuat Jaejoong kaget.

Dan pria kedua cukup terkejut mendengarnya sehingga berkata.

"Bukan anak dari keluarga Kim yang istrinya menembak suaminya, kan?"

Yunho terpaksa menjelaskan bahwa Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan yang disebutkan oleh pria itu, dan kebohongan terdengar lebih meyakinkan saat keluar dari mulut Yunho, dari pada dari mulutnya. Tentu saja, Yunho tidak tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakannya apakah kebohongan atau kenyataan.

Jaejoong bertanya ditengah-tengah makan malam mereka yang ternyata berjalan dengan sangat menyenangkan.

"Kenapa seorang putri dari kalangan atas?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Karena hanya itu yang bisa membuatmu tidak dipandang rendah yang lain, dan kau begitu cantik, orang-orang pasti akan cenderung berpikir kau tidak pantas untuk berkencan denganku." Ucap Yunho menyeringai tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Itu karena kau cenderung merayu dari pada mengencani, iya kan?" ujar Jaejoong menggoda Yunho.

"Tentu saja," jawab Yunho, mata pria itu menampakkan sorot sensual.

Tapi kemudian mereka diganggu oleh tamu tak diundang dan yang pasti tidak diharapkan oleh Yunho.

Ketika Jung Changmin dan Park Yoochun duduk dimeja mereka, tanpa diundang, Yunho mengajukan pertanyaan menuntut.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa menemukanku?" tanya Yunho.

Yoochun lah yang menjawab, setelah mengamati dengan seksama makanan yang ada dipiring mereka.

"Changmin disuruh kerumah paman Jinwoon mu oleh ayahnya untuk mengantar sesuatu, saat kami melewati jalan ini, kami tidak sengaja melihat mobilmu tadi sebelum kau memarkirkannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan makanannya? Apakah selezat yang mereka katakan?"

Yunho terlihat jengkel saat akhirnya berkata.

"Memang kalian berdua tidak memiliki urusan lain yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan malam ini selain menguntitku?".

"Urusan yang lebih penting dari pada makan?" Yoochun mengatakannya sambil berpura-pura terkejut.

Changmin tergelak.

"Sebaiknya kau memanggil pelayan, hyung. Kau tentu tidak tega membiarkan kami melewatkan makan malam ditemani wanita yang sangat cantik, padahal kau bisa memilikinya untuk dirimu sendiri dilain waktu. Berbaik hatilah." ucap Changmin.

"Changmin mengagumi wanitamu sepanjang minggu ini," tambah Yoochun, yang seharusnya dikatakan sambil berbisik, tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, Yoochun mengatakannya dengan suara yang cukup nyaring.

"Dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu, bro." sambung Yoochun lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka terlonjak, saat seseorang menendang kaki seseorang lain dibawahnya. Dengan Yoochun dan Changmin yang sekarang saling memelototkan mata, mudah sekali untuk menebak siapa yang menendang dan siapa yang ditendang.

Yunho menghela napas.

"Jika kalian ingin tetap disini, jaga sikap," tegur Yunho.

Jaejoong harus mengangkat tangan untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya. Sekarang, Changmin tampak berseri-seri karena mendapatkan apa yang diharapkannya, dan pria itu membalas senyuman Jaejoong. Ia sempat terlupa betapa luar biasa tampannya Changmin.

Selama beberapa saat, Jaejoong terpesona dan hanya bisa menatap Changmin, sampai pria itu bertanya padanya.

"Jadi bagaimana _bastard _ini memperlakukanmu, sayang?" Tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong merona, dan bukan hanya karena Changmin berhasil membuatnya terpesona, tapi juga karena pertanyaan Changmin terlalu pribadi.

Tapi Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Hari ini dia menghabiskan uang yang sangat banyak untukku, membeli berbagai macam barang dan melengkapi koleksi pakaianku."

Changmin melambaikan tangan untuk menyatakan bukan itu yang dimaksudnya.

"Dia memang biasa melakukan semua itu, tapi bagaimana dia memperlakukanmu? Kau tidak perlu diselamatkan darinya?" tanya Changmin penuh harap.

"Kau tahu, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya untukmu, maksudku menyelamatkanmu darinya." timpal Changmin.

Meja terlonjak lagi. Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak, karena sekarang Yunho-lah yang menendang. Dan Changmin tidak sehati-hati Yoochun tadi. Changmin mengerang, dan membuat puluhan pasang mata teralih ke arah mereka.

Changmin juga menggerutu.

"Astaga, jawaban 'tidak' saja sudah cukup."

Yoochun tergelak.

"Ya ampun, Changmin, apakah kau belum belajar bahwa jika kau ingin mencuri wanita seseorang, tidak seharusnya kau melakukannya didepan orang tersebut." ucap Yoochun.

Changmin mendengus.

"Aku tidak akan mencuri dari _hyung_ku sendiri. Dia juga tahu aku hanya menggoda. Iya kan, Yunho _hyung_?" Saat Yunho tetap memasang ekspresi tajam, Changmin berseru.

"Aku tidak memercayainya! Yunho _hyung _cemburu? Tapi, kau tidak pernah cemburu sebelumnya." ucap Changmin cukup heboh.

"Sebaiknya kau melindungi lututmu, nak" ujar Yoochun memperingatkan sambil menyeringai.

Changmin langsung mendorong kursinya ke belakang, nyaris membuatnya terguling, dan memelototkan mata sambil berkata.

"Astaga, aku sudah mengerti sejak tendangan pertama. Lututku pasti akan biru selama seminggu penuh. Tidak perlu mengulanginya lagi."

Untuk menanggapi itu, Yunho menggeleng, sambil menggerutu.

"Dasar bocah tengik."

Changmin mendengar keluhan Yunho dan menyeringai.

"Yah, tentu saja. Jika aku bersikap lain, pasti tidak akan menyenangkan." ucap Changmin.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_.

Maaf ini cuma 2000'n wordnya, hehehe. Ane lg 'rada' sdkit sbuk nih /ngeles/

kayaknya update rutinnya minggu aja deh ya, tp ga ntup kmungkinan klo ane bkal update 2x dlam sminggu. hehehe, buat ff buatan ku, astaga entah knpa aku mlas berpikir T~T tp akan aku ushain jg buat update :D .

Chap dpan diusahakn akan lbih pnjang lagi deh :D . Dan ayo tebak siapa wanita yang ketemu sama jae dibutik cordy tadi xD

Eyd ga beraturan, typo dimana" .

Balas review'y langsung aja ya ga bsa panjang" balasnya T~T

sakuranatsu90 : sama" tpi cba cri ditoko buku onl www . rumah-buku . net siapa tau dsna msh ada stocknya.

Guest 1 : trma kasih, yg be my number 2, mau'y lnjut cpt tp malas :D .

danactebh : ga kok msh yg itu dana.

cho . kyu . 549 : iya jdul sama kok. na dliat kepannya aja :)

okoyunjae : sesuai porsi dinovel.

Furuga : aah itu, ane cma mnlis apa yg dikatakan novelnya (?) slbihnya disesuaikan wlau bnyak yg lepas dr indeks skrg ._. . g kok trima ksh, salam Echa :D

Veeclouds : lovey dovey dlu, mslah akan ada pada prtngahn dan akhir.

NaeAizawa : haha iya, trima ksih.

kimRyan2124 : pnglama prtma bobol perawan kta yun :D

Vic89 : So pasti akan ada *grin

vianashim : ingt komitmen yunho, smoga akn cpat brubah :D

astridiana : ini remake novel dedek, kata"nya emng dr novel bgitu, novel trjemahan yg bahasa'y ckup tinggi untuk dmngrti tp sudah disesuaikan dbgian yg slit dimengerti kok. mngkn hnya tdak trbiasa dgn gaya bahasa novel terjemahan dedenya jd brasa aneh :D . hrus dipahami bener" dan diinget dngn jelas dengan kejadian" sblmnya kdg mksdnya kescene yg dlu cma g disebut scara gamblang dan sbisa jg aku udh ksh ktrangan :D . maaf untk pndk" nya tp srius ini 2 bab dinovel.

HunHanCherry1220 : belum dpat dpstikan :D kekeke

queen harkyu : iya beb udh djlasin kok dichap" awal klo jae dr klangan atas jg. ga ada anak beb /nah loh bocor

ajid yunjae : iya dong dia udah fall in love.

gwansim84 : aah terima kasih, atas antusiasme pra pembaca jg :D

ShinJiWoo920202 : nah gmna yaa haha klo ane blng sih udah dr awal ada rsa :D

sushimakipark : kayaknya nc nya ga akan diblng sgamblang kmarin deh. cerita inti sbntr lg msuk kok.

exindira : ini dr novel sayang dan bener" dari novel jd konflik itu nunggu bab dinovelnya ada apa ga nya :D

leejisung4 : hehe smoga bsa.

yoon HyunWoon : ga hurt cma bkin deg"an nnti.

Guest 2 : nah iya kn udh diblng jae baru umur 18 tahun, yun 25 tahun *ngakak

Ai Rin Lee : lanjut.

liankim10 : iya pendek ini jg, smga chap dpan ane bsa tlis lbh pnjang.

leeChunnie : beli novelnya psti 2 hri udh beres :D

dianaes : iya maaf blm bsa ksh yg lbh pnjng ini, akan ada konflik yg buat yunho emosi tngkat tnggi kok, dtnggu aja.

Rechi : hahaha, iya ini lnjut.

irengiovanny : mengakui apa nih? cnta? hahaha itu kapan ya /mikir

dzudubunny : iya yunho sngt baik, perfect deh buakakak kya suami bener"

Park HyunHa : g nemu fb nya kmu beb, dan slmat dtng didunia pershiperan YunJae. ada konflik sma tabi kok *grin . smoga bsa review lg ya dek :D

Guest 3 : trima ksh, smoga ga ada kndla buat review slnjutnya lg ya beb sprti krutinanmu menunggu /slaap

kyujae : gomawo yaa, krna novelnya sngt mnarik jg :D

hana : klo jae nya yg g mau dinikahin gmna /ooops keceplosan

ChoiMerry-ChanAnggunyu : november with love, tanya sama Snow'Queen YunJae, dia mogok nulis. hahaha

ArletaYunjae : klo aku pnyuka happy end saeng bsa ditbak endingnya gmna nnti klo aku ska yg bgtu xD

thinseyunjaeshipper : tangan ane udah pegel, mngkn next chap akan lbh pnjang.

Zhe : lah hankyung kan dijlasn udh nkah sma spupu yunho si Jung Heechul, min sama Youngie tpi cma cameo.

hyejeon342 : makasih, lnjut.

Kiyo20 : kan nglakukan krna udah kepepet lgian bkannya dia jg udh blng mrasa brdosa.

sachan : iya neh upd :D

Keybin : itu hrs diarangement (?) ulng klo mau bkin scene nc yg begitu :D . hahaha, tp aku ga terlalu bsa bkin NC. eotteokeh?

my yunjaechun : haha terima kasih :D

JJorien : konflik keluarga yun, msih lma itu jg krna appanya yun, tp nnti yun bkal bwa jae ke tengah keluarga bsarnya, dan konflik hub mreka emng ada yg sngt serius smpe yun esmosi bngt, nah klo skrg dibalik jae yg ga mau dinikahin gmna? *grin

nayla : krna status sosial dia yg bner" dr klas atas itu akan bwa masalh klo dia tba" jd seorang wanita smpanan yg dijual dirumah pelacuran.

joongmax : kapan yaaa, haha lama banget.

zhounique : mngkin mau nkah mngkn jg udh nkah /apa ene/ endng msh lama ini si tabi aja blm mncul lgi /oops

Hana - Kara : sngt memungkinan hehehe

boojaebear2601 : gomawoo~ lanjut.

Gratia Jung : blum hamil, jae minum pil kb dikasih sama echa sblum berhub sma yun /slaap/ gentleman as always /slaap/

NewYunjaeShipper : makasih, ini lnjut :D

shanzec : biarkan lah lovey dovey dlu sblm ada yg dtang :D

akiramia44 : itu nick fb alayers, klo mau gnti takut tmen skolah ane ga knal lgi nnti T~T . jd biarlah bgitu xD .

Yoo Gyu : emang remake jd emang bener" novel ini :D

kimfida62 : lucu ya hahaha

Kim Daesu : aah iya okey :)

makasih buat yg udah review ya, smoga bsa review lgi, yg masih tertarik nih, yg udah bca jga smoga akan berkenan meninggalkan reviewnya :D

_**Review ?**_

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Say You Love Me.

Cast : Member DBSK and other.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : M disesuaikan.

Lenght : Chapter 10.

_**Warning : A Gender Bender or Genderswitch FF, Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash, No Flame!**_

_Ini bukan ff karya aku, karna ini adalah novelnya Johanna Lindsey, aku cuma membuat versi yunjaenya dan meremake sedikit dibeberapa bagian, yang seharusnya menjadi Historical Romance dibikin versi modernnya. Dan terdapat pengurangan beberapa scene dan dialog dari novel asli, ada__ penambahan__ dan __juga__ penyesuaian y__ang__ terjadi. Intinya... ini__buka__n __KARYA ku. Well__ ini __request __dari__ temenku. Semoga bisa dinikmati._

_Check it..._

Jaejoong tidak ingat pernah tertawa selepas itu, atau merasakan saat-saat menyenangkan seperti yang dialaminya bersama dengan Yunho dan teman-teman pria itu. Godaan dan ejekan yang dilakukan oleh mereka terhadap satu sama lain sangat keterlaluan. Yunho dengan santai menjuluki Changmin sebagai bajingan yang tidak akan pernah bisa insyaf. Tapi Jaejoong juga bisa merasakan betapa sayangnya Yunho terhadap sepupunya itu, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Ikatan keluarga memang bisa menjadi sangat kuat. Ia sendiri merasakan hal yang sama terhadap adiknya, Junsu, jika tidak ia tidak mungkin berada disini sekarang. Junsu adalah tanggung jawabnya. Ia sangat mencintai Junsu. Ia juga sangat mencintai Chaeyoung _imo_. Sementara Jaehee _samchon_-ia sudah kehilangan rasa hormat yang dimilikinya terhadap pamannya itu, tapi ia tidak akan memberikan penilaian apa-apa, sampai Jaehee bisa menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab lagi. Dan jika ternyata Jaehee tidak bisa menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab, setelah apa yang sudah ia korbankan, mungkin ia akan meniru apa yang telah dilakukan oleh ibunya dan mencari pistol.

Tawa mereka tidak berakhir dengan dimulainya makan malam. Tanpa sengaja Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa ia. dan Yunho akan pergi ke sungai Han setelah makan malam, dan mereka pun hendak pergi ke sana juga. Yang tentu saja, sama sekali tidak benar, mereka mengatakan itu karena Yunho dan Jaejoong akan pergi ke sana. Yunho sudah bersi keras supaya mereka tidak mengikuti mereka. Tapi akhirnya, Yunho menyerah berusaha menyingkirkan mereka.

Changmin dan Yoochun menyesali keputusan mereka untuk ikut serta bersama dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong, ketika mereka berdua hanya bisa duduk sambil menggigil kedinginan disana-meskipun mereka cukup terhibur saat melihat cara Yunho dan Jaejoong menghangatkan diri. Yunho membawa sebuah mantel, sementara Jaejoong mengenakan blazernya, yang mampu membuatnya cukup hangat, apalagi ditambah dengan lengan Yunho yang melingkari bahunya. Sedangkan, Changmin dan Yoochun mengenakan pakaian tipis, karena mereka tidak membayangkan akan berada diluar saat tengah malam.

Hari itu terasa sangat panjang, tapi juga sangat menyenangkan dalam segala hal-padahal malam belum sepenuhnya berakhir. Ketika Yunho membawa Jaejoong pulang ke rumah, pria itu menciumnya dengan sangat lembut di ruang depan. Yunho menggenggam tangannya saat mereka menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke atas. Di kamar, mereka menemukan buah-buahan, yang dilengkapi dengan sebotol anggur, semua itu disajikan diatas meja didepan sofa yang ada ditengah ruangan kamar oleh Yoonhee sebelum pembantu rumah tangganya itu pulang ke rumah sendiri.

"Sangat pengertian," komentar Yunho, saat melihat pengaturan itu.

"Iya, Yoonhee memang sangat cekatan untuk urusan seperti ini," jawab Jaejoong setuju. Yoonhee juga sudah menyalakan pemanas ruangan sehingga kamar terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan tetap memakai jasanya?"

"Oh, iya. Kau sudah merasakan makan malam buatannya. Dan dia juga menyajikan menu sarapan yang sangat lezat, seperti yang aku nikmati pagi tadi."

"Aku akan menunggu, dan menilai sendiri sarapan buatannya besok pagi," ujar Yunho dengan suara parau, sambil menatapnya lagi.

Suara Jaejoong pun terdengar sama paraunya, saat ia bertanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan tinggal... sepanjang malam?"

"Hmm, iya." sahut Yunho.

Kata itu menyiratkan banyak hal, baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong menyadarinya. Dan Jaejoong mulai merasa gugup lagi, meskipun tidak segugup seperti malam sebelumnya. Bahkan ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bercinta lagi dengan Yunho, untuk bisa merasakan kenikmatan dan kepuasan yang dijanjikan pria itu padanya.

Sejak Yunho melingkari lengan dibahunya saat di sungai Han tadi, ia sudah merasa bagian dalam tubuhnya bergelenyar. Apa yang pernah dikatakan Hyuna tentang hal itu? Bahwa ia akan mengetahuinya, jika ia merasa bergairah terhadap seorang pria, dan ia harus merasa bersyukur jika pria itu ternyata orang yang membelinya. Kalau begitu, apa sebenarnya gairah, ketika ia merasa meleleh saat Yunho menatapnya dengan cara tertentu, dan bibir seksi Yunho melengkung seperti itu? Atau ketika nadinya berdenyut cepat hanya karena sentuhan tangan Yunho?

Kini, jantungnya seolah berlompatan menunggu, tapi Yunho tidak segera bergerak untuk menghampirinya. Yunho membuka botol anggur dan menuangkannya sedikit ke dalam dua buah gelas yang sudah tersedia di sana. Yunho mengambil sebutir anggur dan menggigitnya, kemudian menoleh lagi ke arah Jaejoong sambil mengunyahnya perlahan.

Cepat sekali Jaejoong merasa hangat. Yunho pasti merasakannya juga, karena pria itu melepaskan mantelnya dan berkata.

"Sini, biarkan aku melepaskan pakaianmu."

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dengan ragu-ragu. Jari-jari Yunho terasa hangat, saat pria itu melepaskan kancing blazernya dan melemparkannya ke sofa, untuk bergabung dengan mantel pria itu yang sudah dilemparkan ke sana sebelumnya. Kemudian, tangan Yunho diselipkan ke belakang lehernya, bukan untuk menariknya agar mendekat, tapi hanya sekadar untuk memijat otot yang terasa kaku disana. Rasanya seperti berada di surga. Helaan napasnya menyampaikan perasaannya itu pada Yunho.

Kemudian, Jaejoong merasakan ada gelas yang ditempatkan di tangannya, dan saat menunduk, ia melihat bahwa itu adalah gelas anggur. Ia menyesapnya. Yunho tersenyum melihatnya. Dan ia mulai merasa gugup lagi.

"Aku sangat menikmati malam ini... sebenarnya aku menikmati sepanjang hari ini," ujar Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk itu, sayangku," jawab Yunho.

"Aku juga sangat menikmatinya." timpal Yunho.

Anehnya, semua itu memang benar adanya. Yunho masih amat sangat tidak sabar untuk bisa bercinta lagi dengan Jaejoong, Yunho sudah merasakan dorongan hasrat dan gairah itu sepanjang hari, tapi ia juga menikmati waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama dengan Jaejoong. Itu sangat tidak biasa untuk Yunho. Biasanya Yunho hanya menghabiskan sedikit waktu bersama dengan wanita di luar kamar tidur, kecuali wanita yang merupakan anggota keluarga besarnya.

Yang juga sama mengejutkannya adalah betapa jengkelnya Yunho terhadap teman-temannya yang sudah mengganggu waktu berduaannya bersama dengan Jaejoong saat direstoran tadi, dan betapa tepatnya komentar Changmin saat menuduh Yunho cemburu. Melihat Jaejoong tampak terpesona dengan Changmin membuat Yunho marah. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, dan kepada Yunho-lah Jaejoong memberikan senyumannya, bukan kepada Changmin. Senyuman itu mampu meredakan kecemburuan yang dirasakannya.

"Teman-temanmu sangat menyenangkan," komentar Jaejoong terasa tepat sekali ketika Yunho baru saja mengingat betapa jengkelnya ia pada teman-temannya.

"Lebih tepatnya menjengkelkan." sahut Yunho.

Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Tapi kau juga ikut tertawa," ujar Jaejoong mengingatkan Yunho.

Yunho mengangkat bahu.

"Memang benar."

Yunho mengambil sebutir anggur lagi, menggigitnya sebagian dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong untuk menyuapinya dengan mulut pria itu. Jaejoong menerimanya, dan merona saat melakukannya. Rasanya hangat dan manis, seperti minuman anggur.

"Mau lagi?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku lebih suka kau menciumku."

Rona di wajah Jaejoong menyebar secepat api. Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan dari mana kata-kata itu berasal, atau dari mana ia mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Tapi nampaknya Yunho senang mendengarnya, jika ekspresi wajah pria itu bisa menjadi indikasi. Yunho meletakkan gelasnya, begitu pula dengan buah anggurnya.

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa menahan diri lagi," ujar Yunho saat memeluknya erat dengan kedua lengan pria itu.

"Menunggu nyaris membunuhku." bisik Yunho.

Membunuh Yunho? Tapi pikiran itu tidak bertahan lebih lama lagi, saat merasakan sentuhan pertama bibir Yunho di bibirnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya melumer. Lututnya terasa lemas, tapi ia tidak membutuhkan kakinya untuk menopang tubuhnya, karena rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa bersandar pada Yunho.

Jaejoong mulai terbiasa mencium Yunho, tapi, sebenarnya Yunho memang seorang guru yang hebat. Ketika ia berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membuat variasi dengan lidahnya, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Yunho, hal itu menyebabkan Yunho mengerang nikmat. Sehingga mendorongnya agar lebih berani lagi.

Tempat tidur nyaman berada persis disebelah mereka. Yunho menopangkan lututnya disana, membaringkan Jaejoong dengan sangat hati-hati, sehingga Jaejoong nyaris tidak menyadarinya. Tapi, tentu saja ia menyadari saat dressnya dilucuti, kemudian digantikan oleh kehangatan tangan Yunho, ketika pria itu membelainya mulai dari leher hingga ke pahanya. Yunho juga sudah melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Jari-jari Jaejoong melingkari otot yang menonjol dilengan Yunho, merasakannya beriak hingga kepunggung pria itu. Kulit Yunho sangat lembut, tapi sangat kuat.

Bibir Yunho mulai bergerak dari atas bibirnya, menyusuri jejak panas dipipinya dan ke sepanjang leher jenjangnya. Lidah Yunho menjilat ke dalam telinga, dan ia bergetar nikmat juga mendesah. Kemudian, bibir Yunho bergerak lagi ke atas bahunya, kebawahnya dan seterusnya, yang membuat Jaejoong menggeliat dan menggumamkan desahan yang membuat pria itu lebih bergairah.

Sensasi yang menjalar turun ke perut Jaejoong hingga sampai kedaerah kewanitaannya, tempat sensasi itu berkumpul dan membentuk ketegangan yang nyaris tak tertahankan. Keragu-raguannya terakhirnya untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka lenyap sudah. Ia melengkungkan tubuh kearah tubuh Yunho yang berada diatasnya,memeluk leher pria itu yang menciumi payudaranya, dan menuntun dirinya lebih mendekat kebagian bawah Yunho.

Yunho menariknya mendekat, perut bertemu dengan perut, tapi Yunho masih belum memasukan miliknya, pria itu masih mengecupi payudaranya dan sesekali mengigitnya. Jari-jarinya menghujam bahu Yunho meninggalkan bekas tanpa menyadarinya.

Jaejoong merasa seperti akan berasap. Yunho sendiri hendak terbakar. Dan kemudian, Yunho menyelipkan tangan dipahanya dan memasukan beberapa jarinya kedalam organ kewanitaannya yang sudah basah, membuat Jaejoong menjerit nikmat.

Kenikmatan yang dirasakannya terlalu besar, terlalu membuncah. Tapi Yunho menciumnya lagi, dengan dalam, dengan lapar, saat tubuh pria itu dirapatkan dengan tubuhnya. Kemudian, bagian tubuh Yunho yang keras, besar, panjang dan panas itu mencari jalan masuk kedalam dirinya, menemukannya dengan cukup mudah, dan meluncurkannya dengan perlahan-lahan hingga sepenuhnya berada didalam Jaejoong.

Ketegangan yang dirasakan Jaejoong meledak saat itu juga, kenikmatan membanjirinya, menyebar hingga ke ujung ibu jari kakinya. Dan semua gelombang kenikmatan itu berulang-ulang sesuai dengan hujaman milik Yunho didalamnya. Kemudian hingga akhirnya ketegangan baru mulai terbentuk, dengan lebih kuat dan lebih cepat membawanya menuju ke puncak, yang secara tiba-tiba mengempaskannya ke dalam sensasi murni yang menyelubunginya untuk waktu yang lama dan damai setelah ia mengeluarkan cairanya dan membasahi lebih milik Yunho yang tertanam didalamnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, ketika sesaat kemudian Yunho menunduk untuk menatapnya. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tidak tersenyum. Dan Yunho semakin menyeringai dengan bangga.

"Kali ini terasa lebih baik?" tanya Yunho dengan lembut, meskipun pria itu sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Pertanyaan yang terlalu merendahkan," jawab Jaejoong sambil menghela napas puas.

Seringaian Yunho semakin lebar.

"Iya, aku harus setuju. Dan bagian yang paling menyenangkan adalah, kita baru saja memasuki tahap awal."

Jaejoong mengerjap. Tapi Yunho terus melanjutkan aksinya untuk membuktikan komentar itu. Pria itu mulai bergerak menghujamkan kembali miliknya, membuat Jaejoong sedikit terpekik, tapi kemudian menikmati sensasi kenikmatan yang diciptakan Yunho lagi, hingga pagi menjelang dan memberikan kepuasan yang lengkap padanya.

.

.

.

Menjelang akhir minggu itu. Yunho memutuskan untuk mengajak Jaejoong menonton pacuan kuda dengannya. Sebenarnya, Yunho berencana untuk pergi bersama dengan Yoochun dan Changmin, tapi pada saat-saat terakhir ia mengatakan pada mereka, bahwa ia akan menemui mereka disana.

Bukan berarti ia memutuskan bahwa sudah waktunya membawa Jaejoong kedepan umum. Jaejoong pasti akan menyukai acara berjalan-jalan diluar, tapi bukan itu motif utamanya. Hanya saja, pada awalnya ia memang menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, dengan hanya mengunjungi Jaejoong pada malam hari atau waktu-waktu tertentu karena itulah yang kerap dilakukan seorang pria sepertinya terhadap wanita simpanannya. Tapi, setelah melakukan itu selama beberapa malam, ia mendapati bahwa itu tidak cukup dan ia enggan bersikap pantas jika sudah menyangkut Jaejoong. Saat ia pergi untuk bekerja, atau paling tidak mencobanya, seolah tidak ada yang berubah dalam kehidupannya, ia harus memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong pada pagi hari dan melawan dorongan untuk menajuh dari Jaejoong sampai saat yang tepat tiba.

Pada hari dilangsungkannya acara pacuan kuda untuk kalangan atas yang menyukai olahraga ini. Yunho menyerah pada dorongan itu, dan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri tidak ada salahnya ia mengajak Jaejoong keluar pada siang hari layaknya seorang kekasih resmi, sekali ini saja. Masalahnya adalah, ia sangat menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bisa membuatnya tertawa. Jaejoong bisa diajak mengobrol serius dan berdiskusi, karena Jaejoong sangat cerdas. Pada suatu makan malam, mereka pernah mendiskusikan masalah bisnis, dan Yunho terkejut mendapati dirinya berdebat panas dengan Jaejoong tentang masalah itu, yang biasanya dihindari kaum wanita-dan ia menikmati setiap menitnya.

Yunho tidak tahu apakah itu akan menjadi masalah serius. Di sudut pikirannya, ia menekankan pemikiran bahwa seorang wanita simpanan hanya diperlukan untuk satu tujuan. Wanita simpananya yang terakhir berhasil memaksanya untuk menjadi pendamping juga, dan pada saat itu ia sangat membenci peran tersebut. Ia juga tidak suka ditemani Ahra diluar kamar tidur. Tapi Jaejoong berbeda. Jaejoong tidak pernah menuntut. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak pernah meminta apa pun darinya, selain pada satu waktu Jaejoong memintanya untuk mencium wanita itu yang adalah kesenangan Yunho sendiri.

Itu adalah kenangan yang luar biasa menyenangkan. Membuatnya selalu tersenyum setiap kali mengenangnya. Sebenarnya, akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali tersenyum tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bahkan asisten pribadinya dikantor sendiri pernah mengomentarinya. Tapi, itu karena Jaejoong tidak pernah jauh dari pikirannya. Dan sejujurnya, Jaejoong membawa kesenangan untuknya dalam segala hal.

Jaejoong berpakaian dengan cepat untuk pergi keluar bersamanya. Itu hal lain yang disukai Yunho dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk berdandan, memilih pakaian dan aksesoris, atau menata rambutnya. agar tampak pas dengan keinginannya. Tapi baginya, Jaejoong selalu tampil sempurna, menggetarkan setiap indranya, dan hari ini pun bukan pengecualian.

Jaejoong memakai gaun yang sangat cantik berwarna krim, sehingga membuat Yunho berharap cuaca lebih hangat, agar ia bisa membawa Jaejoong dengan mobil sport terbarunya, membiarkan atapnya terbuka dan memamerkan. wanita itu disepanjang jalan. Itu adalah ide yang memicu akan gosip dikalangannya, dan membuat Yunho terkejut karena ia bisa sampai berpikir seperti itu.

Berjalan-jalan dengan seorang wanita yang didekati secara resmi memang tidak masalah, tapi lain halnya dengan wanita simpanan. Itu adalah tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua paman termuda Yunho, mereka tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan, pemikiran, perkataan dan anggapan orang tentang mereka.

Pacuan kuda itu diselenggarakan di sebuah peternakan kuda terbesar. Saat tiba disana, mereka berhasil menyelipkan mobil mereka diantara parkiran mobil yang sudah tiba terlebih dahulu, tepat disamping permandangan yang langsung menghadap ke trek tempat balapan. Sehingga mereka bisa mendapatkan arah pandangan yang ideal tanpa melihat dikursi penonton atau dipinggir pembatas.

Sebagian wanita memang kerap menonton pacuan kuda bersama dengan suami atau keluarga mereka, meskipun tidak banyak yang melakukannya dimusim dingin seperti sekarang. Jadi, Yunho tidak terlalu khawatir akan menyinggung seseorang dengan kehadiran Jaejoong. Tidak ada seorang pun kecuali Yoochun dan Changmin yang akan tahu bahwa Jaejoong juga berada disana, meski diparkiran. Selama Jaejoong tetap berada didalam mobil, dan ia memang sudah memperingatkan Jaejoong akan hal itu.

Yoochun dan Changmin bergabung dengan mereka diparkiran setelah pacuan pertama, dan Yoochun yang menghubunginya untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaannya. Yoochun masuk kedalan mobil sambil tersenyum, seperti biasanya. Tampaknya, Yoochun memiliki indra keenam soal pacuan kuda. Yoochun tidak hanya mampu menemukan kuda terbaik ditempat yang tidak biasa, tapi Yoochun juga jarang sekali salah menebak kuda mana yang akan menjadi pemenang, tidak peduli meskipun kuda tersebut tidak diunggulkan. Bagi Yoochun, kepuasan yang didapatkannya, ketika tebakannya benar, melebihi apa pun juga.

"Jadi kau sudah mengumpulkan uang taruhanmu?" komentar Yunho saat Yoochun hanya sekadar mengucapkan 'apa kabar...' sebelum mengobrak abrik plastik berisi camilan.

Changmin berkata dengan sengit.

"Memangnya kau masih harus menanyakannya?"

Yunho menyeringai.

"Tebakan Yoochun tidak selalu tepat. Aku ingat pernah kalah beberapa juta won, ketika tebakannya meleset, itu sebabnya aku tidak lagi mempercayai tebakannya." Ucap Yunho.

Yoochun menampakkan ekspresi merana.

"Dan dia tidak pernah berhenti menyinggungnya," ujar Yoochun pada Changmin.

Changmin tergelak.

"Aku pikir kau lebih suka menguras kantong Hankyung dari pada menang dalam taruhan dipacuan pertama tadi."

Tiba-tiba, wajah Yoochun berubah berseri-seri.

"Memang benar, tapi Hankyung memang selalu berhasil membujukku untuk menjual mobil terbaruku ataupun kuda unggulan yang baru saja ku beli. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya, sungguh." Ucap Yoochun serius.

"Hankyung ada disini?" tanya Yunho. Yoochun mengangguk.

"Dia memasukkan kuda jantan yang baru dibelinya dariku. Mungkin akan bertanding pada pacuan keempat." Sahut Yoochun.

Changmin terbatuk.

"Tidak, sebenarnya... itu bukanlah ide yang baik untuk mengajak Hakyung _hyung _bersama kita, karena..." Changmin tidak sempat menyelesaikannya, karena tiba-tiba pintu mobil terbuka dan naiklah Jung Heechul atau sekarang Tan Heechul, istri Hankyung -sekaligus sepupu Yunho dan Changmin. Jelas sekali, itulah alasan kenapa Changmin berpikir bukan ide yang baik mengajak Hankyung bersama dengan mereka, dan kali ini Yunho sepenuhnya sepakat dengan Changmin. Bahkan, Yunho bingung, bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa menghindari perkenalan antara sepupunya yang tak sabaran itu dengan wanitanya.

"Aku pikir, aku mengenali mobilmu, Yunho," ujar Heechul, sambil mencondongkan tubuh kedepan untuk menatap Yunho, kemudian duduk di jok belakang disamping Changmin.

"Dan kenapa kau tadi tidak mengatakan kepadaku jika Yunho ada disini?" tanya Heechul pada Changmin.

Changmin memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku dan merosot ditempatnya.

"Aku tidak terpikir disana," ujar Changmin pelan.

"Heechul, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yunho.

"Memang aku tidak suka," Heechul mengangkat bahunya, kemudian menyeringai.

"Tapi, entah bagaimana aku bertaruh dengan Hankyung, bahwa kuda jantan barunya tidak akan berhasil memenangkan pacuan hari ini, jadi aku harus datang kesini untuk menyaksikannya sendiri. Kau tidak berpikir aku bisa begitu saja memercayai perkataannya, kan? apalagi Hankyung benci sekali jika kalah dariku." ucap Heechul lagi.

Yunho sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menghadap kebelakang dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangan Heechul. Tapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil dilakukan, mengingat betapa dengan jelasnya Jaejoong duduk disebelah kursi kemudinya.

"Kau bisa bertanya padaku," tegas Yunho menanggapi perkataan Heechul tadi.

Heechul menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Padahal aku jarang sekali melihatmu belakang ini?" balas Heechul sengit.

"Dan bagaimana aku tahu kau akan datang ke sini juga?" Kemudian dengan santai Heechul mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan berkata.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Jaejoong. Aku tidak tahu kau mengenal sepupuku." ucap Heechul pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sudah merasa luar biasa malu, begitu ia mengenali Tan Heechul memasuki mobil mereka. Awalnya, Jaejoong pikir tidak masalah jika ia berbicara dengan orang asing, karena ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang itu lagi. Tapi, jika sekarang ia bertemu lagi...

Jaejoong segera menolehkan wajahnya kearah Heechul, seperti halnya Yunho, ia juga tidak mau Heechul melihanya. Tapi harapannya tipis, dan kandas.

"Yunho adalah sepupumu, Heechul?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Oh, iya, kami bahkan dibesarkan bersama, memangnya kau tidak tahu?"

Yunho tidak lagi merasa bingung, tapi benar-benar tercengang.

"Chullie, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, kami bertemu dibutik... Dan langsung akrab, jika boleh kukatakan begitu. Tapi, Tuhan, apa yang dia lakukan disini berduaan denganmu Yunho?" Tanya Heechul menyelidik.

"Dia adalah... dia adalah..." pikiran Yunho benar-benar kosong, pada saat itulah Changmin memberikan bantuan.

"Sepupu Yoochun," ucap Changmin.

Yoochun mengerjapkan mata.

"Dia adalah..." cubitan Changmin memaksa Yoochun menambahkan.

"...sepupuku. Iya, sepupu jauh dari pihak keluarga ibuku," ucap Yoochun pada akhirnya.

"Menyenangkan sekali," seru Heechul.

"Secara insting aku sudah tahu. Ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya bahwa kami akan menjadi teman baik, dan sekarang aku tahu kenapa. Jika dia merupakan kerabat Yoochun, maka dia sudah hampir seperti keluarga. Mengingat Yoochun sudah dianggap seperti itu. Kau harus membawanya untuk makan malam di rumahku malam ini, Yoochun. Dan tentu saja, kalian juga harus datang, sepupu, kalian berdua." Ucap Heechul.

Ketiga pria itu langsung panik.

"Itu tidak bisa..." kata Yunho.

"Tidak mungkin..." kata Changmin.

"Aku punya acara lain..." kata Yoochun.

Tapi, Heechul dengan cepat menyela mereka sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Kalian tidak akan benar-benar memberiku alasan untuk tidak datang, kan. Padahal aku hanya akan berada dikota ini selama beberapa hari? _Appa_mu dan Seohyun _komo _akan datang, Changmin. Begitu pula dengan Jinwoon _samchon _dan istrinya, jadi nanti malam akan menjadi acara kumpul keluarga yang menyenangkan. Apa pun rencana yang sudah kalian miliki, tidak mungkin lebih penting dari pada acara keluarga, iya kan?" ucap Heechul.

Changmin memutar bola matanya. Yunho merosot ditempatnya, dan mengerang dalam hati. Heechul memang selalu menjadi manipulator yang luar biasa. Dan Heechul bisa melakukannya dengan sangat polos, dasar gadis nakal.

"Oh, itu berarti kita semua harus datang?" tanya Yoochun pada Yunho.

Pada saat itu. Yunho akan dengan senang hati membunuh temannya yang satu itu. Changmin dan Yunho mungkin merasa terpojok, tapi Yoochun masih bisa membuat alasan, karena Yoochun bukanlah keluarga mereka. Tapi, apakah orang brengsek itu tidak memiliki kepekaan untuk menyadarinya, sehingga bertanya begitu? Tidak, tidak dengan Yoochun.

.

.

.

TBC ?

Ini udah pnjang yaaa~ udah 3000 word lbih yaaa~ . hehe

Perlu diinget yaa JJ disini baru umur 18 tahun dan Yunho umur 25 tahun.

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana".

Balas review :D

azahra88 : iya betul, iya betul :D

liankim10 : udah panjang ini 3000 word lebih.

Guest 1 : hehehe, iya sbnrnya min tertarik diawal tp skrg udh ga :D . bkan ahra xD

HunHanCherry1220 : hehehe itu heechul udh djlasn kan. sbuk bnran kok minggu ini emg rada" sbuk, jd ya dimaklumin. sudh dilanjutin tuh beberapa :D hohoho.

Vic89 : emng suka kan beb sjak awal ingt dia yg ngbet mau beli jae. hohoho tuh cewek heechul clue kan udh lngkap dichap sblmnya.

ChoiMerry-Chan : bkan junsu kan adek jae, dr chap 1 dsbut udh nama junsu :D . Naah sdang dlam prosesnya itu November with love :)

dzdubunny : hahaha thats woman is cinderella chul xD . aaah kan mereka sama' remaja min baru 18 jae jg baru 18 disini kan.

okoyunjae : hehehe itu kayaknya akan lama dijelasinnya.

snow . drop .1272 : heechul, dan ada banget, sepupu itu.

Rechi : yoo lanjut.

irengiovanny : hahaha btul, emang ada kok, itu sepupu :D

exindira : konfliknya msih blum sampe kok chingu, sabar aja menanti pasti akan ada konflik kok.

Guest 2 : aku akan selalu balas review yg udh masuk kok :D . nah itu ktahuan disini siapa itu cewek yg ksih kartu nama ke jae. konflik akan ada, jd ditunggu aja yaaa~

Angellous90 : terima kasih, aah iya memang heechul :)

imelriyanti : itu itu adalah heechul xD. biar seru kan digodaain :D

Guest 3 : iya semua ff dilanjut kok, udah ada beberapa yg updt juga :)

kyuboss : Kyuhyun ? sepertinya ga ada karena main cast rata" udah pada kesebut semua. Hmm kalau itu bisa dijelaskan dichap ini, terima kasih sudah membacanya yaa.

cho . kyu .549 : sudah pnjang untuk chap ini. kalau sminggu 2x itu trgantung jg. klo ga sibuk sih :D

evilpumpkin : bnarkah? ini seri malory loh~ . nah iya bner bngt clue sblumnya menentukan :)

geelovekorea : terima kasih krna sdah ada niat untk mmbca ini.

vianashim : naaaah junsu dibawah umur beb, haha

Keybin : nih ada ncnya disini, haha pngen nc melulu dia xD

hana : sbntr lg suie akan nongol, dan latar belakang jae msih lama bnget itu.

nayla : gitu"annya pas udh balik kencan nih xD . itu udah dijawab disini.

kimfida62 : bukan mesum si babeh cuma terlalu bergairah (?) kekeke~

khotmibukanhotmi : iya karna ga trlalu bnyak ada prbhn dr bntuk asli novel, dan emang crita cma mngarah ke YunJae, selain itu ga aku critain disini :)

Kiyo20 : sebenarnya klo update'y 2x dlam sminggu itu emang terkesan pendek, tp klo 1 minggu sekali, diusahain buat lebih pnjang.

Gratia Jung : eeh terima kasih :D

Hana - Kara : iya ada changmin si bajingan belum insyaf /kata appa/ hehehe. itu bkan junsu, heechul.

yoon HyunWoon : masih lama banget itu, sbar yaa~

Veeclouds : bkan junsu :D . ini lanjut :)

AyuClouds69 : iye bener banget.

NaeAizawa : ada clue nya, cocokin sma chap sblmnya yg yun ngbrl sma hankyung. itu heechul :)

ShinJiWoo920202 : hahaha itu heechul kok :D . lanjutt.

NewYunJaeShipper : itu mereka emang peganggu sejati. ini udah nc lagi yunjae moment nya :D terima ksih yaaa~

akiramia44 : terjawab dichap ini yaa~ :D

queen harkyu : kalau sehari 3x dirimua aja beb yg nulis nanti aku yg dekte xD . aah beb kalau ada anak minta sekuel cerita ene ke tante johanna dulu xD

danactebh : buat main cast ttp ga nambah tokoh lg kok, itu heechul :)

gwansim84 : klo bnyak minjae babeh bisa kebakaran api cemburu xD

kimJJ boo : annyeong, aku selalu seneng klo ada reader baru dan mau kasih jejak love u dah xD . iya bner itu heechul.

Guest 4 : salah hee-chullie.

sachan : itu lucu ya klo bbeh cemburu xD . ini upd lagi.

ArletaYunjae : iya, karna udh tngah" jga crtanya :)

leeChunnie : kmplin duit beb, harganya 42000 /klo g slah ingt/

Rly. : mmng ada mngkn blum mnyadarinya saja :)

yg sudah mereviews thank a lot yaaak, cha love u all, mooaaahh :* :* :*

_Apa masih ada yang minat ? menunggu ? atau yang lainnya ? Jika iya, semoga juga berkenan memberikan reviewnya disini yaa, karna mintat dan antusiasme kalian yang membaca lah yang menentukan nasib kelanjutan update nya :D ._

_A-yoo yang favorit yang follow tapi belum smpat mmberikan jejak, diharap bisa memberikan jejaknya ya, selain bisa diriku kenal, juga bisa ngeksis loh :D /ditabok/_

_**REVIEW ?**_

_._

_._

_._


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Say You Love Me.

Cast : Member DBSK and other.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : M disesuaikan.

Lenght : Chapter 11.

_**Warning : A Gender Bender or Genderswitch FF, Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash, No Flame!**_

_Ini bukan ff karya aku, karna ini adalah novelnya Johanna Lindsey, aku cuma membuat versi yunjaenya dan meremake sedikit dibeberapa bagian, yang seharusnya menjadi Historical Romance dibikin versi modernnya. Dan terdapat pengurangan beberapa scene dan dialog dari novel asli, ada__ penambahan__ dan __juga__ penyesuaian__yang__ terjadi. Intinya... ini__buka__n __KARYA ku. Well__ ini __request __dari__ temenku. Semoga bisa dinikmati._

_Check it..._

"Menurutmu sedikit aneh," ujae Heechul pada suaminya saat bersiap menerima tamunya malam itu.

"Maksudku, mereka bertiga mengelak, seolah mereka benar-benar tidak mau datang. Astaga, ini hanya acara makan malam, hanya menyita beberapa jam waktu mereka. Bukan berarti setelahnya mereka tidak bisa pergi dan melakukan... apa pun yang biasanya mereka lakukan."

"Sepupu Yoochun, katamu?" begitu respons Hankyung, sambil mengerutkan kening.

Heechul menghela napas.

"Kau tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun yang ku katakan mengenai sepupu Yoochun, ya?" tanya Heechul.

Hankyung mengerjapkan mata. Pikiran Hankyung memang lebih fokus pada informasi itu, mengingat Yoochun pernah berkata padanya bahwa temannya itu tidak punya kerabat lain, baik dekat atau pun jauh, tentu saja itu selain adiknya yang masih kecil Yoohwan. Tapi sekarang mendengar perkataan Heechul yang lain-samar-samar. Sekadar sambil lalu tadi.

Jadi, Hankyung hanya meyakinkan Heechul.

"Tentu saja aku mendengarmu, Luv. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir mereka mengelak? Mungkin mereka memang memiliki rencana lain." Ucap Hankyung.

Heechul mengeluarkan dengusan yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuk seorang wanita kelas atas.

"Jika mereka memang memiliki rencana lain yang penting, mereka pasti akan mengatakannya, iya kan? Tapi mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dan sepertinya mereka terlihat tidak nyaman dengan ide datang ke sini." jelas Heechul kesal.

Hankyung tergelak.

"Dulu Yoochun dan Yunho bisa dikatakan tinggal di sini, karena mereka terlalu sering datang, jadi kau tahu itu tidak benar. Mungkin saja tadi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran mereka, itu sebabnya kau berpikir mereka sedang mengelak."

"Begitu ya?" ujar Heechul tidak percaya.

"Kita lihat saja malam ini... apakah sikap mereka normal atau tidak. Dan, jika ternyata tidak normal, aku ingin kau mencari tahu kenapa. Sudah pasti mereka tidak akan mengakuinya padaku, tapi mereka pasti akan bercerita padamu." tambah Heechul lagi.

"Chullie, kau melebih-lebihkan sesuatu yang tidak ada, kau tahu, jadi lupakan saja sekarang. Jika memang ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa, aku yakin pasti akan terungkap juga. Dan omong-omong, terima kasih sudah mengundang Yunho dan Yoochun. Sekarang, aku tidak merasa terlalu kalah." Ucapan Hankyung merujuk pada paman Heechul, Yonghwa dan Jinwoon. Hankyung sama sekali tidak menantikan acara malam ini, sejak Heechul mengatakan padanya bahwa kedua pamannya itu akan datang. Mengingat Hankyung dan kedua paman Heechul tidak terlalu memiliki hubungan yang baik.

Heechul menyenggol dada Hankyung dan memperingatkan.

"Tidak ada saling ejek malam ini. Kau sudah berjanji akan bersikap baik." ucap Heechul.

Hankyung memberikan istrinya pelukan dan seringaian polos.

"Aku akan bersikap baik, jika mereka juga begitu." ujar Hankyung yang langsung mendapat helaan napas dari Heechul.

Memangnya kapan kedua pamannya itu pernah bersikap baik?.

.

.

.

Jinwoon menarik Yunho menyingkir dari kerumunan sebelum mereka pergi ke ruang makan. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tamu, tempat Jinwoon dan kakaknya, Yonghwa benar-benr menunjukkan sikap terbaik mereka, hal yang jarang sekali terjadi, jika mereka berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Tan Hankyung. Tapi, fakta bahwa ada anak-anak di dekat mereka, Yonghwa menggendong Minhwan kecilnya, dan Jiyeon -istri Jinwoon, menimang Danee, kemungkinan berperan dalam perubahan itu. Sungguh mengagumkan melihat perubahan yang tampak dari kedua paman termuda Yunho jika berada di dekat putri-putri mereka.

Tapi saat itu Jinwoon terlihat serius, saat menunggu yang lain beranjak ke ruang makan, sebelum berkata pada Yunho.

"Apakah kau pikir ide baik meniduri sepupu Park?" Tanya Jinwoon.

Yunho merasa seolah ia baru saja dihajar.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir...?"

Gelak tawa Jinwoon memotong perkataan Yunho.

"Ayolah, Nak, aku ada di sini. Jelas sekali terlihat dari caramu menatap wanita itu." ucap Jinwoon.

Yunho merona. Dan di sinilah ia, berpikir malam ini berjalan dengan lancar, semua hal sesuai dengan harapan.

Sayangnya, Yunho tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal untuk tidak menghadiri acara makan malam ini, tanpa membuat Heechul mengomelinya selama setahun ke depan dan membuatnya merasa seperti orang paling jahat sedunia. Ia bahkan sempat mempertimbangkan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mengalami kecelakaan dan terluka serius, tapi ia sangat mengenal sepupunya yang satu itu dan Heechul pasti akan bersikeras memanggil dokter.

Jadi, setelah menyusun rencana dengan Yoochun dan Changmin, dan mendengar Yoochun meyakinkannya bahwa temannya itu bisa berbohong dengan mengatakan Jaejoong adalah sepupunya. Yunho memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil resiko. Hanya acara kumpul keluarga dan hanya satu malam. Sekalipun ada sesuatu yang salah, dan rahasia mereka terbongkar, tidak ada ada masalah yang benar-benar terjadi- hanya seorang Jung Jihoon yang sangat murka.

Hankyung langsung tahu siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya, ketika Yunho mengenalkan Jaejoong pada temannya itu, dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Yunho. Tapi, Hankyung langsung tampak lebih santai, saat melihat bagaimana Jaejoong bersikap. Dari sikapnya, tidak mungkin ada seorang pun yang tahu, apa sebenarnya status Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat seperti seorang anak gadis dari kalangan atas. Jaejoong bersikap sangat sopan. Dan Jaejoong mengatakan pada Heechul bahwa Jaejoong akan segera kembali ke kota asalnya, sehingga mengakhiri niat sepupunya itu untuk menjalin pertemanan.

Tapi sekarang, Yunho justru membongkar hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, hanya karena ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berhenti menatap wanita itu. Tapi, ia tidak mau Jinwoon mengkhawatirkannya, karena tampaknya itulah yang dirasakan pamannya itu sekarang.

Jadi, Yunho terpaksa harus mengakui yang sebenarnya.

"Jaejoong bukan sepupu Yoochun." ucap Yunho.

"Dia bukan sepupu Yoochun?" tanya Jinwoon bingung.

"Tidak, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yoochun. Heechul pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini, dan salah paham dengan menganggapnya sebagai gadis kelas atas, dan ketika Heechul mendapati Jaejoong bersamaku hari ini, kami bingung harus menjelaskan apa, karena Jaejoong tidak memiliki pendamping yang pantas, setidaknya menurut pendapat Heechul. Changmin-lah yang akhirnya mendapat ide untuk mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah sepupunya Yoochun, yang membuat situasi kami terlihat lebih pantas, karena Yoochun juga berada di sana bersama dengan kami." Jelas Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, siapa dia?" tanya Jinwoon penasaran.

"Wanita simpananku," gumam Yunho.

Jinwoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku pasti salah mendengarmu. Kau tidak benar-benar mengatakan..."

Yunho mengangguk, dan Jinwoon tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Astaga, Heechul pasti akan menggorok lehermu, jika dia mengetahui bahwa kau membiarkan dia bergaul dengan wanita simpananmu."

Yunho meringis.

"Tidak ada alasan kenapa Chullie harus tahu. Dalam beberapa hari lagi, Chullie akan pulang ke China. Jadi mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi." ucap Yunho.

"Itu harapanmu. Tapi, apakah tidak terpikir olehmu untuk mengatakan saja yang sebenarnya pada sepupumu? Kau tahu, Chullie adalah wanita yang sudah menikah, meskipun kita selalu berharap dia bisa lebih selektif dalam memilih suami. Tapi, faktanya adalah, Chullie tidak akan sesyok itu."

"Memang benar, meskipun aku tidak yakin ada diantara kami yang bisa berpikir jernih saat itu. Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa. Dan Changmin hanya mencoba mencegah kami merasa malu, jika kebenaran itu diketahui Heechul, itu sebabnya dia mengatakan Jaejoong memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Yoochun.

Jinwoon menyeringai.

"Astaga, sungguh pilihan yang luar biasa. Sepupu Yoochun atau wanita murahan. Aku tidak yakin akan memilih salah satunya." Komentar Jinwoon.

"Yoochun adalah teman yang baik, Jinwoon samchon," Yunho merasa harus menegaskannya.

"Setia, bisa dipercaya..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak meragukannya, Nak," potong Jinwoon.

"Tapi Yoochun terkadang berbicara tanpa dipikirkan dulu." sambungnya lagi.

Itu adalah pernyataan yang tak terbantahkan, jadi Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu. Jinwoon melingkari lengannya di seputar bahu keponakannya, untuk membimbingnya ke ruang makan.

Tapi, Jinwoon masih memiliki satu komentar terakhir mengenai topik itu.

"Sulit untuk percaya bahwa Jaejoong bukanlah golongan kelas atas. Kau yakin tidak dibohongi olehnya, dan ternyata dia memang golongan kelas atas?"

Mendadak Yunho terdiam. Apakah mungkin? Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ada seorang dari kelas atas yang mau menjual dirinya dalam pelelangan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong.

Jinwoon menoleh kearahnya, sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan ekspresi penasaran, tapi Yunho menggeleng sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Iya, aku yakin," ucap Yunho pada keraguan yang dipertanyakan Jinwoon tadi.

"Lega mendengarnya, karena kau tahu, hal itu mungkin saja terjadi. Seorang pria lajang berkelas masuk dalam jebakan pernikahan, dan hal itu sengaja dilakukan oleh pihak wanita, biasanya dengan bantuan keluarganya. Tapi aku rasa kau juga sudah mengetahuinya, karena selama ini kau berhasil menghindar dari jerat pernikahan. Hanya saja, berhati-hatilah, Nak. Aku dan Yonghwa akan menjadi orang yang terakhir menilai apa yang kau lakukan, tapi kau tahu bagaimana appamu. Sebenarnya, sebaiknya kau berharap appamu tidak sampai mendengarnya. Ya ampun, aku tidak akan mau memihakmu jika appamu sampai mengetahuinya." ucap Jinwoon, dan begitu pula dengan Yunho, tentu Yunho tidak ingin ayahnya mengetahui hal itu.

.

.

.

"Aku menerima telpon dari Jihoon hyung hari ini," komentar Jinwoon setelah para wanita meninggalkan ruangan, dan membiarkan para pria menikmati wine serta rokok.

"Dia mengatakan agar aku datang ke rumah Byunghee hyung besok sore, tapi tidak menjelaskan untuk apa. Apakah ada di antara kalian yang tahu untuk apa dia datang ke Seoul?" tanya Jinwoon.

"Aku juga mendapatkan telpon yang sama," jawab Yonghwa, sambil mengerutkan kening serius. "Tidak biasanya Jihoon hyung ke Seoul, kecuali ada urusan bisnis yang harus diselesaikan atau jika dia pikir ada seseorang yang harus diberikan ceramah panjang lebar."

Karena secara kebetulan Yonghwa menolah ke arah Changmin saat mengatakannya, putra Yonghwa itu langsung duduk tegak dan mengeluh.

"Jangan melihat ke arahku. Appa sudah membuat telingaku panas karena dipulangkan dari sekolah kali ini. Seohyun umma juga sudah melakukannya. Tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku sudah berjanji, kan?" ucap Changmin.

"Jihoon hyung pasti tidak akan memanggilku juga jika semua ini karena Changmin," tegas Jinwoon.

Yunho masih khawatir karena Jaejoong ikut pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu dan berada bersama dengan tiga wanita anggota keluarganya. Jadi butuh waktu baginya untuk menyadari bahwa kedua paman termudanya itu sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Yunho menganggkat bahu.

"Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa, dan aku baru saja dari Gwangju seminggu lalu. Appa juga tidak menyinggung apa pun saat pernikahan Yoomi. Tapi, aku belum pulang ke rumah sejak pagi ini, jadi aku tidak tahu apakah aku juga akan di ikut sertakan appa. Dan selain kejadian malam ini... eeh, aku tidak terlibat apa pun yang akan membuat appaku marah." ucap Yunho .

"Kau melupakan pelelangan itu, bro?" sambung Yoochun tanpa melihat situasi.

"Ayahmu pasti akan meminta pejelasan tentang hal itu jika dia mengetahuinya, mengingat pelelangan itu dilakukan didepan umum," timpal Yoochun lagi.

Sementara Yunho memberikan tatapan tajam pada Yoochun, karena menyinggungnya, Yonghwa bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Pelelangan apa?" tanya Yonghwa.

Dan Jinwoon langsung berseru pada Yunho.

"Astaga, kau tidak benar-benar membeli dia, kan?"

Sebelum Yunho bisa menjawabnya, Yonghwa ikut menyambung.

"Yunho membeli Jaejoong? Astaga, aku pikir aku sudah pernah melakukan tindakan terburuk yang mungkin dilakukan, setidaknya sekali. Tapi, aku kalah dengan Yunho." ucap Yonghwa.

Pada saat itu, Yunho memberikan tatapan menuduh ke paman Jinwoon-nya, sambil menuntut.

"Samchon mengatakan padanya?" tanya Yunho tak sabar mendengar jawaban Jinwoon.

Jinwoon tergelak.

"Tentu saja tidak, nak," ujar Jinwoon dengan kegembiraan yang nyata terlihat.

"Aku saja langsung menyadarinya, apa yang membuatmu berpikir Yonghwa tidak? Padahal Yonghwa dianggap lebih bejat daripada aku?" timpal Jinwoon.

Yonghwa menaikkan sebelah alis pada adiknya.

"Apa katamu. Bejat?" tanya Yonghwa yang membuat alis Jinwoon terangkat dengan sudut yang hampir sama dengannya.

"Memangnya tidak?" tanya Jinwoon.

"Mungkin saja, tapi aku lebih suka cara Heechul menyebutnya, sekalipun mungkin bagimu sama saja, 'playboy' rasanya lebih enak didengar." sahut Yonghwa.

"Meskipun aku pikir bejat lebih cocok" komentar Hankyung sambil menyeringai dan membuat keadaan sedikit ribut karena adu mulut.

Sampai Yunho memisahkan perang mulut mereka dengan menjelaskan tentang Jaejoong dan situasi yang dialami gadis itu sebelum Yunho membelinya dan menyelematkan kehidupan Jaejoong dari Seunghyun, yang phsyco. Dan sedikit menyusun rencana untuk menghentikan tindakan pria kejam itu.

.

.

.

Para wanita pergi keatas untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan anak-anak. Wanita keluarga Jung membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman sehingga untuk sesaat ia benar-benar lupa statusnya sekarang dan bisa menikmati kebersamaan dengan mereka. Dan ia sendiri sangat menyukai anak-anak, sama seperti mereka. Ia selalu menantikan hari, di mana ia. akan memiliki anak-anaknya sendiri, meskipun sekarang kemungkinan itu mustahil terjadi, karena sayangnya, anak-anak adalah hal lain yang juga harus ia lepaskan begitu memutuskan untuk menjual diri.

Percakapan mereka juga sangat menyenangkan, awalnya Jaejoong cukup bingung dengan obrolan seputar para pria dibawah yang mereka bilang akan terjadi perang mulut antara ketiga suami wanita yang ada disini, namun mereka cukup tenang karena ada Yunho yang pasti akan menjadi penengah.

Dari obrolan di situ Jaejoong tahu, jika hubungan suami Heechul tidak begitu baik dengan kedua paman wanita itu. Hingga akhirnya obrolan menjadi berubah yang memposisikan dirinya untuk digoda oleh ketiga wanita itu.

"Kau tertarik dengan Yunho kami?" tanya Seohyun pada Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah menduganya, melihat bagaimana kalian saling menatap satu sama lain malam ini," timpalnya.

Pada saat itu, wajah Jaejoong sudah merah padam. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia datang ke sini, meskipun Yunho mengatakan tidak mungkin ia menolaknya, apalagi dengan cara Heechul menyudutkan mereka. Mereka adalah wanita yang menyenangkan dan sangat ramah, tapi mereka pasti akan marah sekali jika mereka tahu bahwa ia adalah wanita simpanan Yunho. Dan bagaimana ia harus menanggapi topik semacam ini?

"Yunho sangat baik," mulai Jaejoong dengan gelisah, tidak tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari topik obrolan ini.

"Tapi..."

"Dan sangat tampan," potong Jiyeon pada ucapannya tadi.

"Dan mempunyai kedudukan yang tinggi dalam perusahaan Jung, jika itu penting," tambah Seohyun.

"Yunho adalah calon suami yang sempurna," lanjut Heechul.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin bahwa dia sudah siap untuk berumah tangga. Dan Jaejoong bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan kakak-kakakmu, Seohyun imo. Siwon adalah pria yang sangat memesona, dan..."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir kakak-kakakku sudah siap berumah tangga?" tanya Seohyun pada Heechul sambil menyeringai.

Heechul tergelak.

"Sebenarnya, aku pikir tidak satu pun pria yang pernah siap, mereka hanya perlu sedikit dorongan ke arah sana. Dalam kasus Hankyung-ku, ada seluruh marga Jung yang mengancam nyawanya, dan paman Jinwoon juga mengancam akan mencincang habis tubuhnya, jika dia tidak setuju untuk menikah denganku." ucap Heechul.

"Hal yang wajar, setelah menodaimu, sayangku," ujar Jiyeon.

Heechul menyeringai lagi.

"Tapi Hankyung tidak menodaiku. Hanya saja semua orang berpikir begitu." Sahut Heechul.

"Aku tidak sedang mencari suami.. belum," ujar Jaejoong pada mereka, berharap itu akan mengakhiri topik ini.

"Aku hanya datang ke Seoul untuk membeli pakaian baru yang lebih modis, seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Yoochun, bukan untuk mencari suami," tambah Jaejoong, membenci dirinya sendiri karena harus terus berbohong, tapi tidak ada cara lain.

"Aku akan pulang beberapa hari lagi." timpalnya.

"Sayang sekali," jawab Heechul.

"Aku akan membujuk Yoochun untuk memperpanjang kunjunganmu di Seoul. Kau bahkan belum sempat datang ke pesta-pesta yang akan diadakan. Aku bahkan bersedia tinggal lebih lama dan menemanimu. Pasti sangat menyenangkan, Jaejoong, jadi pikirkanlah dulu," bujuk Heechul.

Memikirkannya? Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dipikirkan Jaejoong saat itu adalah kenapa kebohongan tidak bisa menjadi kebenaran? Apa yang disarankan Heechul terdengar menyenangkan. Dan Jaejoong memang tidak pernah menghadiri pesta-pesta dikalangan elite, dan dulu ia selalu berpikir suatu hari nanti ia akan menghadiri pesta besar semacam itu, tapi sekarang... sekarang ia dipaksa harus mengingat apa statusnya dan hal semacam itu tidak mungkin bisa dilakukannya.

.

.

.

"Aku mengetahui apa alasan appaku menginginkan pertemuan keluarga," ujar Yunho begitu memasuki ruang tamu.

Jaejoong sedang duduk pada sofa panjang panjang, merajut sesuatu. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menyisipkan sesuatu itu ke sudut sofa sebelum menengadahkan wajah menatap Yunho, ia terlihat sedikit gelagapan.

Tapi, suara Jaejoong tenang seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak tahu ada pertemuan. Apakah kau pernah memberitahuku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Oh, iya, semalam kau sudah pergi bersama wanita ke atas sebelum topik itu dibahas." sahut Yunho.

Mendadak Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jangan membahas hal itu lagi, jika kau tidak keberatan." ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho meringis. Malam itu, Jaejoong marah sekali ketika Yunho mengantarnya pulang. Kemarahan Jaejoong disebabkan tindakan Yunho yang menempatkannya pada posisi, di mana ia harus berbohong dan berpura-pura.

Satu hal yang dikatakan Jaejoong terus tertanam di dalam pikiran Yunho, _'Jika kau memang malu terhadapku, sehingga harus memperkenalkan aku sebagai gadis kaya atau sepupu seseorang, maka jangan pernah lagi membawaku ke tempat di mana kau harus memperkenalkan aku pada orang lain'._

Ironisnya, Yunho sadar bahwa ia sama sekali tidak malu terhadap Jaejoong, bahwa ia justru merasa bangga bisa terlihat bersama dengan Jaejoong. Dan hal itu terlintas di dalam pikirannya, setelah ia memikirkannya dengan lebih seksama, bahwa ia tidak mencoba dengan sangat keras untuk mencari alasan agar tidak perlu membawa Jaejoong ke rumah Heechul semalam, dan itu mungkin karena ia ingin keluarganya bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Dan karena pemikiran itu sangat konyol, ia tidak berani memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Tidak, ia tidak malu terhadap Jaejoong, sama sekali tidak. Hubungan Jaejoong dengannya yang membuatnya malu dan harus ditutupi, dan sayangnya, tidak ada cara untuk melakukannya.

"Apakah sangat sulit berhadapan dengan keluargaku?" tanya Yunho.

"Keluargamu sangat menyenangkan, setidakmya para wanitanya. Samchon-samchonmu sedikit aneh, karena mereka berdebat dan mengejek, tapi itu bukan masalah untukku. Masalahnya adalah, mereka telah ditipu dan tidak seharusnya itu terjadi. Kau tahu dengan pasti tidak seharusnya kau membawaku kesana," ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho tahu itu. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, dan tidak bisa diubah lagi.

Dan selama mereka masih membahas topik tersebut, ia berkata pada Jaejoong.

"Samchonku sudah tahu."

"Tahu apa?"

"Bahwa kau adalah wanita simpananku."

"Kau mengatakannya pada mereka?" teriak Jaejoong terkejut.

"Tidak, mereka berdua bisa menebaknya sendiri. Begini, masing-masing dari mereka memiliki wanita simpanan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya... sebelum mereka menikah. Tapi tetap saja, semua ini karena kesalahanku, karena sepertinya caraku menatapmulah yang membuat mereka bisa menebaknya." jelas Yunho.

"Dan bagaimana caramu menatapku?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Sangat... intim." Sahut Yunho.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu aku melakukannya sampai mereka menegaskannya," ujar Yunho bersi keras.

Mendengar pengakuan itu Jaejoong merona. Dan Yunho bereaksi seperti biasanya, tubuhnya menanggapi kepolosan Jaejoong dengan cara yang paling sensual. Yunho melangkah mendekati Jaejoong, tapi menyadari tindakannya dan berhenti, menyusuri tangan ke rambut brunettenya, merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Yunho sudah melanggar peraturannya sendiri dengan pergi menemui Jaejoong bahkan sebelum siang. Pagi ini, ia menerima berita yang mengejutkan, dan meskipun itu sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan Jaejoong, tapi ia ingin membaginya dengan wanita itu. Tapi, bercinta dengan Jaejoong sekarang sangatlah tidak mungkin. Jaejoong pasti tidak menginginkannya.

Seorang wanita simpanan seharusnya dikunjungi saat gelap atau senyap, pada jam-jam rahasia tertentu dan di malam hari. Ia sudah membuat pengecualian dengan datang lebih awal agar ia bisa makan malam dengan Jaejoong setiap malam. Jika ia terus membuat pengecualian seperti ini, maka mungkin saja ia akan pindah seutuhnya ke rumah itu, agar bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktunya bersama dengan Jaejoong.

Sungguh pikiran yang menggoda sekaligus mengejutkan. Untuk membangunkan Jaejoong setiap pagi. Untuk sarapan dengan Jaejoong setiap hari. Untuk langsung menceritakan pemikiran apa pun yang terlintas di otaknya kepada Jaejoong, dan bukanlah harus menunggu sampai ia bertemu lagi dengan Jaejoong. Untuk bercinta dengan Jaejoong setiap kali ia menginginkannya, bukan waktu-waktu yang tepat yang sudah dipikirkannya dengan masak.

Yunho segera mengenyahkan pemikiran itu, karena terlalu menggoda. Apa yang salah dengannya? Awalnya, ia bahkan tidak menginginkan wanita simpanan. Ia mungkin mengubah pikirannya karena Jaejoong, karena ia sangat puas dengan Jaejoong, tapi tetap saja...

"Kau menyinggung tentang pertemuan?" ujar Jaejoong setelah kebisuan yang cukup lama.

"Appaku akan bercerai." sahut Yunho.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Itulah alasan pertemuan itu," jelas Yunho, sedikit merona karena langsung bercetus seperti itu.

"Agar appaku bisa mengumumkannya" timpal Yunho.

Perasaan simpati memenuhi mata coklat Jaejoong yang lembut, dan wanita itu bangun dari kursi untuk melingkarkan lengan di seputar tubuh Yunho.

"Ummamu pasti hancur sekali"

"Sebenarnya..."

"Kau juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama." Jaejoong berusaha menenangkannya, dan sial, Yunho sangat menyukainya, cukup untuk meresapinya selama beberapa saat sebelum ia mengaku.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Begini, dia ibu tiriku, dan meskipun aku cukup menyukainya, tapi dia jarang sekali ada di dekatku untuk bisa membuatku memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengannya. Lagi pula, dialah yang menginginkan perceraian, bukan Appaku." jelas Yunho.

"Kalau begitu appamu pasti..."

"Tidak, tidak, sayang, tidak ada seorang pun yang merasa hancur, sungguh... kecuali mungkin Byunghee samchon," tambah Yunho sambil sedikit meringis.

"Byunghee samchon mencoba untuk membujuk appaku agar mengurungkan niatnya untuk bercerai, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengubah pikiran Jung Jihoon, jika dia sudah membuat keputusan."

"Kenapa samchonmu keberatan?"

"Bayanganku karena perceraian itu akan menimbulkan gosip dikalangan kami."

"Tapi, seingatku kau pernah mengatakan appamu sangat menghindari gosip dan masalah.," ucap Jaejoong bingung.

"Memang , tapi dia membuat pengecualian untuk bisa memberikan kebebasan pada Min Ah. Begini, mereka tidak pernah memiliki pernikahan yang normal. Appaku menikahi Min Ah hanya untuk memberikanku dan Heechul sosok seorang ibu. Tapi ternyata semua tidak berjalan sesuai yang appaku harapkan. Seperti yang tadi aku katakan Min Ah jarang sekali berada di rumah untuk bisa menjadi seorang ibu bagi kami." jelas Yunho lagi.

"Kenapa?'

"Min Ah sakit-sakitan," jawab Yunho.

"Jadi dia sering sekali pergi ke rumah sakit untuk berobat, sampai akhirnya ia menanam modal disana dan tinggal sepanjang tahun di rumah sakit."

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, membaringkan kepalanya di dada Yunho.

"Orang tidak seharusnya menikah karena alasan selain cinta." komentar Jaejoong.

"Idealnya memang begitu, tapi banyak orang yang melakukannya." sahut Yunho.

"Aku senang kau tidak marah dengan berita ini," ujar Jaejoong.

"Dan jika aku marah?" tanya Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, tentu saja aku akan berusaha untuk membantumu mengatasinya," jawab Jaejoong.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong menengadahkan wajah untuk menatapnya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat terkejut.

"Karena itu yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang wanita simpanan, iya kan?" ucap Jaejoong polos.

Yunho hampir saja tertawa. Yang pasti, itu adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang istri, tapi wanita simpanan? Wanita simpanan mungkin khawatir apakah penyokong dana hidupnya marah atau tidak, tapi apakah pria itu bahagia atau sedih tidak akan dipedulikannya, kecuali jika berkaitan langsung dengannya.

"Kau baik sekali, sayangku," ujar Yunho sambil menangkupkan wajah Jaejoong. Posisi tubuh Jaejoong yang menempel pada tubuhnya selama lima menit terakhir cukup untuk membuatnya terangsang.

"Mungkin aku memang membutuhkan bantuanmu," ujar Yunho langsung menggendong Jaejoong setelah selesai mengatakannya, dan mulai berjalan ke atas tangga.

Jaejoong bertanya.

"Kau tidak akan membawaku ke kamar, kan?"

"Hmm, iya," sahut Yunho.

"Tapi bukan itu jenis bantuan yang aku maksudkan," tegas Jaejoong masuk akal.

"Aku tahu, tapi itu lah jenis bantuan yang aku butuhkan sekarang, dan aku tidak peduli sekali pun hari masih pagi." Yunho mengatakannya secara terang-terangan membuat Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak peduli," ucap Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho kurang percaya.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa aku harus peduli?" tanya balik Jaejoong.

"Bukan karena apa-apa, sayangku," ujar Yunho sambil menyeringai sangat lebar.

.

.

.

_**next or disc ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" .

Apa msih mau lnjut atau udahan ? kayaknya yg msh minat udah berkurang ? Kalau begene ane post d fb aja ntar heheheh /hemat kuota/ klo yg minat msh bnyak ane akn post rajin /ditabok/ tpi klo g, ane ga post next *ane ngambek gan *itu cuma modus malas ane sbnarnya.

Eeh ane jd mkir mau buat wp muahahahahaha. atau group, buakakakakak.

balas review :

Guest1 : ah terima kasih.

Vic89 : secara itu pertemuan keluarga mana hrus ada jae lgi.

Park July : hahaha iya bner sih, msih trlalu kcil mngkn. iya trlalu protektif.

littlecupcake noona : iya betul bngt.

Irengieovanny : hoho iya alibi bngt :D

Cho . kyu 549 : mgkn krna krg puas bca jd trlihat pndek wkwkwkwk. hmmm ini Historical romance, sharusnya ada gelar bangsawan sih, tpi kan di remake jdi ilang. wkwkwk

nayla : itu derita mreka, hohoho.

azahra88 : akan sgera ktahuan kok :D

Guest 2 : makasih, review lgi boleh xD

yoon HyunWoon : ini loh update /slaap

KimRyan2124 : kpengennya sih nikah, tp tpi ._.

ajid yunjae : krang di ceritakan itu, tp kayaknya mmang iya, mengingat Yunho slalu sma" jae.

Guest 3 : next ._.

Keybin : -nyengir- kirain msh dibawah umur xD *dicekik* aah akan slalu diusahakan untuk mmbalas kok :) . update hehehe

Ai Rin Lee : iya nih :D

leeChunnie : sama aku jg bnyak jajan skrg /slaap/ hehe . next...

dianaes : aah iya ada kok itu pasti ada . dan untk update kayaknya msh tetap stia 1 minggu skali ._.

okoyunjae : udah panjang kok, rata" 3000 words lebih, tapi kdang emang ada yg 2000'an words nya ._.

Hana - Kara : setiap hari makin lengket kayak peragko aja mreka kekekeke.

queen harkyu : lanjut beb, kamu hoby nagih ff beb bahkan di rp pun ditagih ._.

HunHanCherry1220 : klo glng bgtu bsa berabe urusan sma heechul psti menyebar kseluruh keluarga. lanjut ene lanjut :D

Eun BlingBling : hehehe always mah klo Johanna lindsey kerennya xD .

Joongmax : masih belum boleh go publik xD

danactebh : lanjut dana.

exindira : aah iya mooah :* /plaaak/ trma ksh atas kesabarannya.

jiy : iyaaa, reader baru ya ? *baru liat soalnya. :D smoga suka ya cerita ini.

Guest 4 : hooh dahsyat bingit *plaak

Rechi : terima kasih rechi *fly kiss* :D

Choi-MerryChan : iya udah jauh bngt juga sih junsu kesebut chap" awal.

hana : hahaha maunya bgitu tpi itu nanti akan jd gosip. iya msih lama trungkap ._.

akiramia44 : heechul emg pnya daya tarik buat memaksa hahaha

gwansim88 : beeuuh nanti malah berakhir babeh bnting mimin.

ShinJiWoo920202 : aah iya itu keinginan babeh buat pamer xD

dzdubunny : slalu g ada yg bsa lwan heechul.

furuga : iya makasih koreksi" nya :D

NaeAizawa : g ada yg bisa mangkir itu xD

kimfida62 : kapan ya sadarnya scara g langsung udh sadar tp ga mengakui mungkin.

Veeclouds : next chap kayaknya awal mla konflik.

Angellous90 : 1 minggu sekali update nya. ooh jae barbie emang memikat.

Guest 5: hooh remaja bngt, haha dikenalin sma keluarga xD

geelove korea : emg bahasanya agak berat, tpi klo ditelaah psti ngerti hehehe

YuyaLoveSungmin : gomawo, ini lanjut.

ArletaYunjae : Iya nc, intro apa saeng ? Intro tokoh ceritanya ? atau apa ?

Rly . c . jaekyu : belum sadar ._.

zhe : apa yg diskip nih O.O

Kim Hyesun : jawabannya disini, ah ini upd

Jae Sekundes : udah bisa dipastikan itu bea :D

Snow'Queen Yunjae : the duke and i ane mlas remake, dirimu aja, capek ane :p

KimJJ Boo : next chap ini

SukiYJ57 : ah iya salam kenal. lanjut :)

Terima kasih untuk sudah membaca dan bersedia untuk meninggalkan jejaknya. Love you all...

_**Review ?**_

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Say You Love Me.

Cast : Member DBSK and other.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : YunJae.

Rated : M disesuaikan.

Lenght : Chapter 12.

_**Warning : A Gender Bender or Genderswitch FF, Dont Like Dont Read. No Bash, No Flame!**_

_Ini bukan ff karya aku, karna ini adalah novelnya Johanna Lindsey, aku cuma membuat versi yunjaenya dan meremake sedikit dibeberapa bagian, yang seharusnya menjadi Historical Romance dibikin versi modernnya. Dan terdapat pengurangan beberapa scene dan dialog dari novel asli, ada__ penambahan__ dan __juga__ penyesuaian__yang__ terjadi. Intinya... ini__buka__n __KARYA ku. Well__ ini __request __dari__ temenku. Semoga bisa dinikmati._

_Check it..._

Sore itu ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan Yunho, dan ia memutuskan untuk membawa Jaejoong bersamanya. Itu adalah tindakan yang didasarkan pada dorongan hati, sesuatu yang seharusnya ia abaikan, tapi tidak bisa. Suasana hatinya yang sedang bahagialah yang patut disalahkan, dan ia bisa menyalahkan Jaejoong karena telah membuatnya bahagia.

Jaejoong adalah kekasih yang mengagumkan, setidaknya, kepuasaan yang didapatkannya dari bercinta dengan Jaejoong jauh lebih besar dari pada yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya, rasanya bagaikan candu. Dan setelah jam-jam menyenangkan yang telah mereka habiskan bersama, ia sangat enggan untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong seperti biasanya.

Gaun yang dikenakan Jaejoong untuk pergi keluar dengannya sungguh kejutan. Selain gaun merah yang dikenakan Jaejoong waktu itu, setiap kali ia melihat Jaejoong berpakain-_well_, Jaejoong lebih terlihat sangat elegan dan kesan sebagai kalangan dari mereka semakin mencolok, dan ia rasa ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Yunho juga sangat terkejut dengan warna oranye dengan renda dibagian bawah gaunnya yang berwarna hijau lemon, sehingga tanpa banyak berpikir, ia berkomentar.

"Aku nyaris tidak bisa melihatmu, warnanya sangat menyilaukan."

Itu memang benar. Biasanya Jaejoong selalu mengenakan gaun atau pun dress yang lebih berkelas, dengan warna lembut, sehingga kecantikan Jaejoong-lah yang pertama kali diperhatikan orang, sementara pakaiannya hanya sekedar penunjang kecantikan itu. Tapi saat ini, jika melihat Jaejoong, orang tidak akan bisa melihat apa pun, kecuali warna oranye menyilaukan, karena kesilauan itu menyembunyikan sosok Jaejoong.

Tapi Yunho segera menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menghina Jaejoong. Tapi, ketika ia menoleh ke wajah Jaejoong, wanita itu sama sekali tidak terlihat tersinggung.

Jaejoong hanya terlihat serius saat berkata.

"Aku sendiri berpikir warnanya sangat mengerikan, tapi ini pilihan Cordy yang dilakukan atas intruksi darimu," ucap Jaejoong.

Seketika itu juga wajah Yunho merah padam. Ia memang mengatakan pada Cordy untuk memilihkan pakaian yang sesuai dengan Jaejoong. Tapi, nampaknya desainer itu tidak melakukannya dengan benar-benar.

"Garis lehernya juga sangat mencolok," tambah Jaejoong, dan ketika mata Yunho langsung beralih ke payudara Jaejoong yang sudah ditutupi dengan kedua tangannya. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku _tidak _akan menunjukkannya padamu," ucap Jaejoong.

"Sangat mencolok?" Yunho bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"Iya, sangat."

Jaejoong menghela napas dan memelototkan mata pada Yunho, ketika jari-jari Yunho mendekati tangan Jaejoong untuk melihat apa yang ditutupinya, tapi Jaejoong tidak mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Dan ketika sejenak kemudian Yunho menjauhkan tangan Jaejoong, Yunho mengubah pikirannya tentang warna gaun itu sebagai satu-satunya hal yang akan diperhatikan orang. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa melewatkan permandangan itu meskipun warna mencolok nyaris menutupinya.

Sambil berdeham, Yunho melepaskan jasnya dan menutupi bagian yang terekspose itu. Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alis, menunggu komentarnya. Yunho hanya menyeringai malu dan membimbing Jaejoong ke mobil yang sudah menunggu.

Tapi, Yunho menambahkan satu lagi tempat yang akan mereka tuju hari itu, dan ketika beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dari butik, setelah meninggalkan Jaejoong di dalam mobil, ia berkata pada Jaejoong.

"Aku baru saja memesankan model terbaru dan lebih elegan untuk pakaianmu."

Jaejoong tidak perlu bertanya kenapa. Yunho tidak menyukai gaun yang dipakainya, sama seperti Jaejoong, tapi jelas sekali Yunho sangat menyukai garis lehernya yang rendah. Jaejoong rasa ia bisa menerimanya. Ia bisa memakai sweater atau pun blazer saat tidak bersama dengan Yunho, dan ia bisa dengan mudah membelinya nanti. Jaejoong mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk pergi membeli itu besok.

Mereka sudah setengah perjalanan menuju ke kantor pengacara Yunho, tempat Yunho harus membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Ketika Yunho menyuruh supirnya untuk berhenti. Karena mobil belum sepenuhnya berhenti, Yunho membuka pintu mobil dan saat mobil benar-benar berhenti Yunho langsung keluar. Jaejoong tinggal di dalam lagi, tapi ia bisa mengamati dari jendela, karena Yunho tidak pergi terlalu jauh. Yunho memanggil pasangan paruh baya, yang tampaknya hendak diajaknya bicara.

Min Ah berhenti saat mendengar teriakan Yunho. Teman Min Ah mundur, seolah tidak mau dikaitkan dengan wanita itu, tapi, Yunho nyaris tidak memperhatikan pria itu, karena pria itu tidak punya urusan dengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau di kota ini," ujar Yunho sambil memeluk Min Ah.

"Aku punya... eh, beberapa urusan yang harus ku selesaikan, jadi aku tingal di Seoul setelah pernikahan Yoomi," jelas Min Ah.

Yunho terkejut mendengarnya.

"Di mana? Aku tidak melihatmu di mansion." ucap Yunho.

"Mungkin karena kau sendiri jarang berada di sana," sahut Min Ah.

Yunho menyeringai.

"Memang benar. Tapi pelayan pasti akan mengatakannya padaku."

"Sebenarnya, Yunho, dalam perjalanan kali ini aku tinggal di hotel," aku Min Ah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Karena aku tidak mau berada di mansion itu jika Jihoon muncul."

Yunho mengangguk penuh pengertian.

"Pagi ini appaku sudah mengatakan pada kami tentang perceraian kalian," ujar Yunho.

Mata Min Ah berbinar senang.

"Kalau begitu, appamu sudah menyetujuinya?" tanya Min Ah.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak, appamu tidak pernah merasa perlu untuk mengatakan apa pun padaku," jawab Min Ah sambil menghela napas.

"Meskipun sejujurnya aku belum berhubungan dengan appamu sejak aku mengatakan padanya aku menginginkan perceraian. Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan kepadanya di mana aku bisa dihubungi... aku rasa nanti dia akan mengatakannya juga padaku." ucap Min Ah.

Min Ah sebenarnya menyukai Yunho, tapi ia tidak pernah merasakan naluri keibuan terhadap anak itu. Ia rasa, ia memang tidak memiliki naluri itu. Dan ia tahu hanya itu yang diinginkan Jihoon darinya, ia mungkin bisa mencegah kehancuran pernikahannya bersama Jihoon, dengan menjadi ibu bagi Yunho.

Sebenarnya, tidak akan bisa dicegah juga soal perceraian, meskipun di usia semuda itu ketika ia menikah dengan Jihoon ia tidak tahu bahwa ia tidak memiliki naluri keibuan, dan ia tidak suka diharuskan mengurus anak-anak. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak mau Yunho marah kepadanya karena ingin bercerai dari ayahnya.

"Aku harap kau tidak terlalu sedih karenanya?" tanya Min Ah gelisah.

"Itu berita yang... mengejutkan, bisa dikatakan begitu, tapi aku bisa mengerti, mengingat situasi kalian. Hanya Byunghee samchon yang keberatan, karena perceraian itu pasti akan menimbulkan gosip." sahut Yunho.

"Keluargamu tidak akan terlalu terpengaruh dengan gosip itu, karena aku sudah memberi Jihoon alasan kuat untuk menceraikan aku, dan alasan itu pasti akan membuat semua orang merasa bersimpati padanya. Nama baikku yang akan tercemar, tapi karena aku tidak pernah aktif secara sosial, jadi gosip itu pun tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh terhadapku," ucap Min Ah.

Yunho tahu Min Ah merujuk pada pengakuan wanita itu tentang kekasih lain yang dimilikinya, dan menyinggung masalah itu membuat perhatian Yunho beralih ke pria yang menemani Min Ah. Pria itu bertubuh lebih pendek dari Yunho dan tidak sebesar Yunho juga. Tapi dari ekspresi wajah pria itu yang gelisah, secara insting Yunho tahu bahwa pria itulah biang masalahnya.

Insting protektif Yunho bangkit, begitu pula dengan amarahnya. Pria itu telah menyebabkan masalah dalam keluarganya, dan bertanggung jawab atas rasa malu yang dialami ayahnya akibat perceraian itu. Sial, pria itu tidak akan lolos begitu saja tanpa membayarnya, tidak akan.

Lengan Yunho yang panjang meraih kerah mantel pria itu dan hampir mengangkatnya dari permukaan tanah. Pria itu memekik, mencengkram bagian atas lengan Yunho. Mata pria itu penuh dengan ketakutan, tapi sama sekali tidak mampu meredakan kemarahan Yunho.

"Apakah kau tahu Shin Min Ah sudah menikah ketika kau merayunya?" tuntut Yunho.

"Satu pukulan dan aku bisa menghancurkan wajahmu, dasar orang tidak tahu diri. Beri aku alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya, maka aku tidak akan memukulmu," timpalnya lagi.

"Lepaskan dia Yunho, sekarang juga!" teriak Min Ah meluapkan kemarahannya.

"Apakah kau mau tahu alasannya? Apakah aku tidak akan setia pada appamu, jika dia bisa membuatku bahagia? _Well_, appamu tidak pernah membuatku bahagia! Terlebih lagi, appamu sudah tidak setia kepadaku sejak hari pernikahan kami, pernikahan yang tidak pernah ada hubungan suami-istri, jika boleh ku tambahkan." ucap Min Ah.

Yunho langsung menoleh ke arah Min Ah dengan sorot tidak percaya.

"Tidak pernah?" tanyanya mengulang pernyataan Min Ah.

"Tidak pernah," sahut Min Ah ketus.

"Tapi, jelas sekali dia tidak pernah tidur sendirian." tambah wanita itu lagi.

"Itu adalah tuduhan konyol, _Agasshi_," ujar Yunho dengan sama ketusnya.

"Padahal appaku jarang sekali meninggalkan Gwangju." timpal Yunho.

"Dia tidak perlu meninggalka Gwangju, jika wanita simpanannya tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengannya." sahut Min Ah.

Yunho sangat terkejut, sehingga tanpa sadar ia mengendorkan cengkraman tangannya pada pria yang masih dicengkramnya dan menuntut.

"Siapa?" tanya Yunho.

Wajah Min Ah sudah merah karena malu. Min Ah menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekarang Min Ah terlihat gelisah, dan marah, saat membantu kekasihnya menjauh dari Yunho.

"Siapa?" kini Yunho berteriak.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa," sangkal Min Ah.

"Kau berbohong."

"_Well_, tidak masalah siapa orangnya ," ujar Min Ah bersikeras.

"Masalahnya, adalah bukan aku pihak yang pertama kali tidak setia. Yang mengherankan, sejak awal aku tidak berniat untuk tidak setia, sekalipun Jung Jihoon jelas-jelas memberiku alasan untuk melakukannya. Tapi semua sudah cukup. Dan kau tidak berhak menyakiti Minwoo. Dia hanya membantuku melakukan apa yang seharusnya sudah kulakukan sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, mengakhiri hubungan yang menyedihkan."

Setelah mengatakannya, Min Ah mendengus dan menyeret Minwoo pergi. Yunho hanya bisa menatap mereka, berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Min Ah.

Setelah sesaat, sebuah tangan terselip di tangannya dan saat menunduk, ia terkejut melihat Jaejoong berdiri di sampingnya.

"Astaga, aku lupa kau sedang menunggu," ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

Yunho mengangguk ke arah pasangan yang sudah beranjak pergi.

"Ibu tiriku... dan kekasihnya," sahut Yunho.

"Oh, jadi itu sebabnya kau kelihatan seperti hendak membunuh pria itu."

"Aku sangat ingin melakukannya," gumam Yunho saat membimbing Jaejoong kembali ke mobil.

"Sulit untuk dipercaya," ujar Jaejoong, terlihat serius.

"Apa?"

"Jika appamu memang mirip denganmu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan ibu tirimu memilih pria lain, apalagi pria seperti itu."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar pujian tulus yang tadi diucapkan Jaejoong dan memeluk Jaejoong sebelum membukakan pintu mobil untuk wanita itu, kemudian setelah Jaejoong masuk, ia pun memasuki mobil dan menarik Jaejoong agar menempel duduk dengannya.

"Yang sulit dipercaya adalah Min Ah mengaku appaku sama sekali tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuhnya selama mereka menikah, dan appaku memiliki wanita simpanan yang tinggal serumah dengan mereka." ucap Yunho.

"Coba bayangkan itu," ujar Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya itu sangat mengejutkan," timpalnya.

"_Well _mansion di Gwangju sangat besar," ujar Yunho, seolah bisa membuat berita itu lebih mudah dimengerti.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu?" Ketika Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya Jaejoong menambahkan.

"Dan kau masih tidak tahu siapa orangnya? Tidak ada dugaan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak sedikitpun," Yunho menghela napas.

"Dengan berakhirnya pernikahan appamu, sekarang tidak lagi masalah siapa pun orangnya, iya kan?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Tidak... kecuali, aku pasti akan sangat penasaran sampai aku mengetahuinya," sahut Yunho.

"Haruskah?"

"Apa?"

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi alasan kenapa sampai saat ini kau tidak tahu, Yunho, karena appamu sengaja ingin merahasiakan wanita ini. Berarti appamu memang ingin keadaannya tetap seperti itu, tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Jaejoong masuk akal.

"Mungkin," ujar Yunho setuju.

"Jadi kau akan membiarkannya saja?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho menyeringai dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas.

"Tidak akan." Jawabnya mantap.

.

.

.

Apa yang seharusnya menjadi urusan sederhana yang tidak memerlukan interaksi sosial, ternyata tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, karena Yunho bertemu dengan banyak orang yang dikenalnya. Pertama Min Ah. Kemudian, di butik langganannya, Yunho bertemu dengan sepupunya, Leejoon.

Tapi, seharusnya tidak seburuk itu, dengan Jaejoong yang berada di dalam mobil dan Leejoon yang tetap di dalam butik, atau begitulah yang dipikirkan Yunho. Tapi, tampaknya Leejoon memiliki banyak cerita yang ingin dibaginya dengan Yunho, dan Leejoon memanggil Yunho sekali lagi saat Yunho sudah mencapai mobil dan membuka pintunya, untuk melanjutkan cerita. Dan pada saat itulah Leejoon melihat Jaejoong, sekalipun Jaejoong sudah berusaha untuk tidak terlihat secara jelas, tentu saja hal itu mustahil, dengan gaun Jaejoong yang berwarna oranye terang dan kaki jenjangnya yang seputih susu itu nampak jelas terlihat.

Leejoon adalah putra tertua Byunghee, meskipun usianya masih lebih muda dari pada Yunho. Dan tidak mungkin jika Leejoon tidak diperkenalkan dengan Jaejoong. Tapi perkenalan itu berjalan dengan baik. Leejoon tidak bertanya siapa atau apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong berdua dengan Yunho. Tapi kemudian dua teman Leejoon datang, dan Myungsoo, yang blak-blakan di antara mereka, setelah menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot mata terpesona selama lima menit penuh, mengetengahkan topik yang sering sekali mereka dengar.

"Apakah masih ada hubungan keluarga dengan Kim Hyunjoong? Pengusaha yang ditembak oleh istrinya sendiri hingga tewas?" tanya Myungsoo.

Seharusnya jawaban 'tidak' sudah cukup.

"Kalau begitu, siapa dia?" desak Myungsoo.

"Aku seorang penyihir, Myungsoo-sshi," jawab Jaejoong sebelum Yunho sempat membuka mulut.

"Jung Yunho menyewaku untuk menyihir seseorang. Apakah ini orang yang kau maksud, Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong polos dengan ucapan konyolnya.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya dengan terkejut, tapi Myungsoo berubah sedikit pucat dan terlihat sangat lucu karena ketakutan dengan hal konyol tadi. Yunho tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan Jaejoong tetap memasang wajah tidak bersalah.

"Oh, menurutku itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Yunho hyung," cetus Leejoon.

"Jelas sekali bukan Myungsoo yang akan disihir olehnya," tegas teman Myungsoo dengan logis, saat melihat reaksi Yunho. Tapi kemudian.

"Lalu, siapa orang yang tidak beruntung itu?" tanya pria yang di samping Myungsoo itu.

Sepupu Yunho memutar bola mata mendengarnya. Tapi Yunho sudah tertawa lagi karena pertanyaan konyol itu. Dan jelas sekali, Yunho tidak bisa segera menjawabnya.

Jadi, Jaejoong berkata dengan tenang.

"Kalian tentu menyadari aku hanya bergurau, Tuan-tuan? Aku bukan penyihir, mana ada penyihir di zaman sekarang, setidaknya, setahuku begitu." ujar Jaejoong.

"Hanya menyihir aku," akhirnya Yunho bisa mengatakannya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lembut lepada Jaejoong, dan wajah Jaejoong langsung merona, seperti yang selalu terjadi setiap kali wanita itu dipuji.

Tapi Yunho berhasil menyingkirkan mereka tidak lama kemudian, dan pergi sebelum mereka bertanya lebih lanjut tentang identitas Jaejoong. Yunho mengomentari sikap Jaejoong tadi ketika melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Tindakanmu tadi sangat luar biasa," ujar Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Melontarkan lelucon daripada berbohong. Aku senang kau terpikir ke sana, Sayangku." ucapnya lagi.

"Dan rencananya kebohongan yang mana yang tadi akan kau pakai, gadis kaya atau sepupu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho meringis.

"Kejadian tadi benar-benar di luar dugaan, Jaejoong. Memang Leejoon juga berada di butik dan aku tidak menduganya, tapi aku sudah tiga kali mengatakan sampai jumpa padanya. Dia terus saja teringat sesuatu yang ingin dia ceritakan padaku, dan menghentikanku setiap kali aku hendak pergi, sampai seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, dia menghentikan aku sekali lagi persis sebelum aku naik ke mobil," jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho, memahami bahwa kejadian tadi sama sekali bukan disengaja Yunho. Dan ia memang senang bisa menemani Yunho, sekalipun ia harus menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu di tinggal sendirian di dalam mobil.

Jadi Jaejoong hanya berkata.

"Kita akan berusaha untuk mencegah kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi, iya kan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja," tegas Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong.

Dan akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat yang mereka kunjungi, sebuah toko kristal, tempat Yunho berharap bisa menemukan hadiah ulang tahun untuk sepupunya Jessica, dan Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk ikut masuk ke toko guna membantu memilih barang yang cocok.

Dan di toko tersebut mereka kembali bertemu dengan kenalan Yunho. Hanya saja, kali ini Jaejoong tidak perlu diperkenalkan. Kali ini, mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang mereka berdua kenal-dan mereka berharap tidak pernah mengenalnya.

Sial sekali bahwa Choi Seunghyun bisa secara kebetulan juga berada di toko yang sama di saat yang sama. Seunghyun baru saja berbalik untuk pergi tanpa menyadari bahwa ada orang yang datang dari lorong sempit dibelakangnya, sehingga Seunghyun menabrak Yunho, yang harus melepaskan lengan Jaejoong untuk mendorong punggung pria itu.

Seunghyun terkejut dengan tabrakan itu, tapi kemudian mata pria itu menyipit saat mengenali siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ternyata orang sok pahlawan," ejek Seunghyun.

"Penyelamat gadis perawan yang akan tersakiti. Apakah pernah terpikir olehmu Jung, bahwa ada gadis perawan yang suka disakiti?" Ucap Seunghyun.

Komentar terang-terangan Seunghyun yang seperti itu membuat amarah Yunho bangkit.

"Apakah pernah terpikir olehmu Choi Seunghyung, bahwa kau sakit?" tanya Yunho sarkastis.

"Tidak ada yang salah pada kesehatanku," sahut Seunghyun.

"Aku merujuk pada mentalmu."

"Hah?" ejek Seunghyun, "Itu anggapanmu, tapi aku sangat waras. Dan ingatanku juga sangat bagus. Kau akan sangat menyesal telah mencuri si cantik ini dariku." Timpal seunghyun.

"Oh, aku meragukan itu, sungguh," jawab Yunho dengan tidak acuh. Kemudian Yunho menegaskan dengan dingin.

"Tapi, tidak ada yang dicuri darimu. Itu adalah pelelangan. Kau bisa menawar lebih tinggi lagi." tegas Yunho.

"Padahal semua orang tahu betapa kayanya keluarga Jung? Jangan konyol. Tapi akan datang hari, di mana kau akan menyesal karena pernah mengacaukan rencanaku," ucap Seunghyun.

Yunho mengangkat bahu dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Jika aku memiliki penyesalan, Seunghyun, itu adalah mengetahui kau masih hidup, padahal penjahat sepertimu seharusnya dilemparkan ke tempat sampah sejak lahir."

Seunghyun menegang, wajahnya merah padam. Yunho berharap bisa menantang Seunghyun, tapi penilaiannya terhadap pria itu memang tepat, pengecut yang hanya merasa kuat ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Aku juga akan terus mengingat penghinaanmu itu," ujar Seunghyun dengan suara pelan. Tapi kemudian tatapan dingin Seunghyun beralih ke Jaejoong dan menambahkan.

"Ketika dia mencampakkanmu, aku akan menunggu, dan kau akan membayar mahal karena telah membuatku menunggu, cantikku, oh kau pasti akan membayarnya..." ucap Seunghyun pada Jaejoong.

Seunghyun menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong saat mengatakannya dan pasti akan mengenai dada Jaejoong jika saja Yunho tidak segera mencengkram tangan pria itu. Seunghyun menjerit, ketika jarinya dipelintir. Tapi Yunho belum selesai. Ancaman kepada dirinya sendiri bisa dengan mudah diabaikan. Tapi ancaman kepada Jaejoong membuat amarahnya mendidih.

"Kau mematahkan...!" Teriak Seunghyun, tapi pukulan yang di arahkan ke mulut membuat pria itu terdiam.

Yunho menangkap tubuh Seunghyun sebelum terjatuh, masih mencengkram pria itu, dan berkata dengan marah.

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan memukuli hingga babak belur di sini? Dengan barang-barang kristal di sekeliling kita? Pikirkan lagi, Seunghyun, karena aku tidak peduli apa yang akan pecah, selama kau juga ikut hancur bersamanya!" ucap Yunho penuh emosi.

Seunghyun memucat, tapi pemilik toko menyela mereka.

"Saya tidak mau usaha saya hancur," ujar pemilik toko dengan suara khawatir.

"Tuan, karena pertikaian anda. Bisakah anda menyelesaikannya di tempat lain?" tanya sang pemilik toko.

Dan Jaejoong berbisik pada Yunho.

"Jangan biarkan dia memprovokasimu untuk membuat masalah."

Mungkin sudah terlambat untuk peringatan itu. Tapi saat melihat ke sekeliling, tidak ada pelanggan lain di toko tersebut, hanya si pemilik toko yang sedang meremas-remas tangan, gelisah.

Yunho mengangguk singkat dan melepaskan Seunghyun, tapi Yunho menunjuk dada Seunghyun saat berkata.

"Kau ingin membahas tentang penyesalan? Biar aku sebutkan satu penyesalan yang tidak perlu kau khawatirkan, karena jika kau pernah mendekati Jaejoong lagi, kau tidak akan bisa memiliki penyesalan, ingatan, atau bahkan napas yang tersisa untuk mengotori kota ini. Kau akan lenyap dari muka bumi." ucap Yunho tidak main-main.

Kemudian, Yunho mengambil sebuah vas yang ada di dekat mereka, bahkan tanpa melihatnya, dan menyodorkannya pada pemilik toko.

"Aku akan membeli ini," ujar Yunho.

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Silahkan ikuti saya, jika anda tidak keberatan," ujar pemilik toko, dan bergegas menuju ke meja kasir yang ada di bagian belakang toko.

Yunho menggandeng lengan Jaejoong dan mengikuti si pemilik toko. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menoleh ke arah Seunghyun lagi. Dan tidak berapa lama kemudian, mereka mendengar pintu toko terbuka dan tertutup di belakang mereka, ketika Seunghyun pergi.

Jaejoong menghela napas lega. Begitu pula dengan si pemilik toko. Yunho masih terlalu kesal untuk bisa merasakan apa pun kecuali amarah. Seharusnya ia memukuli Seunghyun hingga babak belur lagi dan tidak memedulikan masalah. Ia punya firasat ia akan menyesal tidak melakukannya.

Karena kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, karena tidak melakukan tindakan yang lebih saat ada kesempatan dan provokasi dari Seunghyun, Yunho melemparkan uang sejumlah besar uang pada pemilik toko dan berkata.

"Simpan saja kembaliannya... dan insiden tadi untuk dirimu sendiri." ucap Yunho.

"Insiden apa?" jawab pemilik toko sambil tersenyum karena sekarang tokonya aman dan sakunya terisi.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

Okey fix xD . udah bab 33 ini loh, hehehe. Well EYD ga beraturan, TYPO dimana".

_Ooh iya, yg minat sama __**November With Love**__ udah segitu aja ya ? Itu FF YunJae GS dengan tema berlatar Historical Romance, yang penasaran gimana, Yuuuk coba baca, soalnya kalau tidak mencukupi standar (?) yang dipasang Babyboo, aku ga tau itu FF bakal di terusin atau di disc, smua trgntung sma minat + yg pnya gagasan itu FF. Ayo, ayo yg ga keberatan buat baca + review dong disitu, ceritanya menarik looh /plaak/ /promosi/ /sponsor/ /iklan/. Udah sampe chap 4 lhoo, ayo dong semua /mulai maksa/ :D . _

**Balas Review** :

exindira : kapan ya /mkir/ liat aja deh nanti gimana xD

SukiYJ57 : aah ne, :)

Cicyjarje : terima kasih, ini lanjutannya, yunho emang ska bermodus xD

Guest 1 : lanjut

dianaes : emang kan dah dblang 1 minggu skli aku upd'y, alurnya emang lambat, lebih brasa kalau lambat dibanding cepat" malah kecepatan kan i love slow romance xD /ditbok/ makasih ya, ini aku lnjut :D

saii black : lanjut.

okoyunjae : ne lanjut :)

cho . kyu . 549 : belum sdar bener tuh yun, iya lanjut disini nih :)

Jung Hyo Ra : ganti main castnya pas baca jd nama yunjae :D

tiana agustin : next :)

my yunjaechun : more than real xD . lanjut.

azahra88 : iya memang sudah tnggal tnggu say you love me nya aja :D

Vic88 : sangat tidak bisa mngndalikan nih chap ene buktinya :D

evilpumpkin : aah aku sma skali tdak trsinggung soal itu, bahkan aku jg mnyarankan untuk mmbca yang lain, sbnarnya ga banyak jauh beda sih, cma kdang kan aku skip, latar dan tmpat diubah udah jelas xD . udah ketemu yg jualan novelnya? ada nya cuma di toko buku online, klo di GM atau toko buku lainnya udh ga ada soalnya cetakan lama, klo mau bener" cari coba di www . toko-buku . net aku sma babyboo bli disitu.

tmkazjj : jae dinistain? ga kyaknya deh soalnya yun protektif bgitu sma jae :D . makasih yaa.

littlecupcake noona : iya sbntr lg psti mkir mau nglamar dia xD

kimfida62 : main sban hari mbuat kualitas sperma mnurun kekuatannya, hahaha ga hamil xD

yoon HyunWoon : Echa CeLia Cullen Luvzshimchangmin /alay bingit nih nama mklum dlu msih cinta"nya ma min xD/ Echa Lia'HerLiani. msih lnjut disini kok :D

kyOkO : iya ini lnjut :D .

jiy : lanjut :)

nayla : sngat kuat hahaha, betul karna mreka dlu berkecimpung lbih parah dr Yunho, tp mlah hbatan Yunho xD. lanjut :)

ShinJiWoon920202 : iya yun suka mkir yg mnurut dia nglantur tp pda akhirnya nnti akan nglamar /eeh/ tpi nanti deng xD

Furuga : dri novelnya emng bgitu kok, konflik slalu brada hendak diakhir cerita, jd emng klo awal itu cma bnyak lovey dovey, mungkin next chap sdah mulai klimaks konflik udah nongol tuh biang masalah /lirik tabi/ terima kasih smngat nya :D

snow . drop . 1272 : lanjut :)

Hana - Kara : iya udah fallin love berat sma jae g akan mdah nglepasin jae lah biar dikata simpanan udh dpat perawan itu jdi syang bingit yunho /slaap/

JungKimCaca : makasih ya, upd nih.

Mycelullar : terima kasih, aku jg sngt suka historical romance xD .

tarrraaa : masih belum kok, smoga akan mngikuti crita ini rutin ya :D . iya ada heenim sma hankyung and many more cast nya xD .

hayjj : iya udh jatuh cnta brat. makash ya, karna novel aslinya sngt keren jg sih /ditabok/ xD .

Rechi : terima kasih, rechi, love you dah, nih lanjut xD .

TitaniumSP : iya lanjut" nanggung juga mau pindah tinggal seperempat buku :)

Haru3173 : bisa jdi bsa jg ga sih, tp watak yunho disini keras jd trima g trima jg ttp ayo aja sama jae xD . next :)

Guest 2 : mau main kuda"an (?) /plaak/ bercinta kta babeh mah, hoby dia skrg sma emak jae /digiles/

danactebh : mood ku lg bagus buat nlis nih :D . iya dana, trima kasih.

YuyaLoveSungmin : aah ne, lgian nanggung sih, jadi akan diusahain rajin update ini :)

zhoeunique : bikin fb dong xD . hmm iya akan dlnjut disini :) . makasih.

NewYunJaeShipper : bacanya plan" , mnurutku sih bahasanya ini mudah dimengerti dbanding novel historical yang lain ada yg sngt susah dimengerti /ditabok/ tp emng sih ini bahasa rada tinggi, mkanya harus pelan" biar bisa dpat maksudnya :D . nah itu akan trjawab sndiri kok dichap" slnjutnya ktahuan jae dgn cara yg gimana :D .

akiramia44 : klo kbnyakn ane jg bingung ntar, ada wp ada group ada ffn jd postnya dimana itu xD . aah itu liat chap" dpan aja nnti kejawab sih, tp ane ksih bocoran nih, heechul tau duluan xD .

zhe : iya zhe tega bngt dirimu dah lmpar rantang sma isinya aja bru ane trima xD . aah iya emng udh suami - istri /liat kegiatan mereka/

tina . kpopers : next ?

Angellous90 : aah iya, gomawo ya, aku usahain ga pindah kok dari ffn :)

NaeAizawa : next, iya disini updnya bnyak mnta disini. para paman jg pernah muda jd pda tau xD .

Guest 3 : lanjut, makasih. :)

queen harkyu : kayaknya ga dijelasin secara gamblang beb, sni aku jlasn beb, yg jlas mreka ga suka hankyung sejak awal deh apa lgi pas nikah sma heechul. klo g slah karna hankyung -dalam novel dia bajak laut dulu- dan paman paman yun juga bgitu trus perselisihan gitu klo g salah -dooh aku blum bca lngkap yg cerita seri itu-, nah coba kamu cari ff _**CAPTIVE OF MY DESIRE**_ di ffn ini, itu seri novel malory ini yg nyeritain soal si hankyung sama heechul -dalam novel amy malory - nicholas - tp dalam ff Captive Of My Desire itu dibikin versi YunJae. ayo baca beb, kasih review jg biar author yg remake cepat updatenya yaa ;) . haha iya kamu ska rusuh, cba kmu rusuhin si_ Kitty'Joongie Kim Jaejoong_, itu si babyboo xD

Kim Hyesun : flash back chap awal kan, tpi ga dijelasin scra gamblang jd mngkin nanti akan ada pnjelasn lgi tp masih ckp lama.

baby : please wait baby ;)

hana : ga akan plang si jae tp akan ketemu sma keluarganya kmngkinan next chap sih :)

Versy Seyra : ka emng novel terjemahan nih, pelan" bcanya jd bisa ngerti kok :D . makasih ya, lanjut...

imelriyanti : iya lanjut nih, coba tnya sama si Kitty'Joongie Kim Jaejoong fb aku yg mana, tp jgn mnta fb rp aku ya, buakakak, ane malu dah klo rp xD

kimJJ boo : next :) .

JJorien : alurnya diawal itu maju mundur beb, jd aku ambil majunya aja dan aku cut yg mundurnya, jdi mash brasa maju mundur sih klo soal pnjelasan peristiwanya :) .

Ristinok 137 : makasih ya, baca lagi next chap nya nih :)

Fuyu Cassiopeia : baca lagi saeng hehehe xD

Rigletz : aah iya terima kasih nih, semoga akan trus baca dan minta.

_Okey Fix nih main cast biar ga bingung :_

Jung Yunho (25 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (18 tahun)

Jung Changmin ( 17-18 tahun /maaf ane lupa )

Park Yoochun (25 tahun)

Tan Hankyung.

Tan Heechul.

Ayah Yunho : Jung Jihoon (Rain/Bi)

Paman kedua Yunho : Jung Byunghee ( GO MBLAQ )

Paman ketiga : Jung Yonghwa ( CN BLUE )

Paman keempat : Jung Jinwoon ( 2 AM )

Ibu tiri Yunho : Shin Min Ah ( Gumiho / A Love To Kill )

Istri Yonghwa : Seohyun ( SNSD )

Istri Jinwoon : Jiyeon ( T-Ara )

Bibi Jaejoong : Han Chae Young ( My sassy girl Chunyang )

Paman Jaejoong : Jaehee ( My Sassy girl Chunyang )

Ayah Jaejoong : udah ketahuan kan tadi aku sebut diatas he is My beloved abang /ditabok yuchun/ HJL, Hyunjoong Leader or Kim Hyunjoong (SS501)

Adik Jaejoong : Kim Junsu our lovely dolphin.

Sepupu yang tadi baru ketemu anak Byunghee : Leejoon ( MBLAQ ) bang Joon xD .

Teman Leejoon : Myungsoo / L ( infinite ) ga kepikiran hoya pas nulis /ditabok/

Pemilik rumah bordir / pelacuran tempat pelelangan : Jungmo ( TRAX )

Choi Seunghyun /TOP (BigBang) maaf bang ente jdi phsyco disini suka'y bdsm ._. /ciumin pipi abang/

Anak Yonghwa + Seohyun : Minhyuk kecil ( CN BLUE )

Anak Jinwoon + Jiyeon : Danee kecil ( T-Ara )

Jung Yoomi ( Rooftop prince as Xena )

No Minwo.

Nah yang udah keluar castnya ini kan, kalau pembantu si Jae si Yoonhee itu OC dari saya xD bisa jg sih anda bayangan Lee Yoonhee /ngakak/ naah si Young dari awal juga OC, anggaplah itu diri saya /ditabok reader/ Young Ra biasa dipanggil Youngie /kabuuurrrr/

Yang masih minat, masih baca, masih suka, masih nunggu, semoga masih setia untuk memberi sepatah dua patah katanya yaa. Terima kasih buat dukungan dari para all reviewers, kalian luar biasa. Aku jdi terharu bacanya review kalian.

.

.

.


End file.
